Behind These Hazel Eyes
by NALEYAAF23
Summary: Beth Roe goes into hiding after witnessing something she shouldn't have with Dan Scott. Now as Brooke Davis, she starts a new life and falls in love with Lucas, who she doesn't know is Dan's son. What will happen once Lucas finds out the truth about Brooke? Will they be able to make their relationship work after starting out with lies?
1. Prologue

**A/N**: First M' Brucas story. Hope you readers enjoy the prologue. And thanks to my awesome beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><em>Tree Hill, North Carolina<em>

A young woman with brunette hair and hazel eyes stepped out of the car and looked at the building in front of her nervously. "Are you sure this is the right address?" she asked her mother as she frowned. "This doesn't look like the right apartment."

"That's what it said on the sheet. I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks on the inside," her mother assured her.

They walked up to the apartment door and Beth pulled out her key. She put it into the lock and turned the key. She pushed the door open and saw an empty living room. Beth walked in and looked around. She nodded satisfied. Her mother had been right. "Ok, maybe this won't be so bad." She then noticed the thoughtful look on her mother's face. "I'm just sorry that I had to drag you and Dad into this mess."

"Don't apologize. We're doing this for you," Karen told her in a reassuring voice. "You're our daughter and we are going to be there every step of the way so you won't be alone."

Beth sighed. "I know. And I'm really grateful for that. Because I don't think I can go through this all this alone."

Karen looked at her daughter. "Everything is going to be ok. Agent Hargrove said that it will probably only be for a few weeks. As soon as that sick bastard is in prison, then we can go home and go back to how we were before," she replied. "But for now, we have to stay in Tree Hill."

Brooke nodded sadly. "I know."

Just then, there was a knock at the open front door. The two women jumped. They were relieved when they saw it was a familiar face. "Keith, you scared us," Karen said with a laugh. "You almost gave us a heart attack."

"Sorry about that," Keith replied with a reassuring smile. "The moving truck is here," he told them. Karen followed him out while Beth stayed where she was. She was already thinking of decorating ideas when she heard another knock on the door.

She turned around to see a young woman with long blonde hair. She was carrying something in her hand. "Hi, I'm Peyton Sawyer. I live next door. I just wanted to welcome you in the neighborhood."

Beth smiled. "That's sweet."

"And I also brought some food over. I didn't think you would be able to eat anything right away with all the moving in and everything," Peyton replied as she handed the food over to Beth.

"Thank you," Beth repeated gratefully as they heard footsteps. The two women turned to see Keith and Karen, who both had boxes in their hands. "Mom, Dad, this is Peyton Sawyer, my new neighbor."

Karen smiled warmly at her. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Victoria Davis and this is my husband Richard," she replied, telling her the names that Agent Hargrove had given them. She had to admit that it was odd using a false name. "And you already met Brooke."

Beth gave her a little smile. "Yeah, that's me." That was her new name. She wasn't sure if she liked it. It sounded more like a middle name than a first name. However, she knew that she had to deal with it for now. "Peyton just came to welcome me in the neighborhood. And she brought us some food."

"That's very thoughtful of you," Victoria said as she and her husband put down the boxes by the front door.

"Do you guys need any help unloading?" Peyton offered.

"Sure. Come on," Richard replied and everyone followed him out the door.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, all the boxes and furniture were out of the truck and in the apartment. Richard and Victoria then treated Brooke and Peyton to pizza. They then started to get to know Peyton. Luckily, they were able to avoid answering questions about themselves.<p>

"You are going to love Tree Hill. Everyone's really nice here," Peyton told them. "And it's so quiet."

"That's why I moved here," Brooke replied with a slight laugh. "I couldn't stand the city life anymore."

"Where did you move here from?" Peyton asked.

Brooke froze. Her mind was a blank. She couldn't remember what city that she had been told to say. Her mother spoke up, saving her. "She moved here from Seattle," she replied.

Brooke nodded, now remembering. "I wanted a change of pace," she added.

"Well, you'll certainly get it. Hardly anything ever happens here," Peyton said. "It's like the perfect town."

"It sounds just what I need," Brooke replied as she and her mother shared a glance.

Peyton then looked at the time. "If you would excuse me, I have to go. It was nice meeting you three."

"It was nice meeting you too," Victoria replied with a smile.

Brooke saw Peyton to the door. "Thank you for coming over," she said. "It's nice to know I'll know someone in this town."

Peyton laughed. "It's no problem. I know what it's like to be new here. I moved here just last year so I could be closer to my boyfriend. The hours were just a little too much for us," she explained with a fond smile. "So I decided to move here."

"Where did you live before?" Brooke asked curious.

"I lived in Raleigh," Peyton replied. "It was a smooth transition since I didn't have any family or friends there."

"I see," Brooke said. She really didn't know what to reply. So she said the first thing that popped into her head.

"I know the most popular place in town. It's a club called Tric. It's where everyone hangs out," Peyton offered. "It's the best place to meet new people. And if you're interested, I could introduce you to the hottest guys in Tree Hill."

"I'd love that," Brooke replied managing a small smile. "But I think I'm going to pass on the meeting guys part. I'm not really looking for a guy right now." The truth was that she knew that she couldn't be in a relationship, not as long as she was Brooke Davis.

Peyton understood. "Do you still want me to show you the town?" she asked.

Brooke nodded. "Definitely."

"Great. Is twelve-thirty tomorrow afternoon too soon?" Peyton asked. She knew that Brooke had to unpack her boxes.

Brooke shook her head. "No, that's perfect."

"I'll swing by and pick you up then," Peyton replied, returning the smile. She then walked out and Brooke closed the door behind her.

"Well, I think we should get going too," Victoria said as she got up from the couch. Her husband was right behind her. "Are you going to be alright here by yourself?" she asked Brooke in a worried tone. "Your father and I can always stay."

"Mom, I'll be fine. I promise," Brooke assured her. "And I'll call you if I need you." She then saw her parents to the door. She then shut the door before looking around at the boxes that surrounded the rooms. She went to the first box and started unpacking. Even though she didn't like the situation that she was in, she was going to make the best of it, even if she had to be Brooke Davis. It was better than the alternative.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Brooke was admiring herself in the mirror when she heard a knock at the front door. She smiled to herself, knowing that would be Peyton. She and Jake told her they would come to pick her up to take her to the New Year's Eve party at Haley's house.

It had been three months since her life had changed and Brooke was still in Tree Hill. So were her parents. They had moved to Tree Hill as well. They lived in a different apartment nearby as they still wanted her to still have the independence she had had in their previous lives. Brooke missed her old life as Beth. Yet, she found herself enjoying her new life with her new friends and new job. Her new job was working at a clothing store downtown.

Brooke walked to the front door and opened it. She gave her friend a smile. "Hey Peyton," she said cheerfully. "How was your Christmas?"

Peyton smiled back at her. "It was great. I'll tell you all about it on the way over to the party. Are you ready to go?" she asked her.

Brooke nodded. "Let me just get my purse." She grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter and followed Peyton to Jake's car. "I haven't been to a party in ages," Brooke told her excitedly. "I thought of buying a new dress. But I didn't think I had the time or the money."

"You should have said something. Haley and I would have helped you," Peyton told her. "After all, that's what friends are for. But you don't have to worry about getting another dress. You look gorgeous in that dress."

"You have to say that. You're my friend," Brooke replied as she climbed in the backseat of Jake's car.

Jake was about to add a comment when his girlfriend gave him a look. "Don't even think about it," she warned him before they climbed in the car themselves. Peyton then turned to Brooke. "You are going to have such a fun time at the party. Haley always throws the best parties in Tree Hill."

"There's a reason for that, you know," Jake teased her as he grinned.

"Shut up," Peyton said as she gave him a gentle nudge. "Haley may be rich, but she isn't selfish. She works with a lot of charities."

"You know I'm just teasing you. After all, she's my friend too," Jake told her with a smile. "Now Nathan, however, is a different story. There's something about that guy I don't like. I don't really know what Haley sees in him."

Peyton had to agree. "I know. The only reason I put with him is because of Haley."

"Did you hear that Nathan's older brother Lucas is coming to the party?" Jake asked them. Peyton groaned in dismay. "Yeah, I know. I just hope that he's not like his brother."

Peyton gave him a look. "Jake, they are related. Of course he will be bad as Nathan."

"You never know," Brooke replied. She wasn't one to judge people before she had even met him. "He could be the complete opposite. Just because they are related doesn't make them the same."

Fifteen minutes later, Jake pulled up onto Haley's street. They could see that there were just a few cars surrounding Haley's house. He was easily able to find a parking space just next door. Both Peyton and Brooke were relieved since they were wearing long dresses and high heels. They didn't want to risk tripping over their dresses.

They got out of the car and walked up to the front porch. Jake rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to come to the door. All three of them hoped that Nathan wouldn't answer. The door opened and Haley gave them a wide smile. "Hey, come on in."

Brooke suddenly got nervous as she walked into the house. There were a few more people than she thought there would be. Even though she had been in Tree Hill for three months, she still didn't know that many people. She mostly stuck with Peyton and Haley. She didn't think she could trust anybody else.

Brooke slowly mingled with the other people. However, she didn't feel comfortable talking to them. So she excused herself and walked over to Peyton, who was talking to Millie Huxtable.

She was talking to them when Peyton suddenly interrupted the conversation. "Haley's coming over with Nathan's brother," she whispered to Brooke and Millie. The three turned to see Haley and a guy with blonde hair coming towards them.

"How do you know that?" Millie asked her curious.

"Because he looks just as hot as Nathan," Brooke replied with a smile as Haley and the guy approached them.

"Lucas, I like you to meet Peyton Sawyer, Millie Huxtable and Brooke Davis," Haley said, introducing them. "Everybody, this is Lucas, my brother-in-law."

"It's nice to meet you," Lucas replied, giving them a smile. He then turned to Brooke. He gave her an appraising once as he said, "I love your dress."

Brooke blushed and felt extremely flattered. "Thank you."

"I told her that earlier and she didn't believe me," Peyton whispered to Haley and Millie.

"Apparently, your opinion doesn't count," Haley whispered back with a grin. She then added, "I can see sparks between them already.

"Let's go somewhere else. It's a little too crowded over here," Lucas told Brooke. He then led her away and they sat on the living room couch. "How much did you hear about me?" he asked her curiously.

Brooke gave him a wide smile. "You want the good stuff or bad stuff?" she joked.

Lucas laughed genuinely in response. "Whatever you can give me."

"Does it really matter?" she flirted as their eyes met. "I get to know the real you now. That's what matters."

Lucas gave her a smile as they held their gaze. "Good point. Well, I'm visiting from Charlotte for the holidays."

"You aren't staying longer?" Brooke asked disappointed. He heard it in her tone and saw it in her eyes.

Lucas shook his head sadly keeping their gaze. Even he wished he was staying longer. He loved spending time with his brother and sister-in-law. "I wish I could, but I have my work waiting for me."

"What do you do?" Brooke asked him curious.

"I help manage my mom's restaurant," Lucas replied.

Brooke nodded, now remembering how Nathan often talked about the family restaurant. "I think it's great for you and Nathan to help out your mom with your family business. My job isn't as nice as yours."

"What do you do?" Lucas asked as he let his eyes take in her features. "I'm sure it's not as boring as you think it is."

"I work at a clothing store downtown," Brooke replied. "It may not be much, but I do love my job."

"That is all that counts," Lucas told her. They soon were in a deep conversation about their jobs. It wasn't long before Brooke was interested in hearing more about the family restaurant. She always thought it would be fun to run a family business with her parents.

"Do you think you could get me something to drink? I'm a little thirsty," Brooke asked him. It didn't feel right to go and help herself.

Lucas nodded. "Sure, I'll be right back." He got up from the couch and walked off.

Just as he left her, Haley came over to her and sat down on the couch next to her. She grinned playfully as she said, "So I see that you and Lucas are really hitting it off. You two looked _very_ engrossed in conversation over here."

"You never told me your brother-in-law was hot as hell," Brooke exclaimed happily.

"I didn't know you were interested in him," Haley replied with a slight laugh at the look on Brooke's face.

"I wasn't until now," Brooke told her with a wide smile. "Now I'm _very_ interested."

A few hours later, everyone gathered around to ring in the New Year. Brooke felt a little out of place since everyone seemed to be paired up so she lingered towards the back of the crowd. Lucas knew what she was thinking since he also didn't have anybody. "Come on. I have an idea," he said as he stuck out his hand. Brooke gave him a smile as she took his hand. She felt a thrill run over her as she did. He took her through the crowd and over to the doorway between the living room and television room.

Brooke was confused at his destination. "What are we doing here?"

Lucas gestured her to look up and grinned. When she did, she laughed as she saw the mistletoe. "Now we have no option in the matter. We have to kiss. That's the rules right?"

"I guess so," Brooke replied as she gave him a smile. They then heard everyone cheering and applauding. Brooke and Lucas then leaned in for a quick kiss. However, after their lips met, they both started to put some feeling into their kiss and their eyes fluttered close as they did. Lucas gently cupped her cheek in his right hand as she placed her hands on his shoulder to steady herself. For a first kiss, it was pretty intense. They finally pulled back for air and gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments. They then noticed everyone looking at them and Brooke turned red, embarrassed.

"Happy New Year," Lucas whispered to her, ignoring the looks from everybody.

"Happy New Year," Brooke replied. She suddenly had a feeling that this year would be better than the last one.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N**: Thank you all for the awesome reviews! And thanks to my awesome beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Only own the plot

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Brooke hummed happily to herself as she made her brunch. She couldn't stop thinking about Lucas and the amazing kiss. She had never expected a simple mistletoe kiss be turned to a hard and passionate kiss, especially since she had just met Lucas.

She jumped as she heard a knock at the door. She had completely forgotten that her parents were coming over. She set her plate down on the kitchen table and walked to the front door. She opened it and was surprised when she saw Lucas standing there.

So many questions ran through Brooke's mind. However, she decided to play it cool. She kinked her eyebrow at him as she asked, "What are you, my stalker? Because I don't remember giving you my address."

Lucas laughed. "Haley gave it to me. Do you think I could come in for a few moments?" he asked her. "We need to talk."

"Sure," Brooke replied and he followed her into the living room. He closed the door behind him. "Can I get you anything?" she offered. She was a little nervous about what he was going to say. She was also a little excited about seeing him again.

"No, I'm fine," Lucas replied.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Brooke asked him hesitantly.

"I want to talk about last night. The kiss shouldn't have happened," Lucas replied. He then quickly corrected himself. "The kiss shouldn't have been that deep. We don't even know each other. I don't know what the hell I was thinking."

Brooke knew he was right. "Me neither. I think we both got caught up in the moment."

Lucas nodded in agreement. "Right, it won't happen again." He then shook his head. "Who the hell am I kidding? As soon as I kissed you, I felt a spark between us."

"Me too," Brooke admitted. She had felt the attraction between them begin to build up again as soon as she had answered the door. "But I thought I was crazy."

"You don't believe in love at first sight?" he asked her curiously.

Brooke sighed as she tried to think of the right words to say. "It's more complicated than that."

"Let me guess, you already have a boyfriend who's more handsome than me?" Lucas joked as he grinned. Brooke giggled. "And sexier than me?"

Brooke gave him a wide smile. "I don't know. I can't tell. Maybe you should take off your shirt and show me your muscles. Then I'll be able to judge," she told him playfully.

"So you do have a boyfriend. I see," Lucas replied, sounding a little disappointed. "Well, I'm going to prove him wrong." He took off his shirt and tossed it onto the couch. He then looked at Brooke. "What do you think of me now?"

Brooke looked him over. She had to admit that she liked what she saw. "I think you are right. You are sexier than my boyfriend if I had one," she replied.

"So you're single?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"Yes," Brooke admitted as Lucas's face lit up. "But I don't think I can jump into a relationship with a man I don't really know, even if there are sparks between us." She had her other reason, but knew she couldn't tell him that.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" Lucas asked her.

"You can try all you want," Brooke replied playfully. "But it's still not going to work."

Lucas gave her a wide smile. "That's fine. At least I'll have fun trying."

Brooke laughed as they heard a knock at the front door. Lucas quickly put his shirt back on as Brooke went to answer it. She opened the door and gave a smile to her parents as they walked in.

"Who is this?" Richard asked, immediately noticing Lucas.

"This is Lucas, Nathan's brother. He's staying with Nathan and Haley for the holidays," Brooke replied, introducing them. "Lucas, these are my parents, Richard and Victoria Davis." She had gotten used to the names by now.

"It's nice to meet you both," Lucas said as he shook hands with them.

"Where do you live?" Victoria asked curiously.

"I live in Charlotte. I'm only here for the holidays," Lucas replied before he turned to Brooke. "I should go and pack. I'm going to head back tomorrow."

Brooke was disappointed, but she walked him to the front door. She came up with an idea where she could see him again. "Come back tonight for dinner and bring Nathan and Haley along," she told him. "We'll order out and we'll get to know each other a little more then."

Lucas smiled. "Sounds great. Is six o'clock ok?" Brooke nodded. "Ok, I'll see you then. And I'll see if Nathan and Haley will accept the invitation."

"Great," Brooke replied, returning the smile. The atmosphere between them was practically sizzling as they exchanged good-byes before Brooke shut the door. She let out a happy sigh before realizing her parents were still there.

"I'm guessing you had a great time at the party last night?" Victoria asked her daughter with a smile.

"It was wonderful, especially the mistletoe kiss," Brooke replied in a dreamy tone.

Victoria looked at her closely. "Somehow I don't think it was a simple kiss. It wasn't, was it?"

Brooke sighed. "It was supposed to be. But Lucas and I both felt more than that," she replied. "But don't worry. I told Lucas that I'm not ready for a relationship right now."

"How long that will last?" Victoria asked her.

"Hopefully, it will last long enough for Dan Scott to get arrested," Brooke replied.

* * *

><p>That evening, Nathan, Haley and Lucas came over for dinner. Brooke didn't know how to cook. However, she did have a couple of frozen pizzas and decided to make them of getting take out. Lucas helped her put them in the oven when it was time since she was afraid of burning herself. After awhile, Nathan and Haley were ready to leave. "I think I'll stay awhile," Lucas told them as he gave a wink to Brooke.<p>

Nathan and Haley shared a knowing look and Nathan grinned. "Ok, have fun," Haley replied with a smile.

"Oh we will," Lucas said before Brooke closed the front door. "I've been thinking. I know you don't want a relationship. But how about we're friends with benefits?"

Brooke wasn't sure how to react to that. "Friends with benefits?" She hadn't done anything like that since high school. And that didn't work out since she ended up dating the guy. But she didn't want to tell Lucas that.

"I understand if you don't want to do it. But this is my plan of convincing you to go out with me," Lucas replied.

"I see. Well, I have to admit that you made me want to see more of your sexy self when you took off your shirt earlier," Brooke told him playfully.

"I'll be happy to show you again if you show me yours. I'm sure you're just as sexy as me, maybe even more," Lucas replied.

Brooke gave him a smile. "I don't think anybody is as sexy as you."

"Prove me wrong then," Lucas challenged her. The atmosphere was once again charged.

"Alright, follow me," Brooke told him and led him into her bedroom. She locked the door and turned to face him. He smiled at her as he began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his toned, muscular torso to her hungry gaze. "I don't think I'll get tired of seeing that."

"Now it's your turn," Lucas said with a grin as he finished removing his shirt. He watched intently as Brooke stripped her shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor, revealing her bra. Lucas nodded appreciatively as he said, "So far so good."

Brooke laughed as she turned her back to him and unfastened her bra, before shedding it and dropping it on the floor. Lucas licked his lips in anticipation as she peered over her shoulder at him and smirked. She turned, but had her hands covering her.

"Play fair now," Lucas told her as he grinned at her playfulness.

"Lose the pants and I will," she told him as she arched her eyebrow. Lucas chuckled to himself as he complied with her request, leaving him in just his boxers. "That's definitely quite a view."

"So is that," Lucas replied as she suddenly moved her hands away from her chest and began to work on her own jeans. Her eyes watched with a renewed intensity. "I think you're definitely proving me wrong here.

"I think we're even," she replied as she wriggled free of her jeans and walked over to him. "For now anyway. There's still more to see."

She was right in front of him. She was so close to him that their naked torsos almost touched. Lucas couldn't resist anymore and brought his lips to hers in a kiss that was more electrifying and intense than their last. They sank onto the bed and managed to lie down without breaking their kiss. Their underwear quickly vanished as their hands began to explore each other. Finally their lips parted so they could take in much needed air.

"Do you have any protection?" Brooke asked breathlessly as she gazed up into his eyes.

"Yeah," he asked in a hoarse voice, before he quickly climbed off the bed and headed over to his jeans. Brooke watched as he found what he was looking for and quickly covered himself.

"Yep, you're definitely sexier," she said as she bit her lip. Her eyes took in every inch of his body as he walked back over to the bed with a grin on his face.

"I beg to differ," he told her as he climbed back on the bed and positioned himself between her thighs. "Are you ready?"

"I sure am," she replied as she gripped the base of his shaft and helped guide him into her. Both moaned in appreciation as he glided into her.

Once he was fully inside her, Lucas stilled to appreciate the feeling of being so connected to her. Their lips met in another mind blowing kiss. Their mouths separated as Lucas began to move within her. More appreciative noises left their mouths as he did. Brooke was soon reciprocating his movements as she surrendered to the wonderful things he was making her feel.

Both became lost in their own little world as they moved together on the bed. Brooke's fingers were digging into the muscular on Lucas's back as he brought her closer and closer to her release. Both wanted to reach that high, but at the same time, they didn't as they knew this intimate, blissful bubble they were currently in would be broken.

All too soon, they reached that high point that they had been urgently working towards. Brooke was the first to fall over the edge and she could only cling to Lucas as she vocalized her pleasure. Lucas looked down at her and only just managed to keep his eyes open as he watched her fall apart beneath him. Her release brought on his and his pleasure filled moans mingled with hers.

Afterwards, they lay entwined in each other's arms. Lucas was on his back and had Brooke cuddled up to him. Their lips met in another explosive kiss that they were now becoming familiar with. Brooke then settled her head on his chest as he stroked the silky smooth skin on her back. Brooke wallowed in the afterglow of what they had just experienced. It was only a matter of moments until they both drifted off.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Brooke opened her eyes and stretched out. She turned to see that the bed beside her was empty. "Lucas?" she called, hoping that he didn't leave without saying good-bye. She pushed back the covers and climbed out of bed.

She then jumped as the bathroom door opened. She let out a relieved sigh when Lucas walked out of the bathroom. "Morning," he said cheerfully as he ran his eyes over her. "Is everything ok?"

Brooke nodded and managed a smile as she said, "I didn't know where you were. I thought you left without saying good-bye."

"I'm not that mean," Lucas replied. "In fact, I was hoping that we could have breakfast together before I head back to Nathan's house. And I'll even cook."

"You're the guest. You shouldn't have to do that," Brooke told him.

"But I want to," Lucas protested as he went over and kissed her sweetly. "Now what do you want to eat for breakfast? I can make us some scrambled eggs."

Brooke gave him a smile. "That sounds delicious."

Lucas returned the smile. "Great. I'll go and start making it," he replied before he left the room.

Brooke followed him out to the doorway. She pouted as she asked, "Do you have to make it right now? Can't we just stay in bed some more?"

Lucas laughed. "No offense but I'm starving. So how about we do that after breakfast?"

Brooke nodded. "It's a deal." She then continued to follow Lucas into the kitchen. She helped him find the items that he needed to cook. She then watched as he cooked their breakfast. "So why don't you come to Tree Hill more often?" she asked him curious. "From what I heard from Nathan, you only come here for holidays. I mean you are only two hours away and the restaurant can't keep you that busy." She hoped that he wasn't offended by her comment.

Lucas just gave her a smile. "Managing a restaurant is harder than you think," he replied. "And I know I should visit Nathan and Haley more often. He is my only brother. And I adore Haley. It's just that I can't seem to get away. Of course, now I have a great excuse for coming here more often."

Brooke smiled in return. "I sure hope so. I would love to see you again."

"Me too," Lucas agreed. "And I promise I'll come back this weekend."

"I can't wait," Brooke replied happily.

Brooke was sorting out her clothes when she heard someone knocking at the door. She frowned, wondering who that could be. Lucas had left an hour ago. So she knew that it wasn't him.

She went to the front door and opened it. She was surprised to see Peyton. "Hey, come on in," Brooke said, greeting her brightly.

"Thanks. I came by to invite you to have dinner with me and Jake tonight since you've been alone all day," Peyton replied.

Brooke nodded and smiled. "Yeah, that sounds nice. And I haven't been alone all day. I spent the morning with Lucas."

Peyton raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Lucas Scott? As in Nathan Scott's brother?" Brooke nodded. "Well, I'm not surprised with the way you two were acting with each other last night especially that kiss."

"Actually, we've decided to be friends," Brooke told her. "Neither of us is ready for a relationship right now."

"Come on, Brooke. You and Lucas seem to be really into each other," Peyton replied as she gave her a knowing smile.

"So you like Lucas more than Nathan?" Brooke asked curious.

"Well, I don't know him that well yet. So I can't really judge," Peyton replied. She then added playfully, "He was spending too much time with you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was hogging him," Brooke said with a smile. "You can get to know him this weekend. He's coming back to Tree Hill."

Peyton raised her eyebrows. "Really? Why am I not surprised?"

"We're just friends and then we're not just friends," Brooke replied with a slight blush.

Peyton was confused. "Wait, what?"

Brooke gave her a look. "We're friends with benefits," she explained.

Peyton nodded understandingly. "I'm sure that will last long," she said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Lucas walked into the restaurant and looked around the room. He soon saw who he was looking for as she walked over to him. She embraced him in a hug. "Hey, I expected you back hours ago."<p>

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I met this most amazing woman at Nathan's and Haley's party the other night," Lucas said with a smile. "And I had to get to know her more. So I stopped by her apartment and we lost track of time."

Deb raised her eyebrows. "I see. Was that before or after you spent the night there?" she teased him. Lucas looked at her surprised. "When I called yesterday, Nathan told me you were staying the night at your woman friend's house."

"She's not just a woman, Mom. She is _the_ woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with," Lucas told her with an adoring look on his face. "I knew it from the moment I saw her."

"Lucas, you just met this woman. Shouldn't you spend more time with her before making a huge decision like that?" Deb asked him in a stunned tone.

"I know you and Dad didn't work out. But I believe in love at first sight," Lucas replied still smiling widely. "And don't worry. Neither of us is ready for a relationship right now so we have decided to be friends."

"You must be a little more than that if you spent the night over at her house," Deb told him.

Lucas looked at her feeling slightly awkward. "Do you really want to know about my sex life?"

Deb laughed. "No, but I do want to know more about this woman you met."

"Well, she moved to Tree Hill three months ago from Seattle. She's twenty-three and will have her twenty-fourth birthday in March. She's an only child. And she works at a clothing store downtown," Lucas replied. "That's pretty much all I got out of her. Nathan told me that she keeps the rest of her life very private. I guess it will take a little bit for her to trust me."

"Well, she can't trust anyone better than you," Deb replied with a smile.

Lucas smiled in return. "Thanks Mom."

* * *

><p>Brooke let out a deep sigh as she unlocked the front door. She was tired from working all day. She was glad that she could finally go home and relax. She hoped that she wouldn't sleep too late tomorrow. She wanted to get up extra early so she could be ready whenever Lucas would come over. She couldn't wait.<p>

She yawned as she walked inside. She went to the kitchen and put her purse on the table. She checked her answering machine and wasn't surprised to hear that there was a message from Lucas. She smiled to herself as she listened to the message. She then pressed the 'save' button before she headed to her bedroom.

She sat on her bed in front of her laptop. She opened it and waited impatiently as it came to the main page. She then went to Skype and was delighted to see that Lucas was online. She waited to see if he would do a video chat with her. She squealed in delight as he accepted.

"Hey Brooke. How was work?" he asked her.

Brooke sighed. "It was exhausting. I am glad to be home."

"I know what you mean. I've been really busy with the restaurant lately. But don't worry. I promise that I'm still coming tomorrow," Lucas told her with a smile. "I can't wait to see you again."

Brooke gave him a smile. "I'm looking forward to it. And you can see me now." She then made a big show of yawning. "I'm really tired. You don't mind me change while we talk, do you?"

Lucas returned the smile. "Not at all. And for the record, seeing you on here isn't the same."

"So what do you want to do while you're here?" Brooke asked as she took off her shirt. She made sure to stay in the view of the camera. She saw Lucas's face as he saw her.

"We can get to know each other more," Lucas replied. "After all, we're friends. And friends should know more about each other. And the view has suddenly just got so much better. Please tell me you're not just stopping with the shirt?"

"That's true, but we don't have to know everything about each other in one weekend, do we?" Brooke flirted.

Lucas laughed. "No, we don't. And you know what means?"

Brooke nodded. "More fun in the bedroom. What item of clothing shall I take off next, Lucas?"

Lucas groaned. "Man, you're torturing me Brooke. It makes me more anxious for tomorrow to come. Skype just isn't the same. And you should take everything off."

Brooke looked at the time. "Well, you can always come at midnight. That way, tomorrow has already come."

Lucas knew she had a point. "It's tempting."

"How tempting?" she asked as she slipped her bra straps off her shoulders. Lucas watched her intently and willed her to keep going.

"I really don't want to spend another night without you," Brooke said in a sudden serious tone. She didn't want to tell Lucas that she had trouble spending the night alone. The nightmares were still regular. And she had often gone next door to Jake and Peyton's apartment and slept in their guest bedroom. "Do you think you can come tonight, please?" she pleaded.

Lucas sighed before answering. "Alright. Do you think you can wait up for me?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, I'll be waiting. Just think, Lucas, you can take the rest off yourself when you get here," she teased. Lucas swallowed hard at the tone she had used.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he promised her. He then grinned as he added, "Just don't get started without me."

"I won't," she said as she laughed. "And make sure you don't get any speeding tickets." They then signed off and Brooke shut down her computer. She didn't know why, but she always felt safer when Lucas was near. She was glad that he was willing to drive two hours just to be with her. That was a friend. She just hoped that they could be more than friends someday soon. His quick acceptance of her invite gave her the impression that she didn't have to worry.


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"I can't believe that Lucas almost got a speeding ticket," Peyton said with a laugh as she and Brooke sat on the sofa at Brooke's apartment. Brooke had just told her about her weekend, starting with Lucas's late night drive. Lucas and Brooke had plans to meet up with Jake and Peyton that weekend. But their plans had fallen through.

"Me either. He's lucky he only got a warning," Brooke replied with a smile as they heard a knock at the front door. She got up from the sofa and walked over to the door. She opened it and gave Haley a wide smile. "Hey, come on in." Haley smiled in return as she walked in. She and Peyton exchanged greetings as Haley took a seat in the lounge chair next to the couch. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

Haley nodded. "Water would be fine."

"I'll be right back," Brooke replied before she walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back with the glass of water. She handed it to Haley before taking her place back on the sofa. "I was just telling Peyton about Lucas's almost speeding ticket."

"Only Lucas would do that for a girl he really loves," Haley told Brooke with a wink.

"They are more or less just friends," Peyton reminded her in a knowing tone.

Haley rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her water. "Yeah right."

Brooke gave her a look. "I barely know him. How long did you and Nathan wait to start dating?" she asked her.

"It wasn't very long after we met that we started dating," Haley replied honestly. "In fact, we didn't wait very long to get married either."

"Jake and I waited awhile before we even talked about dating," Peyton added.

"How long have you been dating?" Brooke asked her.

Peyton had to think for a moment. "It will be three years in February. Actually, we started going out on Valentine's Day," she told her with a fond smile.

Brooke was surprised. "Really?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, I know it sounds cheesy. But that just happened to be the day that Jake asked me out."

"I don't think it's cheesy. I think it's cute," Brooke replied with her own smile. "I don't think many couples start out on that special day."

"No, I don't think they do either," Haley agreed. She then changed the subject. "I'm throwing a fundraiser at Tric for the Children's Hospital this weekend. Do you think you guys will be able to help out?"

"Will Lucas be there?" Brooke asked almost immediately.

"Brooke, may I remind you that you're friends? So it really shouldn't matter if Lucas is there or not," Haley teased her as she tried not to laugh. "But I'll ask him and see if he will be able to come and help."

"I'll call him if you want me to," Brooke offered.

Haley laughed at her eagerness. "That's sweet. But I think I'll call him. After all, I'm the one who is in charge." Brooke pretended to pout. Haley shook her head in amusement. "Hey, I can always not ask him."

Brooke gave her an alarmed look before she realized that Haley was teasing her. Both Peyton and Haley laughed at her expression. "Very funny."

* * *

><p>As the weeks passed, Lucas and Brooke continued their sexual relationship, despite their growing attraction for each other. He came to visit every other weekend. Brooke had understood since he did have the restaurant to mange. But it didn't stop her from missing him. When he was in Tree Hill, he would split his time between Nathan's house and Brooke's apartment.<p>

On Valentine's Day, both Haley and Peyton were going out with their guys. Brooke was going to be home alone since the holiday was on a weekday. She was disappointed since she wanted to see Lucas again.

That afternoon, Brooke went shopping with Peyton and Haley to help them pick out the perfect outfits for their dates. After they were done, Brooke headed back to her apartment ready to spend an evening alone. However, a phone call from Lucas made her change her mind. He had invited her to spend the evening in Charlotte at the family restaurant. He even invited her parents to come along. Both parents and daughter graciously accepted the invitation. Brooke had immediately cheered up when she heard his invitation.

A few short hours later, that seemed far too long for Brooke, Richard was pulling the car into a parking space next to the restaurant. The three then got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. Brooke looked around for Lucas. She was disappointed to see that he didn't come up and greet them.

A hostess came up to them. "How many are in your party?" she asked in a welcoming tone.

"Actually, we have a reservation," Brooke replied as the hostess started looking in her book. "It's under the name 'Davis'."

The hostess looked up and gave her a wide smile. "You must be Brooke Davis. Lucas can't stop talking about you. And these must be your parents."

Brooke nodded as she saw Lucas walking over to them. She couldn't help the smile lightning her face as she saw him. "I'll escort these lovely people to their seats," he told the hostess. He took Brooke's hand and led her and her parents through the crowd into a private room. Brooke was surprised, but pleased that they were going to have some privacy.

Just then, a woman with long blonde hair entered the room. "I'm so sorry I'm late," she said as she hurried over to them.

Lucas did the introductions as Deb shook hands with the Davis family. "Mom, this is Brooke Davis and her parents Richard and Victoria. This is my mom, Deb, the owner of this lovely restaurant," he told them with pride clear in his voice.

Deb blushed with embarrassment. "That's my son. He likes to brag." The group laughed as she turned to Brooke. "It's so nice to finally meet the woman who Lucas can't stop talking about." Brooke turned red this time. She then turned to Mr. and Mrs. Davis. "Richard, Victoria, it's nice for you to join us."

"Thank you for inviting us. I hope the food is as great as your hospitality," Richard joked.

Everyone laughed. "Let me get you some menus," Deb said.

"I'll get them, Mom," Lucas offered and left the room.

The four then sat down at a table and they started to get to know each other. Deb couldn't help but notice that Richard and Victoria were just as private as Brooke was. She didn't let that bother her. She was willing to wait until they were ready to talk.

Lucas soon came back with three menus and handed them to Brooke, Richard and Victoria. He and Deb helped the Davis family in what they should have. They then talked some more until their dinners arrived. After eating their delicious dinner, everyone was ready to take a break before they decided on dessert. Lucas instantly turned to Brooke. "I'm going to go for a walk. Want to come with me?" he asked her softly. Brooke nodded as she took his hand. "We'll be back soon."

A few minutes later, Lucas and Brooke were walking down the street hand in hand. "I loved that chicken. Thanks for the suggestion," Brooke told him.

"I will be sure to give the compliments to the chef," Lucas replied with a grin.

Brooke smiled. "You're not such a bad cook yourself."

There was then an awkward silence before Lucas spoke. "Brooke, I've been thinking. We've had this casual relationship for over a month now. And it's obvious that we can't keep our romantic feelings to ourselves. So why deny it any longer?"

Brooke sighed. She should have known that this was going to come up. She just was in denial. "Let me think about it."

Lucas nodded understandingly. "I'm sorry to spring it on you like this. But I thought it was the right time since it is Valentine's Day. I hope this won't stop you from coming over to my apartment and exchanging gifts?" he asked in a soft tone.

Brooke shook her head. "Of course not."

They then talked about other things as they walked around the block. They then headed back into the restaurant and into the private room. "There you are. We were just about ready to order dessert," Deb told Lucas and Brooke.

"Actually, I'm going to head back to the apartment and relax for awhile. But I wouldn't mind having some company," he said as he gave Brooke a sneaky wink. "You could stay over and I'll drive you back to Tree Hill tomorrow."

"I'd love to," Brooke replied eagerly. She then looked at her parents. "See you tomorrow. Drive safe."

A short while later, Lucas and Brooke arrived in of his apartment building. Lucas was a gentleman and helped Brooke out of the car. They then walked up to the front door hand-in-hand. He then unlocked the front door and pushed the door open. He turned on the hallway light as he and Brooke walked in the front hall. "Make yourself at home," he told her as they walked into the foyer. "So are you ready for dessert?" he asked her as they shared a heated look.

"Are you kidding? I'm starving," Brooke replied as he led her into his bedroom. "I suppose this is your gift to me?" she asked as she started pulling off her shirt. "Because I got you the same thing."

"Great minds think alike," Lucas replied with a smile as he pulled his own shirt off.

A few hours later, Brooke was snuggled up to Lucas fast asleep. He had his arms protectively around her and her head rested on his chest. He too was fast asleep. Brooke was able to sleep soundly in his arms as his embrace kept her nightmares away. As she somehow managed to snuggle even closer, her lips were graced by the presence of a smile.


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N**: Thank you for all the awesome reviews. And please check out my rewrite of Weathering the Storm. According to my awesome beta Leeese, it's much better than the first one. And it's Brucas.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Dan Scott was staring out his office window, lost in thought. He was getting more and more irritated as each day passed without any news. He was determined to find Beth Roe. It had been five long months since her disappearance and his people still hadn't any leads on where she was.

Normally, he wouldn't waste his time looking for one specific person. But she was different. She had seen him murder one of his business associates. Of course, it wasn't intentional. He had no idea that she had seen the event until she had made a ruckus from her hiding place. He had his men chase after her, but she had gotten away. And that didn't sit well with him.

Beth Roe had never given him much trouble before. Before she had disappeared, she had worked for him as his secretary and she had done her job well. She had taken down his messages, wrote his appointments on the calendar and had been an excellent note taker.

The only problem that he had encountered with her was that she had rejected his advances towards her. He didn't mind that. He loved a challenge. It had been so long since he had had one. He had several affairs with women over the years since his divorce from Deb. But none were as feisty as Beth Roe.

He had thought his marriage to Deb would last forever. They had met in their freshman year of college and started dating soon after. Dan had waited only six months before he had popped the question. To both his surprise and disappointment, she had turned him down. She had told him that she wasn't ready to settle down quite yet. He had understood and decided to try again later.

However, he wasn't a patient man. Never had been, never will be. So it wasn't long before he had the itching to do the proposing again. But he knew that Deb wasn't going to accept the ring that soon after rejecting him. So he tried to manipulate her into thinking that they were ready for that next step of their relationship. It surprisingly worked and he was able to get her to accept his proposal only four months later.

Since Deb had agreed to the engagement, he had felt satisfied and didn't feel like he needed to rush the wedding. Months passed before he had felt that it was time to start planning the wedding. Luckily, Deb had felt the same way and they had started planning their wedding. Six months later, they were married in a huge ceremony surrounded by their family and friends.

It wasn't long after that when they were blessed with Lucas. Then two years later, Nathan came along and Dan couldn't have been happier. It was the perfect family life. However, it all came crashing down when Dan started to resort to a life of crime. He had wanted to make sure that his family was provided for, no matter what the cost.

Unfortunately, the cost was the fact that Deb and Lucas were estranged from him. Luckily, he still had Nathan on his side. Of course, Nathan had been the first one to find out the truth about his business. And Dan was able to convince him to keep it a secret for awhile. He wasn't surprised since he always could count on Nathan.

He felt guilty about not visiting Nathan during the holidays. But he knew it would be awkward with Deb and Lucas there. He hated the fact that Deb and Lucas lived so close to Nathan. Otherwise, he would visit his favorite son more often.

Dan snapped out of his daydream as there was a knock at the door. "Come in," he called as he turned to the door. He wasn't surprised when he saw his brother-in-law Cooper walked in. "You know, I wish one of these days you would come into my office with good news."

Cooper nodded understandingly. "I know. But it's not like we haven't been trying to find her."

"I don't want to hear excuses. Just find her," Dan ordered him in a firm tone.

"I understand that. But don't you think that it's time to take a break? You've been working us to death trying to find Ms. Roe," Cooper told him. "You should go to Tree Hill and visit Nathan."

"I'm assuming you're mentioning this to me because you want to go," Dan said as he raised his eyebrows. He had to admit that Cooper had a valid point. He hadn't seen Nathan for a while.

"Well, he is my nephew. And family does come first," Cooper replied. "Or at least it does for me."

Dan nodded understandingly. "I only ask one favor. Tell Nathan about Ms. Roe and tell him to watch out for her. I know it's a long shot, but you never know."

Cooper nodded. "You got it boss."

* * *

><p>Brooke opened the front door and smiled as she saw her mother standing there. They exchanged greetings as Victoria walked in. "How are you? Your father and I haven't seen you around much lately," she teased her daughter playfully. "I suppose you've been with Lucas a lot."<p>

Brooke gave her a smile. "I know. And that's what I want to talk to you about." Her mother gave her a puzzled look. She could that her daughter looked nervous. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

Her mother shook her head as they sat down on the couch. "No, I'm fine. What's wrong?"

"Lucas wants to take our relationship to the next level as in dating," Brooke told her. Victoria nodded understandingly. Brooke let out a huge sigh. "I don't know what to do. I want to date Lucas. I really do. But I don't know if I should."

"Honey, I can't tell you what to do here," Victoria said gently. "But if you want my advice, you should be careful. After all, his name is a Scott."

Brooke looked at her stunned. "Wait, you think he is related to Dan Scott?"

Victoria sighed. "It could be a possibility." Brooke hadn't even consider that thought. "Look, your father and I just want you to be careful of who you trust."

Brooke gave her mother a look. "Dan lives in Las Vegas. I doubt that he has connections way out here."

"What about family?" Victoria asked.

Brooke tried to think. "I don't know. Dan was very private about his family. And Lucas seems the same way. The only thing I know about his parents are that they are divorced and his mom lives in Charlotte," she replied. "I don't know where his dad lives. And I don't think he cares."

Her mother sighed. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

Brooke nodded. "I will."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Brooke frowned as she wondered who it was. She wasn't expecting anybody else except for her mother. She was pleasantly surprised to see Lucas standing there. They exchanged greetings as she let him in. "What are you doing here? It's only Tuesday," she reminded him.

Lucas was about to reply when he noticed Victoria. He turned red, embarrassed. Brooke smiled as she wondered what he had been about to say. "Well, I missed you. And I thought I'd surprise you by coming early. But I didn't realize that you would have company. Hello, Mrs. Davis."

"Hello Lucas," Victoria replied with a smile. "How are you today?"

"Great," Lucas said as he returned the smile. "I didn't mean to interrupt your visit, Mrs. Davis."

"You're fine Lucas. Why don't you join us?" Victoria asked him.

Lucas looked at Brooke and she nodded. He grabbed a seat in the lounge chair and they soon started their conversation. However, Victoria was quiet. Instead, she was watching as her daughter lit up as she talked to Lucas. She didn't want to interrupt their conversation. So she just let them go on.

After awhile, Victoria looked at her watch and got up from her place on the couch. "Honey, I hate to interrupt, but it's getting late. I should probably head home and help your dad figure out supper. You know what he would order if he could, takeout."

Brooke smiled fondly. "He's just not a cook like you are, Mom."

Victoria smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, Brooke. Maybe I can cook for Lucas sometime and see if my cooking beats his mother's."

Lucas laughed. "You can try."

"How about tomorrow night then?" Victoria asked him.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great."

Victoria gave him a smile. "Terrific. I'll see you then. You two have fun," she said as she gave her daughter a wink. "Bye."

"Bye Mom," Brooke replied as she gave her a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." The three exchanged good-byes as Brooke walked her mother to the front door. She then shut the door and looked at Lucas who was heading over to her. She gave him a wide smile. "We're alone at last," she said as they shared a hard passionate kiss.

"So what do you want to do now?" Lucas asked.

Brooke shrugged. "I have a few ideas. But first, I want to talk about our relationship."

Lucas sighed. "Brooke, I'm sorry about asking you like that. I should have realized that you weren't ready for a relationship. I guess I was more ready than you are. And it's ok. I'm willing to wait."

Brooke shook her head. "Well, that's too bad because I was hoping to make it official."

Lucas gave her a wide smile. "Really?" Brooke nodded as they shared another passionate kiss. "Great. And to celebrate, I'm going to take you out tonight."

"Sounds perfect," Brooke replied as she returned the smile. She just hoped that she hadn't just made a big mistake.


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my awesome beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Nathan walked into the kitchen as he smelled breakfast. He and Haley exchanged smiles as he walked over to her. "What is my lovely wife making for breakfast this morning?" he asked her as he wrapped his arms around her and held her against him.

"I'm making bacon and scrambled eggs," Haley replied happily.

"Sounds delicious," Nathan said as he gave her a kiss. He then unwrapped his arms and went over to the coffee maker. "So what are your plans for today?" he asked her as he poured some coffee into a cup.

"I don't know. I thought I'd play it by ear today," Haley told him as they heard the doorbell ringing. She frowned as she looked at the time. "I wonder who would be here this early. I know it's not Lucas. He would be stopping by Brooke's apartment first before coming over here."

"I'll go see who it is," Nathan said as he left the kitchen. He headed into the front hall and walked to the front door. He opened it and was surprised, but pleased when he saw his Uncle Cooper standing on the front porch. "Uncle Cooper, what are you doing here?" he asked as he embraced him in a quick hug.

"Why do you think I came? I came to visit my favorite nephew," Cooper told him as Nathan let him into the house. "I'm sorry to drop by unannounced. But it was a last minute decision."

"It's no problem," Nathan replied with a reassuring smile. "I'm happy you're here. But I'm sure you didn't come here just to visit me. Dad needs something from me, doesn't he?" He knew his uncle too well and he knew that he never came just to visit him. There was always some other reason he visited.

Cooper nodded. "I'll tell you all about it when Haley's not around."

Nathan sighed frustrated. "You know, I wish one time you could come here without giving me a job to do."

"It's more of a favor really," Cooper told him as they reached the kitchen. "There is my favorite niece-in-law."

Haley turned and gave Cooper a smile. "Hey, I didn't know you were in town," she said as she gave him a quick hug before going back to the stove. "How have you been?" she asked him. "Are you hungry? I can make some more if you want."

"I'd love some. Those snacks on the plane never fill anybody up," Cooper said as he sat down at the kitchen table. Nathan joined him. "And I'm doing fine. What about you two? I'm sure it's quiet in the house with no little Scotts running around."

"Well, we actually talked about that during the holidays. And we think we're ready to start our family. But there haven't been any pregnancy signs yet," Nathan told him as Haley brought over their plates full of bacon and scrabbled eggs. She then walked back over to the counter and got her own plate before walking back over to the kitchen table. She sat down next to Nathan and he gave her a comforting smile.

Cooper was disappointed. "That's too bad. But I'm sure it will happen soon," he assured him with a tight smile.

"So how long are you here for?" Haley asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, it would be nice to have you here for a visit longer than a weekend," Nathan added.

"Well, you know your Dad. He always likes his employees working," Cooper reminded him as he ate. "And that's why I can never stay for very long in Tree Hill. It's just long enough to have a few days off with you and Haley."

"I guess that means I'm hanging out with Peyton and Brooke today," Haley said as she playfully rolled her eyes. Nathan smiled at her gratefully. "I know you guys want to spend as much time as you can together before you have to go back."

"Are you sure?" Cooper asked as Haley ate the last bite of her breakfast. She had been quietly listening to the conversation.

Haley nodded as she got up from her chair. "Yeah, just promise me that you won't have him all night."

Cooper and Nathan laughed. "Don't worry. I won't," he promised. He waited until Haley left the room before speaking again. "You definitely picked a winner, Nate. I wish I could see you two more often. So does your dad. Have you two thought about moving to Las Vegas?" he asked him.

Nathan sighed. "No because Haley and I don't want to. We like the small town. It's perfect for raising our kids whenever we have any. And we are close to family." Cooper raised his eyebrows. Nathan gave him a look. "You know I didn't mean it like that. I meant that Haley's very close to her family and she would hate to live far away from them."

"I understand. I just can't say the same for your dad," Cooper told him.

"Well, it's not my fault that he decided to move away after the divorce," Nathan replied slightly annoyed. "He could have stayed in North Carolina."

"I don't think your mother and Lucas would have liked that," Cooper said. "Your mom doesn't even like me working for your dad. But I do it for the money."

Nathan sighed once again. "Yeah I know."

Just then, Haley came back into the kitchen. "Well, it looks like you can go ahead and hang out today. Peyton and I are going shopping," she told them. "I'll be back in time for supper and we'll go out to eat."

"Sounds perfect," Cooper replied.

"Let me guess, Brooke is busy with Lucas?" Nathan asked her with an amused look.

"Of course," Haley replied with a smile of her own.

"Who's Brooke?" Cooper asked curious.

"Well, I'm sure Lucas would tell you himself. But you know him. He's in a new relationship now. They have only been dating for a short while. But I can tell that he's crazy about her," Nathan told him.

"And I think that's the limit of what Lucas would want you to tell him," Haley said as she gave her husband a warning look. Nathan smiled sheepishly at her.

Cooper laughed. "That's ok. I think I'm ready to head upstairs and relax in the guestroom if you two don't mind. I think that jet lag is catching up with me," he replied.

"I'll show you to the guestroom," Nathan offered.

* * *

><p>That evening, Nathan and Cooper settled down for a game of cards. After a couple of games, Nathan knew that it was time to head to bed. He put his hands up in defeat. "Ok, I give up. You win again. I'm going to bed."<p>

"Before I forget, I want to talk to you about that favor," Cooper said. Nathan looked at him, ready to listen. "It seems that someone has witnessed an event between your father and a business associate of his that wasn't supposed to be seen. Your dad has been obsessed with trying to find this girl. We were wondering if you could look out for her and call us if you do."

"Of course. But it would help if I had a picture of what she looks like," Nathan replied.

Cooper laughed as he pulled out his wallet and started searching through it. He finally found the picture and pulled it out. "Her name is Beth Roe," he told him as he handed the picture to Nathan. Nathan looked at the picture and had to do a double take. He couldn't believe that the woman he was staring at was Brooke. "Is everything ok?" Cooper asked, noticing the look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired," Nathan replied quickly as he put the photo down on the kitchen table. He didn't want his uncle to get suspicious. "Good night, Uncle Coop."

"Night Nathan. I'll clean up our game and call your dad. Then I'm going to head up to bed myself."

Nathan just nodded as he left the room. He was too distracted to really register what he was saying. He didn't even realize that he was in his bedroom until he heard Haley calling his name. "Nathan, is there something wrong?" she asked him concerned.

Nathan sighed as he sat on the bed. Haley shut their bedroom door as she listened to his answer. "I don't think this is the right time for us to have a baby."

Haley turned to him confused as she walked over to him. "That's not what you said yesterday. Besides, it would be nice to have the house full of little Scotts running around just like my family was."

Nathan nodded as he took off his shirt. "I know. But something came up and I feel that it's better to wait."

Haley gave him a playful smile. "Well, maybe I can convince you otherwise."

Nathan gave her a small smile in return. But he shook his head. "I don't feel like it tonight, Hales."

Haley frowned, but didn't push it. She figured that he was just tired over the excitement that Cooper was there. So she changed out of her clothes into her pajamas and snuggled under the covers. She waited patiently for Nathan. Eventually, he crawled under the covers next to her and she cuddled up next to him. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep.

However, Nathan couldn't sleep. His mind was full of his dad and Brooke. He knew he would be in big trouble with his dad if he didn't tell his Uncle Cooper about Brooke or whoever the hell she was. And his punishment would be having his dad hurt Haley. Nathan never had that fear that it would happen until now. He turned to Haley and watched her as she slept. He knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. But he didn't want anything to happen to Brooke either. He sighed. He knew what he had to do.


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. Can't believe there are over 100 reviews already. And I'd like to thank my awesome beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Lucas knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer. The door finally opened and he smiled as he saw Haley at the other side. They embraced in a tight hug. "Hey, I was wondering when you were going to stop by and visit," she teased.

Lucas gave her a look. "Well, I had a good excuse this time. I heard Cooper was in town. So I wanted to avoid him as much as possible," he told her. He frowned as he asked, "He's not here now, is he?"

Haley shook her head and Lucas sighed in relief as she spoke. "Nathan took him to the airport this morning. Then he said he had a few errands to run. He'll probably be back in a few hours. So you have me for company while you wait. Is that ok? Or shall I call Brooke?"

Lucas laughed. "Actually, I came to talk to you about Brooke." Haley turned to him, ready to listen. "Her birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks and I want to throw her a surprise birthday party," he explained. "And I was hoping that you and Peyton would help me plan it."

Haley smiled widely. "That's a great idea. Brooke won't ever expect it. And we should have it at Tric."

Lucas nodded in agreement. "That's exactly what I was thinking. So you'll help?"

Haley gave him a wide smile. "Of course I will. And I'm sure Peyton will love to help too. Let me just call her and see if she's available to come over." She headed to the kitchen for her purse.

Lucas was right behind her. "Great. I was going crazy trying to think of something to get her. I want it to be special since it is her birthday and all," he replied as they reached the kitchen.

"I know. And it will be," Haley assured him as she walked over to her purse. She started looking through it and tried to find her phone. "She'll love it."

Lucas nodded. He then changed the subject. "Dare I ask how Cooper's visit went?" he asked her as he pulled a face.

"Well, it went fine except Nathan now doesn't want children," Haley told him sadly. Lucas looked at her surprised. She then thought for a moment. "It's really weird because Nathan seemed like he was looking forward to starting a family. Then all of a sudden, he changed his mind."

"It's probably because of Cooper," Lucas replied with a frown. "He's just like Dan. He tries to manipulate people in doing what he wants them to do."

Haley shook her head. "It sounded like Cooper wanted us to start a family. Yet, Nathan started acting strange right after he came to visit," she told him as she sighed. "I just wish he didn't say that he didn't want children now."

Lucas looked at her curious. "Why do you say that?"

Haley shook her head as she pulled her phone out of her purse. "It's nothing. I'm going to go call Peyton."

Lucas watched her as she walked away and wondered what was bothering her. However, he could see that she wasn't in the mood to talk about it. So he decided to let it go and focus on planning Brooke's surprise birthday party.

* * *

><p>Nathan pulled the car into a parking space in front of the drop off area of the airport. He didn't say anything to his uncle as he helped him get his suitcase out of the trunk. He had been quiet the whole trip. He had tried not to be, but he couldn't help it. He was nervous about telling his uncle what he wanted to say.<p>

"Well, I want to thank you for the great weekend," Cooper told Nathan as they headed into the airport. "I promise that one of these times I visit that it won't be just for work." Nathan didn't answer and Cooper looked at him a little annoyed. "Ok, what is wrong with you? You've been quiet the whole drive down here. Whatever you want to say, you should say quickly because I will be heading through security soon."

Nathan took a deep breath before he spoke. "I quit." He knew that it was the only thing to do. He couldn't rat on Brooke or let his dad hurt Haley. As hard as it was, he had to do this.

Cooper looked at him surprised. "What? Nathan, what the hell has gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry, Uncle Coop. But I can't do this anymore," Nathan told him. "I don't want to become like Dad. Haley means everything to me and I don't want to lose her." Cooper was about to reply when his nephew continued. "Don't try and talk me out of it. I've made up my mind."

"What the hell am I supposed to tell your father?" Cooper asked him.

Nathan had to think for a moment. "Nothing because I'll tell him," he replied. He knew that he had to be the one who told his dad. He didn't want to risk Dan coming to Tree Hill.

"You know he won't be happy about this," Cooper warned him. "After all, he depends on you, Nathan."

Nathan sighed. "I know. But I think it's time for me to move on."

Cooper nodded understandingly. "Ok, but don't take too long. Or I'll have to tell him. And you know how angry he gets when he hears it second."

Nathan didn't have to be told twice. "Well, it's been fun, Uncle Coop. Hope you come to visit again soon."

Cooper gave him a smile as they embraced in a quick hug. "I promise." They then pulled away. Cooper then said, "You know, you don't have to go with me to check in my bags or to the security checkpoint. I can go by myself. I'm sure you want to get back to Haley."

"Well, I do have errands to run," Nathan replied. "I'll see you later, Uncle Coop."

"See you later," Cooper said before they went their separate ways. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that Nathan went through the double doors of the exit. He then walked up to the counter and gave a wide smile to the woman. "I'd like to cancel my flight," he told her. After a few minutes, he went to find a chair so he could sit. He then pulled out his cell phone and called Dan. He waited impatiently for him to answer the phone. Finally, he heard someone picking up the phone. "Hey, it's Cooper. I know I'm supposed to fly back today. But I think I'll wait until I find out if my hunch is right or not."

_"And what hunch is that?"_ Dan demanded. His curiosity was stirred instantly as he hoped Cooper had some good news for him.

"I think your son knows where Beth Roe is," Cooper replied.

Dan immediately became extremely interested in what he had to say. _"What makes you say that?"_

"Well, he started acting weird the minute I showed him Beth's picture. I didn't say anything to him, but I could tell that he was surprised. And he told me that he wanted to quit working for you just as we were reaching the airport," Cooper told him. "Just to warn you, he's going to call you later with the news."

_"Take all the time you need then. Text me the minute you are absolutely positive that you've found her. I don't want any mistakes,"_ Dan ordered him. _"You know how important it is to find her."_

"You got it," Cooper replied before he hung up.

* * *

><p>Brooke looked at the time and was glad that lunchtime was drawing near. She was starving and was more than ready to take a break. She couldn't concentrate on anything and she was glad that there were no customers in the store. Otherwise, she would have to help them before she could go on her lunch break.<p>

She heard the door open and Brooke quietly groaned to herself. But she decided to put on a smile and get through it. She started to ask a question until she looked up and saw Lucas. She ran over and embraced him in a tight hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked him happily.

Lucas gave her a wide smile in response as he said, "You know me and my surprises. I'm here to take you to lunch."

"Well, it's a good thing that it's my lunch break now," Brooke replied, returning the smile. "Let me just get my purse and we'll be on our way." Lucas waited patiently until she was ready to go. They walked out of the store hand-in-hand. "So where are you taking me to this time?" Brooke asked eagerly.

"Actually, I was thinking of us just going back to your place and I could make us lunch," Lucas replied.

Brooke turned to him surprised. "Really? You don't want to go anywhere else?"

Lucas nodded and grinned as he replied, "Yeah. And I thought it could be a quick lunch so we could have more time to have some fun."

Brooke couldn't argue with that. "That sounds perfect," she replied before they shared a passionate kiss. "So what are you planning on making us?"

"It's a surprise," Lucas told her.

"I always love your surprises," Brooke replied with a smile. "But can't you give me a tiny hint?" she asked him.

Lucas laughed. "Let's just say it's not frozen pizza."

Brooke couldn't help but smile wider as they continued down the road. After arriving at Brooke's apartment, Lucas made them lunch. As they ate, they started talking about their future plans for the weekend. That was when Lucas suddenly brought up a subject that Brooke wasn't expecting.

"So I was thinking now that we are officially dating, we should move closer to each other," Lucas said. "That way, we don't have to only see each other on weekends."

Brooke tried to smile, but his suggestion had shocked her. "Don't you think it's a little too soon to be talking about that?" she asked him nervously. "After all, we've only been dating for a little while."

"I'm not talking about moving in together. I'm just talking about us moving closer," Lucas replied softly.

Brooke sighed. She was about to reply when the doorbell rang. She went to answer it and was surprised to see Agent Hargrove standing there. He was about to say something when he saw Lucas standing there. He walked past Brooke and into the apartment before he walked over to Lucas. "You must be Lucas Scott. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Andy Hargrove, a family friend," Andy said as he and Lucas shook hands. He gave him a polite smile as he did.

"It's nice to meet you," Lucas replied.

"I'd hate to interrupt your visit, but do you mind if I talk to Brooke alone for a few moments?" Andy asked Lucas.

Lucas shook his head. "No, go right ahead."

Andy nodded gratefully. "Let's go into your room," he told Brooke and she followed him into her bedroom. He then shut the door and glared at her. "Beth, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Brooke wasn't sure what he was angry at. She frowned in confusion as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Didn't I warn you not to trust anybody? And here you are, conversing with a Scott," Andy exclaimed with a sigh.

He was about to go on when Brooke interrupted him. "Mom already gave me the lecture. I know I'm supposed to be careful. And I am. I promise," she told him.

Andy sighed once again. He knew that he had no choice but to trust her judgment. "Alright, but I'm going to keep a close eye on you. After all, you're the one who is really in danger, not your parents."

Brooke nodded. "I know." The conversation was then over and they left the bedroom. They walked through the hall and back into the living room, where Lucas was waiting. "Is there anything else I could do for you?"

Andy shook his head. "No, that's all I needed to tell you. I'll let you and Lucas go back to your lunch."

"Do you want to stay for lunch?" Brooke offered.

Andy gave her a smile. "Thanks, but I already had lunch. And I have work to do. So I'll see you later. It was nice to meet you, Lucas."

Lucas nodded as Brooke saw Agent Hargrove to the front door. They exchanged good-byes before Brooke closed the door. "Why does it seem that everybody always wants to interrupt us when we want to be alone?" Lucas teased her as he frowned in mock disappointment.

Brooke giggled. "Because they can read our minds."

"Well, do you know what I'm thinking now?" Lucas asked her playfully.

Brooke pretended to try and think about it. "You're thinking that we should clean up our dishes before we head into my bedroom?" she asked him.

Lucas groaned. "Can't we just leave the dishes there?"

"We wouldn't have to worry about it after we're done," Brooke pointed out.

Lucas pretended to be disappointed. But Brooke could tell that he was smiling. "Alright, let's get to work."

Forty five minutes later, Lucas dropped Brooke back off in front of the store. She exchanged smiles with Millie, her coworker as she went behind the counter. Before either could say a word, Peyton came through the door, smiling widely. "Brooke, there you are. I've been looking all over for you," she said excitedly. "I wanted to tell you and Haley first. Jake and I are engaged," she exclaimed happily as she showed Brooke and Millie her engagement ring.

"Congratulations," Brooke squealed happily as she took in the sight of Peyton's engagement ring.

"Yeah, we are all planning to celebrate at Tric tomorrow. Will we see you and Lucas there?" Peyton asked before she turned to Millie. "And you and Mouth should come too. It would be nice to celebrate with the whole gang."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," Millie replied.

"We'll definitely be there," Brooke added happily.

"Great," Peyton replied. There was a short pause. "So how was your lunch with Lucas?" she asked her. Millie also looked at her interested.

"It was the same old fun we always have," Brooke told them with a smile. She knew that they weren't the right people to talk about the possibility of moving to Charlotte. Her mother was the best person to talk to about that.

"And this is why you two are going out tomorrow night. There's more to a relationship than just sex, you know. And there is especially more when you're actually in a relationship and not just friends with benefits," Peyton told her.

Brooke gave her a look. "Don't you think I know that? I've been in a relationship before. And I think it's kind of my own business what Lucas and I want to do on our dates."

Peyton knew she had a point. "Whatever you say, Brooke," she said as she looked at her watch. "I got to go. I'll see you two later." They exchanged good-byes before she left the building.

As the two young women started to get ready for customers, Brooke couldn't help but think about moving to Charlotte. She wanted to be closer to him, but she knew that she couldn't leave her job or her parents. She actually liked working at the clothing store. Yet, she would love to help Deb and Lucas with the family restaurant. She really wished that she could drop everything and move to Charlotte so she could be with Lucas.

"Brooke, are you ok?" Millie asked her softly.

Brooke had been so lost in thought that she didn't realize Millie was talking to her. She nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about some stuff," she replied as the door opened. She then gave Millie a reassuring smile before she went to attend to the customer.


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews, not to mention my awesome beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Everyone raised their glasses as they made a toast to Jake and Peyton. Brooke couldn't help but notice that Haley didn't even take a sip from her glass and her curiosity was peaked. However, she didn't say anything about it as she could tell that she was trying to hide it. She watched as Haley excused herself and walked towards the bathroom. Brooke only waited for a few seconds before she started to follow her.

Lucas suddenly stopped her. "Hey, don't tell me you're skipping out on the party already," he teased her. Brooke just smiled in response. "Don't stay in the bathroom for too long. I want to have a chance to dance with my girl. I'm sure we can out dance these guys."

"Is that a bet?" Jake asked him.

Brooke didn't even hear Lucas's reply as she headed to the bathroom. Peyton was right behind her. She too could tell that something was bothering Haley. They hoped nothing was wrong. However, they knew that they should check on her.

When Brooke and Peyton arrived in the bathroom, Haley was already washing her hands in a sink. She suddenly jumped when she saw Brooke and Peyton. "You shouldn't sneak up on a person like that," she said annoyed as she frowned.

"Well, we always scare Brooke. So now it's your turn," Peyton joked.

Brooke was about to comment when she decided not to. "So what's going with you, Haley?" she asked her.

Haley took a deep breath before speaking. She knew that she couldn't anything from her friends. "I'm pregnant." She immediately started to shush Brooke and Peyton as they started squealing happily. "Nobody else knows including Nathan. I haven't told him yet. I'm not even sure if I should."

Peyton and Brooke exchanged confused looks. "What? Why not?" Peyton asked her. "Is everything ok between you two?" She was concerned and Brooke couldn't blame her. There was something about Nathan that didn't make her want to trust him. However, she was willing to put up with him for Lucas and Haley.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, everything's going fine. It's just that he decided to change his mind about having a family all of a sudden."

"Did he say why?" Peyton asked.

Haley shook her head. "I can't tell him. One of you guys has to cover me and say you're pregnant instead."

"Haley, we can't do that. It wouldn't be right. And it wouldn't work because Jake and I always use protection," Peyton replied as she turned to Brooke. "But you and Lucas seem to be so into having sex that it doesn't sound like you two are always careful."

Brooke gave her an offended look. "My sex life isn't any of your business."

"But you don't always use protection, right?" Haley asked hopefully.

Brooke sighed. "No, but I can't cover for you. I have too much on my plate already to do this favor for you. I'm sorry." She didn't let Peyton or Haley reply. Instead, she headed out of the bathroom and back over to Lucas and the rest of the gang. "Come on, Lucas. I want to get closer to the band."

"Hold on. I want to take a few pictures of us before you leave us," Peyton said as she and Haley came back. Neither said anything about Haley's news. Brooke decided to forget it as she protested along with her friends. But Peyton was firm. "Hey, it's my party. I can do whatever the hell I want. And I promise I'll take only a couple of pictures," she told them.

Jake groaned. "You know that's never true. Once you start, you get carried away."

"Come on. The sooner we do it, the sooner it is done," Brooke pointed out. No one could argue with that. So they started to pose and smile as the camera started clicking. Nobody even noticed a flash from a second camera across the room from the bar.

Hours later, Lucas drove Brooke back to her apartment. Luckily, they had only drunk one glass of wine each. So they both felt safe to drive home. However, Lucas and Brooke wanted some alone time after being with their friends all evening. So he offered to take her home instead of Jake and Peyton, who Brooke had ridden with. Brooke had happily accepted.

"Thank you for driving me home," Brooke told Lucas gratefully as he walked her up to the door.

"It was no problem, Pretty Girl," Lucas replied as they shared a loving kiss.

Brooke smiled at her new nickname. "I love it. Now I need to think of a nickname for you," she said as she unlocked the front door.

Lucas shrugged as they walked into the foyer. "I don't need a nickname," he replied. "Besides, what would you call me?" he asked her.

Brooke groaned disappointed as she shut the front door. "Come on. It's only fair since you gave me a nickname."

"But what nickname would you give me? Everyone already calls me 'Luke'," Lucas pointed out as he sat down on the couch.

"You are no fun, Broody," Brooke pouted as she sat down next to him.

Lucas just gave her a smile. "Yes, I am and you know it," he replied as he started tickling her. She squealed with laughter as she tried to get away from him. She was able to escape and ran to her bedroom. Lucas ran after her and tried to grab her. She climbed on the bed and he climbed on after her. "Now I have you," he said playfully as he grabbed her around the waist.

"Please spare me," Brooke replied.

"I'll let you go on one request. You must satisfy me with my need of sexual pleasure," Lucas told her as he kissed her neck. "And it must be good or I'll demand more."

Brooke froze at his words. She suddenly realized that this was hitting too close to home. The painful memories of Dan Scott trying to hit on her instantly came back. "Lucas, I don't want to play this game anymore," she said, pushing him away from her. He looked at her surprised. He had felt tense at her words. "I'm kind of tired and just want to go to bed."

Lucas nodded understandingly. "Do you want some company tonight?" he asked her as he moved his arms from around her waist.

Brooke looked at him. "Do you even have to ask?" she asked him as she gave him a smile.

Lucas smiled in return as he leaned over and gave her another passionate kiss. "Want to play hooky tomorrow?" he asked her.

"You've been playing hooky a lot lately. I'm surprised that your mom hasn't fired you," Brooke replied with a laugh.

Lucas sighed as he realized that Brooke was right. "Yeah, I know. She understands that I am in love and want to be with my girl. But she doesn't like that I am neglecting my responsibilities as the manager."

Brooke thought for a moment. "Have you ever thought of handing the manager's job to someone else? Like Nathan?" she asked him.

Lucas shook his head. "He and Haley probably would if Haley's family wasn't living so close."

Brooke nodded understandingly. "I'll have to think about it some more," she replied as she started to pull off her shirt. The truth was that she hadn't had a chance to talk about it with her parents yet. She knew that she had to make that phone call soon. But she didn't want to think about that now. Instead, she wanted to play a different game with Lucas.

"Could you help me?" she asked him with a playful grin.

Lucas grinned back. He was thrilled to hear that Brooke wanted to play more games. "Sure," he replied. A few seconds later, her bra was exposed. Lucas took the time to appreciate the sight in front of him. "Brooke Davis, this is turning me on."

"I thought it might," Brooke replied with a smile. "Now I think it's your turn. Show me that handsome chest of yours, Broody." Lucas happily took off his shirt and Brooke looked at him unimpressed. "I think I would love it more if you showed me your boxer shorts."

Lucas interrupted her. "You go first."

They continued to play the game until every piece of clothing was off of them. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke and lowered her down onto the bed as he sucked her lower lip his mouth. He felt Brooke gasp as he settled his weight over her gently. Brooke drew her knees up slightly to give him more room. He looked down into Brooke's eyes, his own eyes were hooded with burning desire. Her lips were swollen; her hair mussed slightly where he had one hand tangled in it.

Lucas licked his suddenly dry lips, as he continued to gaze into Brooke's eyes. He saw the desire that was burning in them and he found himself drowning in them. He moaned slightly and simply lowered his head again, reclaiming her mouth in his.

Lucas traced Brooke's lower lip with the tip of his tongue, needing to taste her again. He felt her satin soft lips part under his, and he groaned low in his throat to her velvety tongue slip against his. His whole body throbbed with desire, his brain refusing to comply as his body took over. Brooke shifted under his weight, both of them moaning softly into each other's mouths when the hard length of his erection pressed straight against her core.

Brooke lifted her head from the pillows, pressing her lips harder against Lucas's lips. She nipped his lower lip gently. His soft growl he gave in response was in sync with the light pressing of his groin to hers. Brooke couldn't help it. She lifted her hips further against his, while running his fingers through his hair.

Lucas moved and carefully guided himself to her, causing their lips to part. Brooke gasped softly, as he grunted softly. He thrust shallowly, inching his way into her. He glanced down at her and lowered his head. His kiss was deep and powerful and Brooke lost herself in him as he filled her completely and he began to move.

She could feel his muscular back moving under her hands. His deep gasps met her ears as he thrust harder, bringing them towards the goal they so desperately sought. She could tell he wanted her with him. His hand slipped under her ass and tilted her hips up slightly as his body pushed hers harder and faster. Then suddenly, the world exploded into stars.

Brooke arched towards him as she went limp. Lucas lifted a leg and wrapped it around his waist and pounded into her hard. His entire body seemed to throb as he emptied himself, both body and soul, into her. He then slumped heavily onto her shaking form as he breathed hard and panted her into her neck.

They lay there silently for a few moments before Lucas moved and pulled the covers over them. He rolled onto his back and she cuddled up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and he kissed his forehead. He could feel Brooke relaxing towards sleep under him as he closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews! And thanks to my awesome beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Lucas knocked on the door and waited patiently until someone could get there and answer it. He then exchanged smiles with Victoria as she opened the door. He knew that she was surprised to see him since he hadn't called before coming over. However, he had made sure that Brooke wasn't there before he had headed over to talk to them.

Victoria let him in the foyer before speaking. "What brings you over our way?" she asked him curiously. She wasn't used to seeing him without her daughter by his side.

"I hope it's not to ask our daughter's hand in marriage because I'm not giving you permission or blessing," Richard said abruptly. His wife gave him a look.

Lucas was startled by the comment, but he was able to keep his focus on the real reason that he had gone there. "No, I wanted to let you know that Haley, Peyton and I are planning to throw Brooke a surprise birthday party next week. And I thought that you two would want to come. And maybe give me some ideas on what she would like for her birthday." He added the last part in a hopeful tone.

Victoria and Richard exchanged looks before turning back to Lucas. "Lucas, I know you mean well. But I don't know if Brooke would want to have a surprise party this year," Victoria told him gently.

"Why not?" Lucas asked her confused. He would have thought that Brooke would love a surprise party since she always loved his surprises. He also thought that her parents were acting a little odd.

"It's complicated," Victoria replied, hoping that he wouldn't ask why. She didn't know how else to say it. She just didn't think it was the right time to have the party. "However, I will help you with ideas on what to give her."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it," Lucas said, both feeling and sounding a little disappointed. He, Haley and Peyton had already started planning the party. He then looked at his watch and saw the time. "I got to go. I'll talk to you two later."

Richard and Victoria exchanged good-byes with him as Victoria walked him to the front door. She waved good-bye to him and waited impatiently until he was down the driveway. She sighed relieved as she shut the door behind her. "A surprise birthday party for Beth or should I say Brooke? What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?" she asked her husband with a sigh.

Keith looked at her with a frown. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. That boy is getting way too close to our daughter. I don't trust him or his brother for that matter," he replied in a concerned tone.

Karen gave him a look. "The only reason that you don't trust them is because their last name is Scott. There are plenty of people with that last name. It doesn't mean that they are related to Dan Scott."

"I still say that we should ask Agent Hargrove if we can relocate somewhere else. I don't want to see our daughter get hurt," Keith said in an exasperated tone. He had a niggling feeling that something wasn't right about the Scott brothers.

"I think that she will get hurt either way," Karen replied softly.

Miles away, Haley and Peyton were at a store looking at party supplies for Brooke's surprise party when Peyton started up the conversation. "So have you told Nathan about the baby yet?" she asked Haley curious. "Or did you chicken out again?"

Haley rolled her eyes. She had a feeling that conversation would be brought up sooner or later. "I'll answer your question if you answer mine," she replied. Peyton looked at her confused. She had no clue what her friend was talking about. "What is it with you bugging Brooke about her sex life? Not to be rude, but it's really none of your business of how Brooke wants to spend her time with Lucas. Are you trying to break them up or something?" she asked her.

Peyton just rolled her eyes in response. "Well, Jake and I _do_ live right in the next apartment, remember? And sometimes late at night, we can hear them having the time of their lives. I can't get to sleep because of those two sometimes."

Haley gave her a look that showed she didn't believe her. "Come on, Peyton. Walls aren't that thin. Aren't you exaggerating a little?" she asked her as she put some streamers into the cart that was about to overflow. She knew what would get under Peyton's skin. "Or is it that you might be jealous because your relationship with Jake isn't that intimate?"

Peyton raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I'm not jealous. Jake and I have a wonderful relationship." She proudly held up her engagement ring to her friend. "Speaking of being intimate, did you tell Nathan about the baby yet?"

"That's none of your business either," Haley replied. She should have known that Peyton would have gone back to that topic to get the focus off herself.

"In other words, you haven't told him yet," Peyton said as she looked at their shopping list. She knew that Haley wanted to drop the subject. "Ok, we have streamers and balloons. Do we need anything else to decorate the room?" she asked her.

Haley thought for a moment. "We should get some confetti. That way, we could use it when she comes into the door."

Peyton had to agree. She then thought of something else that they could get. "We should probably get a card too and have everyone sign it. I'll go get the confetti and you go and try to find the perfect birthday card for her."

Haley gave her an annoyed look. "Do you know how tough it is to pick out a birthday card for someone?"

"Why do you think I suggested you to do it?" Peyton asked her with a smile as she disappeared down the aisle.

Haley let out a sigh as she headed towards the cards. There were so many that it was hard to choose the perfect one. As she stared at the rows of birthday cards, she started to get a weird feeling that someone was watching her. She looked around slowly and saw that nobody was watching her. She then turned back to the cards and shook her head. She was obviously being a little too paranoid.

* * *

><p>Julian couldn't stop looking at the picture that Cooper had taken the other night of Brooke at the club. "I still can't believe that she has been in Tree Hill all this time and that your nephew didn't tell the boss," he told him as he gave his phone back to him. "I knew that he couldn't be trusted."<p>

After confirming Beth was indeed in Tree Hill, Dan had sent Julian and Ian out to North Carolina to help Cooper to kidnap Beth and Haley. Cooper had picked them up that morning and brought them to his hotel in Wilmington.

Ian just rolled his eyes and got up from his chair frustrated. "Who cares? I want some action. What the fuck are we waiting for?" he exclaimed angrily. He was getting restless. He wasn't a patient man when it came to carrying out orders for Dan. The sooner he got them carried out, the better.

Cooper gave him a look. "You and I both know that this has to be carefully planned. We can't screw this up or Beth will get away again," he said firmly. "And possibly Haley if Nathan finds out I'm still here. I know my nephew and he will do anything to protect Haley, even if it means sending her away."

"Then why don't you go back to Las Vegas and we'll handle the job?" Julian asked him. "Especially if you're so worried about Nathan or even Lucas finding out you're still here. Then there is your sister. I'm sure that she would be so happy to hear that you're back in town."

Cooper knew that he had a point. However, he had his own reason for staying. "Because I started this job and I'm going to help finish it," he replied before he pulled out a notebook from a bag. He opened it before showing it to Julian. "I've been taking notes and it doesn't look like we will be able to get Beth and Haley alone together anytime soon. Beth is either at work or with my other nephew Lucas." He had watched Beth closely over the last few days. And it didn't look like she was alone very much.

Julian looked at him exasperated. "Well, we can't just take Haley. Dan wants both of them. And it's easier to grab them at the same time. He would be pissed off if we just grabbed one and not the other."

Cooper knew all too well what would happen if they didn't complete their job correctly. "Don't worry. I have a plan on how to get Beth into Nathan's house so we can grab them both," he assured them. He thought a lot about how they were going to carry the plan out considering the obstacles that they had to face.

Julian was confused. "What if Lucas suggests that she stays with him for a few days?" he asked him.

"I doubt that her parents would want her to move in with him, even if it was only temporary," Cooper replied. "According to my sources, they have just started dating. Beth wouldn't want to be far away from her parents in case something happens to them. That'll be why they're with her in the first place."

Julian thought for a moment as he processed what he said. "Are you sure your so-called plan will work?" he asked him. Cooper nodded, wondering what he was getting at. "Great because I just thought of the perfect date to kidnap Beth and Haley."


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews! And thanks to my awesome beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Nathan jogged down the street, lost in thought. The phone call with his dad had gone well, too well. His father had been disappointed, but he didn't pressure him about staying. Instead, he had encouraged Nathan to take a break and have a think about it for a few days before turning in his resignation. It was almost like he had been warned by Cooper. Nathan figured that he probably had been. He knew his father and that wasn't how Dan usually acted.

It made him extremely worried and anxious. He feared that Cooper had also told Dan about his strange behavior. That was the last thing he wanted. It was hard enough trying to avoid Brooke or Beth all the time. Then he had Haley on his back. She knew that something was bothering him and it killed him not to tell her. But he knew that it was the only way to protect both her and Brooke.

Of course, the best way to protect both Haley and Brooke was to get them out of Tree Hill. However, he didn't want to do it until he was positive that Cooper knew that Brooke was Beth. He knew that it was crazy to wait instead of just making them leave, but he didn't want to risk it.

He reached his house and followed the sidewalk up to the front porch. He then took a few deep breaths before he headed into the house. He walked through the rooms until he reached the kitchen, where Haley was busy working away at the table. "What are you working on?" Nathan asked her curiously as he opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

"I'm working on the invitations for Brooke's surprise party," Haley replied as Nathan opened the bottle and started drinking the water.

Nathan frowned at what he heard. "I thought Brooke's parents said that the party isn't a good idea?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah, but by the time that they told Lucas that, most of the party plans had already been set. So we are going to go ahead with the party anyway." There was a short pause. "It was funny because Mr. Davis thought that Lucas was going to ask his permission to marry Brooke. Of course, I don't blame him. I don't think they are anywhere near ready for that next step. They haven't even been dating a month."

"Lucas hasn't been talking about marrying her yet, has he?" Nathan asked her as he frowned once again.

"Well, I'm sure that he wants to do it somewhere down the road. He and Brooke are perfect for each other," Haley replied as she smiled.

Nathan sighed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'm not sure perfect is the word I would pick for them."

Haley turned to him confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked as she got a puzzled look on her face.

"It's nothing," Nathan quickly replied. He knew that if he went on any longer, he would spill the beans.

Haley pushed her chair out, stood up and went over to him. "You know what I think we need? I think we need some alone time together. How about I make us a romantic candlelight dinner tonight?" she asked him as she wrapped her arms around him.

Nathan gave her a smile in response. "Do you mind having it at the restaurant? I promised Mom I would help her out tonight." He then thought for a moment. "Why don't you have the surprise party there instead of Tric? Tric is so popular. It doesn't seem right for us to hog it, even if it is for one night."

Haley knew he had a point. "True, but Tric is so much closer and easier for us to get to." There was a short pause. "But I would love to join you at the restaurant tonight. I'm sure that we'll have fun." Just then, the kitchen phone rang and Haley moved away from him and walked over to answer it. She pulled it off the receiver and put it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked. She waited for a reply, but there was silence. She groaned frustrated before putting the phone back on its receiver. "Ok, this is really getting annoying. That's the third time that someone called this week and nobody's there."

Nathan frowned as he grew anxious once more. "Really? How come you never told me about this before?"

"Because I didn't want you to get worked up about it. I thought it was just a kid playing a crank call," Haley replied.

Nathan gave her an annoyed look. "You should have told me that the first time it happened," he exclaimed in a frustrated tone. This made him even more worried than before.

Haley didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry."

Nathan knew that he had to calm down. He took a deep breath as he said, "No, I'm sorry. I just want to protect you, but I can't do that if you don't tell me stuff like this." Haley nodded understandingly. "Look, I've got to go to the store and get some stuff for my mom for tonight. Want to join me?"

"Actually, I'm in charge of getting Brooke to the party. So I have to head over to the clothing store and see if I can convince her to come to Tric on Thursday night. We would do it on Friday, her actual birthday. But Lucas has some of his own surprises planned for her that night," Haley told him with a smile.

"How are you going to convince Brooke to come to Tric without Lucas?" Nathan asked her curious."

Haley just smiled wider at him. "I have my ways," she replied before she gave him a quick kiss. She started to head out of the kitchen when she turned back to him. "I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too," Nathan replied with a fond smile before his wife disappeared. However, his thoughts soon went back to the phone call. He wondered if the phone call really was just another prank call or whether it was a warning. He hoped it was the first one, but he had a feeling that it was the second one. If it was the second one, he knew that he would have no choice but to make Brooke leave Tree Hill before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Brooke was serving out a customer when she noticed that Haley had walked through the entrance. She finished up with the customer as Haley walked up to the counter. They exchanged smiles as Haley arrived. "Can I help you with anything?" Brooke teased her.<p>

Haley laughed in response. "Well, you can't really help with clothes. I mean you have great taste. But that's not what I'm here for."

Brooke looked at her surprised as she asked, "You still haven't told Nathan yet, have you?"

"No, I haven't. Every time I start to, we get interrupted by something or other," Haley replied frustrated. "And he really seems distracted for some reason. But he won't tell me what's bothering him."

"And you're still hoping that I could cover for you?" Brooke asked her.

"No, I gave up on that," Haley replied. "I want to see if you were willing to take some time away from your boyfriend to have a girls' night out with me and Peyton on Thursday night. No boyfriends, fiancés or husbands allowed. So what do you say?"

Brooke gave her a smile. "I'd love to." There was a short pause. "But I'll only do it if you would join me for lunch today."

Haley nodded in agreement as she asked, "Ok, where do you want to go?"

"Well, maybe we could go to your house," Brooke suggested.

Haley immediately stopped her right there. "No, let's go to your apartment," she replied as she realized that she had left the invitations right on the kitchen table. She quickly tried to make up an excuse. "After all, I came out here to get out of the house for awhile."

"You know I can't cook," Brooke reminded her.

Haley just gave her a smile. "You will be able to after I'm done with you. Now tell Millie you're leaving and I'll meet you in the car." Brooke nodded and disappeared in the back. Haley headed back outside to her car. She waited patiently until Brooke was ready before they headed to the apartment.

"You know, it's weird that you mentioned Thursday when my birthday is Friday," Brooke told Haley as she drove the car through the streets.

Haley did her best to act innocent. "Really? What a coincidence. Do you have any plans with your parents or Lucas?"

Brooke shook her head in response. "No, but I'm sure that Lucas will have something planned for me. He always does."

Haley nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he's excellent in doing that." She then changed the subject. "So do you have a birthday list?" she asked her.

"Actually, I've been thinking about it and I've decided that I don't want anything this year," Brooke replied. Haley raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Instead, I want to make sure that all the money people would spend on gifts goes to a charity."

Haley gave her a wide smile. "That's so thoughtful of you, Brooke."

"Well, I figured it's the least I can do," Brooke replied as they arrived at her apartment. Haley parked the car and they climbed out. "The only problem is figuring out which charity the money should go to."

"Just leave that to me," Haley told her as they reached the front door.

Brooke pulled out her key from her purse and unlocked the door. They walked through the living room to the kitchen just as the phone started ringing. Brooke frowned. "I wonder who that could be. Most people know to call me on my cell-phone if they want to get a hold of me."

"It's probably one of those people who want to sell you something. Nathan and I get those all the time," Haley assured her as she rolled her eyes. She hated the telesales people. "Or probably a wrong number. You should just let the answering machine pick it up."

Brooke nodded in agreement. "Can I get you something to drink?" she asked as the phone kept on ringing. She was tempted to pick up the phone, but she knew that she shouldn't. She pulled out the water pitcher as she heard the answering machine pick up. She put the water pitcher down on the counter before pulling out two glasses. She then froze as she heard the message on the answering machine, dropping the two glasses in shock.

"_Give yourself up now and nobody will get hurt."_


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my awesome beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Only own the plot

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

Brooke was staring out into space when she heard someone saying her name, forcing her back into reality. "Brooke, are you ok? You're shaking," Haley noted as she saw the terrified look on her friend's face.

"I'm sorry. I guess that message scared me," Brooke replied in a shaky voice.

Haley gave her a look. "Brooke, you were trembling. You still are. And I can see why. That message even has me rattled. And I don't even know what the hell that guy was talking about. What kind of sick person would leave a message like that especially a woman who lives alone?" Haley frowned as she spoke. Brooke didn't say anything as she remembered that the broken glass was still on the floor. She bent down and started picking up the big pieces with shaky hands. Haley helped her as she continued to talk. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it was just a wrong number. I've been getting that a lot too lately."

Brooke shook her head. "This is different."

"I don't see how," Haley replied. "Look, it's obvious that you're really scared about all this. So why don't you stay with me and Nathan for a little while?" she offered. She knew that it wasn't right to ask without talking to Nathan first. But this was an emergency.

Brooke smiled gratefully. "That's sweet, but I don't think I can."

"Yes, you can. And you will. You may not be ready to move in with Lucas, but you certainly aren't staying here alone anymore. And Nathan and I have plenty of room at our house," Haley replied.

"I'll think about it," Brooke told her. The truth was that she really had to talk to Agent Hargrove first.

They then finished cleaning up the pieces of glass before Haley showed her how to make an easy lunch. They then sat at the kitchen table and started eating their lunch quietly. Neither of them really felt like talking much. However, Brooke couldn't stand the silence and finally decided to speak. "Actually, there is a present that you could give me," she said.

Haley looked at her surprised. "There is?"

Brooke nodded and managed to smile as she spoke. "Yes, it's you telling Nathan about the baby." Haley tried not to laugh. "That's what you can give me."

"Let me tell Nathan in my own time," Haley told her.

Brooke gave her a look. "By the rate you're going, you'll be hiding this until the baby is born. How far along are you anyway?" she asked her, realizing that she had never asked her friend that.

"I was six weeks when I found out. So I'm in my eighth week right now," Haley told her. There was then a short pause. "And I was actually thinking about telling him tonight over a romantic candlelight dinner at his mom's restaurant, but I think I'm going to cancel that."

Brooke looked at her. "What? Why? You deserve a night out with Nathan." She then realized why Haley was backing out. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine," she lied. She tried to put a fake smile on her face. However, Haley could tell that she was lying and Brooke had to admit defeat. "Ok, you're right. I'm absolutely terrified."

"Stay with me and Nathan then," Haley insisted. She didn't like the thought of being alone after that call. Brooke was about to respond when her friend stopped her. "It doesn't have to be permanent, just for a few days."

Brooke sighed. She hated to admit that she really didn't want to stay at the apartment alone. Yet, she didn't know if it would be right to stay with Nathan and Haley without permission. But she knew that Haley was waiting for an answer. "Alright, I'll stay with you," she finally replied.

Haley gave her a wide smile. "You won't regret it, Brooke."

Brooke tried to smile back as she heard a knock at the door. Haley followed her to the front hall to see who it was. Brooke opened the door and gave her mother a smile. "Hey, what's up?" she asked her.

"Well, I came by the store to surprise you for lunch and Millie told me that you were already on your lunch break. And she said that you might have stopped here. So here I am," Victoria explained. She then noticed the worried looks on their faces. "Is everything ok?" she asked concerned.

Before Haley could answer, Brooke spoke up. "Haley, could I speak to my mom alone for a moment?" she asked her.

Haley gave her a confused look, but she nodded. "Yeah, I got to go to the bathroom anyway."

Victoria then waited anxiously until Haley was in the bathroom before speaking. She could tell that something was wrong with her daughter. "Honey, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked her daughter. Her voice was filled with concern.

Brooke didn't say anything. She really didn't want to tell her mother about the message. Yet, she knew she had to. She gestured her mother to follow her into the kitchen. She then played the message again and Victoria gasped horrified as she listened. "Oh my God," she exclaimed as she tried to keep her voice down.

"Mom, what are we going to do?" Brooke asked as she tried to keep her tears in.

Her mother embraced her in a tight comforting hug. She knew how worried her daughter was. "Don't worry. You'll just stay with us until Agent Hargrove comes back. And then he'll help us find another location."

Brooke looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Victoria sighed. "Well, that's why I came over here. Agent Hargrove has to go out of town for a few days, family emergency." Brooke groaned in dismay. She couldn't believe the timing. "But the local police are going to keep an eye on us. I really thought that would be enough protection until now."

Brooke knew that she was referring to the disturbing message. "How did they find out my number? It's unlisted."

"We're talking about Dan. He has his ways." Brooke knew she had a point. "Did you recognize the voice on the message?" Victoria asked her.

Brooke nodded. "I'm pretty sure it was one of the men who were with Dan in that business meeting that started this whole mess. But I don't know who he is."

Just then, Haley came back into the room. "Is everything ok?" she asked Brooke and Victoria. They nodded, not wanting to mention the conversation. "Brooke, I can stop by after work and help you move your stuff over to my house."

Victoria looked at her daughter confused. "Haley offered to let me to stay at her house for a few days and I accepted," Brooke explained.

"Well, that's very nice of her," Victoria replied. "I think it's a great idea."

Brooke was surprised, but didn't have a chance to reply. She looked at her watch and saw that her lunch hour was almost over. However, she didn't feel like going back, not after the message. "I think I'm going to call work and take the rest of the afternoon off. I'm suddenly not feeling well." She grabbed her cell-phone before heading to the other room.

"Poor Brooke. She's really shaken up about that message," Haley noted. Victoria couldn't help but agree. "Of course, I don't blame her. It was creepy." She then turned to Victoria. "You don't mind if she stays with us, right?" she asked. Victoria looked back at her surprised. "I saw the look that she gave you like she was asking your permission."

Victoria knew that she couldn't hide from that. "Well, I just want my daughter safe. But I think she'll be fine with you and Nathan," she replied. "Besides, it's not like we won't see her. We'll see her at her surprise party."

Haley gave her a smile. "So you and Mr. Davis decided to go after all?"

Victoria nodded. "Yes, we talked about it and thought that it would be nice. It would really show Brooke that there are people that love her here."

Haley looked at her confused. "Of course we do. Why wouldn't we?"

Victoria then realized that she said too much. "It's nothing. Forget I said anything about it." Haley gave her a strange look, but didn't say anything more about it.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe how many dresses you tried on," Haley exclaimed to Brooke as they walked into the Scott mansion. Since Brooke had taken the afternoon off, Haley had decided to distract her with a shopping trip to Wilmington. Brooke happily accepted since she wanted to find the perfect dress for not only Thursday night, but for Friday night too. "Were you trying to buy out the whole store again?" she teased her.<p>

"Hey, I wanted to find the perfect outfit to wear for my man," Brooke replied with a smile.

"Did someone say my name?" asked a familiar voice. Brooke and Haley turned to see Nathan and Lucas coming into the front hall.

Brooke put her bags down before she embraced her boyfriend in a tight hug. She was overjoyed to see him. "Hey, I thought you weren't coming until the weekend."

"I was until I heard that Nathan and Haley were heading to Charlotte to help my mom out at the restaurant. So I thought that we could spend a night alone before your birthday," Lucas explained as he smiled.

"That sounds just perfect," Brooke said before they shared a passionate kiss.

"Speaking of that, we should get going," Nathan said as he looked at the time. "Are you all ready to go?" he asked his wife.

Haley nodded before they exchanged good-byes with Brooke and Lucas. "Have fun," she told them as she gave them a smile.

"Don't worry. We will," Lucas replied, returning the smile. Brooke then walked them to the door. She and Lucas waved good-bye before she shut the door. "So what do you want to do for the next few hours?" he asked his girlfriend as he gazed in her eyes.

"All I want is to spend time with you," Brooke replied as she gave him a smile.

"Maybe I can show you a hint to one of my fabulous surprises for Friday night for my favorite girl?" Lucas asked her.

"I don't think I need a hint," Brooke replied with a sly grin.

A few hours later, Brooke and Lucas were cuddled up together in one of the guest rooms. Lucas had his arms wrapped around Brooke as they were both lost in thought. However, they were both thinking of different things. "Lucas, have you done things in the past where you wish you could turn back the clock and redo them?" she asked him.

Lucas nodded. "Of course I do. But then I wouldn't learn from my mistakes. Why do you ask?"

Brooke shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Come on. It's got to be something if you mentioned it. What's bothering you?" Lucas asked as he sat up in the bed.

Brooke copied his action. She let out a deep sigh before speaking. She then changed her mind about what she was going to say and said something else. "Well, I'm just saying that I was a spoiled little brat when I was little. I wanted everything and I wanted it right then and there. So I sometimes wish that I could have been more grateful back then instead of now. Because there are some kids who didn't have a great childhood as I did. And it wasn't just their parents that were missing. It's food, clothing and a home. And that's why I decided that instead of presents this year, the spending money is going to a charity."

Lucas smiled proudly. "That's a great idea. Have you decided which charity the money would go to yet?"

Brooke shook her head. "No, Haley told me that she would take care of that."

Lucas laughed. "Yeah, she's pretty good at that." He looked at her hard. He had a feeling that there was something else bothering her. "Is there anything else that you wanted to talk about?"

Brooke quickly shook her head as she snuggled back next to him. "No, I just want to be with you."

The next few days went by fast. Both Haley and Brooke were relieved when they found out that Nathan didn't mind Brooke staying for a few nights. In fact, he watched her and Haley like a hawk after she moved in. He didn't want anything to happen to either one of them. Luckily, there were no more strange phone calls after that. Both Nathan and Brooke were relieved, but still a little worried.

Soon, it was the night of Brooke's surprise party. Even though Brooke was excited about what she believed was a night out with Haley and Peyton, she wasn't happy to find that Haley had still not told Nathan about the baby. Haley lied and made up an excuse. But the truth was that she wanted to wait until the surprise party to tell him. She thought that that would be the perfect time to tell him.

"Are you sure I can't drive you two over there?" Nathan asked Haley for the thousandth time as he headed out the door.

Haley nodded. "Yes. Otherwise, she might get suspicious. Now go. We'll be there in a half-hour."

Nathan sighed, but he could tell that his wife wasn't going to budge. "Alright, I love you."

"I love you too," Haley replied as they shared a passionate kiss. They then jumped as they heard the doorbell ringing. "I wonder who that could be," she said with a frown as Nathan opened the door.

"I have a special delivery for a Ms. Brooke Davis," the man said as he brought a bouquet of roses into the house.

"Wow, these are so beautiful," Brooke said, admiring the roses as the deliveryman handed them to her. "I wonder who they are from."

"Have a nice night," the deliveryman replied as Nathan saw him out.

Brooke then noticed the note and read it aloud. "Brooke, I wish I could be with you tonight. But don't worry. I'll have tons of surprises for you tomorrow night. Happy early Birthday. Your Secret Admirer." Brooke smiled to herself as she thought of Lucas. "Broody, you are too sweet."

Nathan just shook his head in amusement. "I'll see you two later," he said as his wife gave him a look to tell him that he had to get going. "Have fun tonight."

"We will," Haley replied with a wink. Nathan grinned at her in response.

As he went to his car, he looked around to make sure that he wasn't being watched. There didn't seem to be any unfamiliar cars around. So Nathan climbed in his car and pulled out of the driveway. Little did he know that the delivery van hadn't left the block.

It didn't take long for Nathan to arrive at Tric. Practically everyone on the invitation list had arrived already. Even Deb was already there, talking to Victoria in a corner of the room. She had been willing to drive to Tree Hill, just for the surprise party. After the party was over, she was going to stay with Nathan and Haley for the weekend before she would drive back.

Nathan walked over to Lucas, Jake and Peyton, who were doing their best to hang the banner that had 'Happy Birthday, Brooke' across the top of the stage. However, they were arguing about whether it was straight or not. Nathan decided to help them out.

"So how long do you think it will take Haley to convince Brooke to get out of the bathroom?" Peyton asked them as Lucas climbed down the ladder.

"Haley said that they will be here in a half-hour," Nathan replied as he looked at his watch. "I wish it was sooner." He really hated that he left them alone. He had a feeling that something wasn't quite right. However, he knew that he had to shake it off so he could enjoy himself at the party.

"You're anxious to see your wife already?" Lucas teased him. "But you just left her."

Before Nathan could answer, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Richard Davis. Nathan started to grow nervous as Mr. Davis spoke. "Nathan, I can't thank you enough for watching over my daughter for the last few days."

"It's my pleasure," Nathan replied nervously. "Haley and I love having her with us."

Lucas just rolled his eyes. He waited until Richard left the three before speaking. "You are such a suck up. I can't even get her father to really talk to me without giving me glares. How the hell did you get off the hook?"

"He's married?" Peyton guessed.

Lucas gave her an annoyed look. Nathan knew exactly how to cheer him up. "Well, you may not be sucking up to Brooke's dad, but you are certainly sucking up to Brooke herself. And I thought you were going to wait until tomorrow for your surprises."

Lucas frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the roses that you sent Brooke," Nathan replied as he saw the confused look on his brother's face deepened. His eyes suddenly went wide as he realized what had happened. "We have to get back to the house. Come on," he told his brother. Lucas was still confused, but followed Nathan out of the club and to his brother's car.

"Nate, what's wrong?" Lucas asked anxiously.

"See if you can get a hold of Haley," Nathan ordered. He knew that Haley always answered her cell-phone and hardly ever had it turned off. "I think she and Brooke are in trouble."

Lucas sprung into action then and started dialing Haley's cell-phone number. He put the phone to his ear and waited for her to answer. Instead, he instantly heard her message for voicemail. "Damn it. It went straight to voicemail." Nathan pushed on the gas some more after that, knowing that his wife was in danger.

When they arrived at the house, Nathan rushed through the front door. "Haley! Brooke!" he called through the house. Nobody answered. Panic started to set in as Lucas followed his brother into the foyer. He started to grow concerned as well when he didn't see Haley or Brooke around.

To Nathan's horror, there were hardly any signs of a struggle. He then knew that Cooper must have stayed in Tree Hill after all and Haley had let him into the house. He also knew that Cooper had to have help. There was no way he could had dragged Brooke or Haley out on his own.

Nathan then noticed that the roses had been placed in a vase on the dining room table. His heart started beating fast as he saw a different note was next to the flowers. He slowly walked over and grabbed the note from the table. He was a little scared to open it. Yet, he knew he had to. He opened the note and read it silently to himself. "Nathan, you broke the rules. Now I'm afraid you'll have to suffer the consequences. Dad." He felt a sinking feeling as he stared at the note in shock. Lucas frowned as he saw his motionless brother and took the note from him. He read over the words that were written and his eyes shot to his brother in shock. Nathan had a lot of explaining to do.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my awesome beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Only own the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

Brooke slowly came out of unconsciousness as she heard someone calling her name. She opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She immediately noticed that she wasn't in the Scott mansion anymore. She tried to get up, but soon realized that she was bound to a chair. She was relieved to see that Haley was sitting next to her, however, she was bound to a chair as well. "Are you alright?" she asked her friend.

"Depends on the answer you are looking for," Haley replied.

"What happened?" Brooke asked her as she noticed that she was still wearing her red dress. She tried to remember, but her mind was still fuzzy.

Haley was quiet as she thought for a moment. "I don't know. The last thing that I remember was being in the kitchen and getting a glass of water for someone," she replied. "And then the next thing I know, I wake up here."

Brooke then knew that she was in danger when she recognized the man who came in the room, as one of the guys who worked for Dan. However, she couldn't put the face with a name. A couple of more men followed him in including Cooper. Brooke then realized that her parents' fears of Dan being related to Lucas and Nathan were true. She couldn't believe that she had been so stupid.

"Hi Haley. Brooke," Cooper said in a casual tone.

"Cooper, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Haley demanded angrily. "Wait, do you two know each other?" she asked as she turned to Brooke.

"We used to work together before she moved to Tree Hill," Cooper replied with a sly grin. "Or should I say ran away to Tree Hill?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haley asked him as she struggled to get out of the tape that secured her to the chair. She didn't let him answer. "Look, I don't know what type of sick joke you're playing, but I would really like it to end."

"Don't blame me. It's not my fault that you're here. Blame your new friend. If Nathan would have told me that she was in Tree Hill right away, you wouldn't be here right now," Cooper replied.

"Nathan knows?" Brooke asked horrified. This was just getting worse by the minute.

"Nathan knows what?" Haley asked her anxiously. She was starting to get irritated with Cooper. "Ok, what the hell is going on? I demand an explanation."

"I'm going to have to leave that to _Brooke_," Cooper replied with a smirk. He then turned to the men gathered there. "Come on, boys. Let's give these ladies some private time."

Brooke couldn't even look at the smirking faces of the other men as they followed Cooper away from them. Haley just looked at Brooke, confused. However, she didn't say anything until everyone else left. "Brooke, what's going on?" she asked hesitantly.

Brooke took a deep breath before answering. "The reason that I told you that my parents and I were from Seattle is because we are in the Witness Protection Program." Haley looked at her shocked. "My real name is Beth Roe."

"What does Dan want with you?" Haley asked her worried. Brooke had a feeling that Cooper was listening in the next room so she knew that she couldn't say much. She then realized that Haley wasn't asking about Cooper. She was asking about Dan. She gave her friend a confused look. "I couldn't help but eavesdrop on your conversation you had with your mom the other day. I knew that there was more to that creepy phone message than what you were telling me."

Brooke sighed. She couldn't blame Haley for doing that. "I saw something that I shouldn't have. And Dan wants to make sure that I keep my mouth shut about it," she replied.

Haley knew that would be the answer she heard. Yet, she hoped that it wouldn't be. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, ok? I promise."

"Hales, you may know Cooper, but you don't know the rest of these guys. They are rough and dangerous. And I don't want anything to happen to you or your baby," Brooke replied.

"I don't care. I'm not going to let them hurt you," Haley protested.

"Did I hear you correctly? You are going to have my great niece or nephew?" Cooper asked as he walked back into view. "Well, that changes things."

"You know, it's never polite to eavesdrop," Haley replied as she glared at him. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Well, the plan was to have you both suffer. But I think Dan would agree with me if I delay that for now. Being separated from Nathan is hard enough without losing the baby too," Cooper told her before turning to Brooke. He gave her a calculated look as he said, "You, however, are a different story."

"Let Haley go," Brooke begged. "You got who you wanted. She has nothing to do with this."

"You and I both know that can't happen. She'll go straight to the police and call Nathan. And we certainly can't have that," Cooper replied.

"So what are you going to do with me?" Haley asked him.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll have to talk to Dan first," Cooper replied in a casual tone.

"No, _I'm_ talking to Dan first," Haley insisted. "Because this is bullshit."

Cooper tried to calm her down. "Hey, easy with the language. You may be able to use that language around me. But the other guys aren't as understanding as I am."

"Don't give me any special treatment, Cooper," Haley spat. The anger and annoyance was clear to hear. "Because I don't want it."

"You might want to rethink that, Haley," Cooper warned her sternly. "Because you really don't want to experience what we have in store for Brooke. I mean Beth."

"You aren't going to kill me?" Brooke asked him hopefully.

"Oh we will." Brooke's hopes instantly vanished. "But Dan is going to let us have some fun with you first," Cooper replied with a smirk. "And that won't begin for a few more hours. Good thing that you are already dressed for your birthday party."

Brooke gave him a confused look as she felt her blood run cold at his words. "I never told Dan my birthday. How the hell did he find out?"

"Let's just say, one of your new friends told us," Cooper replied before he left them again.

Haley and Brooke exchanged looks. "Who do you think betrayed us?" Brooke asked Haley worried.

Haley sighed. "I don't know. But I hope that whoever the hell it is has a guilty conscience and tell Nathan and Lucas where we are. Or there will be hell to pay."

"Would you cut with the chit-chat? We're trying to work over here," called one of the guys from the other room.

"Why don't you come in and make me?" Haley exclaimed as Brooke gave her a stunned and horrified look. "Like you weren't thinking it." Brooke didn't know what had gotten into Haley, but she had a feeling that it wasn't just hormones.

They then heard footsteps and one of the men appeared. He grinned as he said, "Wow, I'd never thought that our second guest would be so feisty."

"You're the one who left that creepy message," Brooke replied as she recognized his voice.

"The name is Julian," Julian said as he pulled out a roll of tape from behind his back. "And do you think that you could convince your new friend to be a little more cooperative?"

Haley glared at him. "I'm a pregnant woman who is taped to a fucking chair because my father-in-law kidnapped me to just to punish my husband, who is also his son. So I don't think I'm going to be cooperating anytime soon," she exclaimed angrily. "And if you want to ask me something, ask me directly instead of trying to convince Brooke to do it."

Julian knew that she had a point. He walked over to her. "Are you like this all the time?" he asked her.

"Julian, just put the tape over their mouths and get the hell back in here," Cooper ordered. "We have work to do."

"Gladly," Julian muttered before he ripped off two pieces of tape. He happily put the first one over Haley's mouth as she glared at him. He then walked back over to Brooke. "And after we finish our work, we have a few things to discuss with you, _Ms._ _Davis_," he said as he put the tape over her mouth. He then left the room, leaving Brooke terrified of what was to come.

A little while later, Julian heard his phone ring. He looked at the caller ID and was happy to see that it had been the call that he had been waiting for. He excused himself and walked out of the warehouse for some privacy. He didn't want to risk Beth or Haley to overhear and find out who betrayed them.

"I was wondering when you were going to call. You know how impatient Dan gets when he wants a report," Julian said in a firm tone. "And why the hell did you not tell me that Haley was pregnant?"

The person on the other end of the line was just as annoyed as Julian was. _"You know I couldn't call right away. And do you want me to answer that or give you the report?"_ the other person on the line replied.

"Give me the report," Julian demanded.

_"Well, Deb knew something wasn't right once I told her about Lucas's and Nathan's abrupt departure. So we all headed over to the house. And we found Lucas getting ready to pound Nathan. But Mr. Roe and Jake pulled them apart before he could do anything. Lucas then told us about Dan's note. Then Nathan told his side of the story. Of course, he only told part of the truth. He told the group that he was working for Dan, but quit when he was asked to do something that he didn't want to do. And the punishment was taking Haley. But he lied when he told them that Dan's men probably took Beth just because she was with Haley at the time. Of course, only Beth's parents and I knew the truth. They went to talk to Nathan privately while Deb tried to calm Lucas down. I'm not sure what they talked about exactly, but Nathan must have convinced them to stay here while he and Lucas go confront Dan. They are taking the first flight out in the morning."_

"Thanks for the heads-up. Now tell me why the hell that you didn't say anything about Haley's pregnancy?" Julian asked in a firm tone.

_"What can I say? I'm excellent at keeping secrets. Talk to you later, Julian,"_ the person said before ending the call.

Julian hung up the phone as he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He just smirked as he turned around to see Cooper. "Well, my lovely informant just told me that your nephews are heading to Las Vegas in the morning."

"I'm surprised that your friend is willing to betray her friends like this," Cooper said.

"Well, she needs the money," Julian replied. "After all, she is getting married soon and wants to make sure she and her husband are stable." He then chuckled. "It's funny how she tells her friends not to trust Nathan when she is the one not to be trusted."

"She was taught well," Cooper said as they headed back into the warehouse.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my awesome beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

Karen just stared out of her bedroom window as she watched the sun rise. It was a beautiful morning. However, the day didn't match her mood. She hadn't sleep a wink the previous night since she was so worried about Beth.

She felt someone wrap his arms around her and knew it was her husband. "It's all my fault. I should have made her leave as soon as she got that message," Karen said as she pushed him away. "Why didn't I push her?"

Keith immediately shushed her as she turned around and buried her face against his chest. He embraced her in a comforting hug as the tears started to fall. "Don't blame yourself. You didn't know how close Dan's men were. None of us did."

"We should be celebrating her birthday right now. Our baby should be turning twenty-four today," Karen said tearfully. She was trying to hold it all together, but it was getting harder by the hour.

Keith tried to calm her down. "We will as soon as she gets back."

Karen pulled her head back and gave him a look. "May I remind you that Dan wants our daughter dead? And what about Haley? I hate to think what they are going to do with her, especially since she is part of Nathan's punishment."

"Nathan told me that Dan never has his men do the job right away," Keith replied. "He has his men wait a few days."

Karen could tell that there was more, but he didn't want to tell her. She turned to him. "Not that I want Dan or his men to kill our daughter, but why the wait?" she asked him.

Keith knew it was best not to answer that question. He knew Karen would be heartbroken if she found out that Dan's men loved to torture their captive before killing that person. "Does it matter? It gives Nathan and Lucas a chance to find Beth and Haley before it's too late," he replied.

Karen gave him another look. "How can we trust them? They _are_ Dan's sons. And Nathan knows the truth about us," she reminded him. "How do we know that it's not just an act?" she demanded.

"Because I saw how upset he was when he found out that Haley was missing too. And I could tell that he wasn't acting. I know it's hard to trust him, but he's all we got," Keith told her. "He and Lucas will bring Beth back to us safely. I know it," he assured her as he held her close again.

Karen just nodded as she had a thought. "What I want to know is who ratted us out," she said as Keith frowned. "I know in my heart that it's not just a coincidence that Beth and Haley just happened to be kidnapped the same night that Beth's surprise birthday was scheduled. They knew that Beth and Haley were going to be alone."

Keith nodded in agreement. "You're right. Someone else is working for Dan."

"And if we find that person, maybe we can persuade him or her to tell us where they are keeping Beth and Haley," Karen added as she suddenly had a thought. "And I think I know the perfect person to start with."

* * *

><p>Brooke suddenly was woken up by the smell of bacon and eggs coming from the other room. She then knew it was morning and the guys were having breakfast. She and Haley exchanged nervous looks as they heard footsteps.<p>

Cooper appeared and started walking towards Haley. "I'm sure you girls are starving since we took you before dinner last night," he told them as he pulled the tape off Haley's mouth. Haley just glared at him while he walked over to Brooke and pulled off the tape from her mouth too. "And after a nice breakfast, we'll put you in your new room before we discuss some business with Beth since we didn't have a chance to last night. It got too late."

"New room?" Haley asked him as she frowned.

"Well, Dan wants to make you more comfortable since you are pregnant," Cooper replied as Julian came into the room with a couple of containers of food. "Breakfast is served." Cooper undid the tape that bounded Brooke's wrists before doing the same for Haley. Julian then handed the containers to Brooke. "You're lucky that it's your birthday or we wouldn't be doing this for you," he said before leaving the room.

"And I wouldn't try to escape if I were you," Julian added before he followed Cooper out.

Brooke waited until she was sure that they were gone before she turned to Haley. "Hales, I know that you don't want any special treatment, but please don't fight this," she begged her. Haley didn't say anything. "If something happens to you or your baby, I would never forgive myself."

Haley looked at her as Brooke gave her a pleading look. She sighed as she said, "Alright, I'll play along for now."

"Good. Now eat so we can do our business meeting," Julian called impatiently, letting them know that he'd been eavesdropping on their conversation.

Haley was about to respond back when Brooke gave her a warning look. She instead angrily grabbed one of the containers and started eating hungrily. Brooke didn't move. She was too nervous to eat. However, she didn't dare say a word since she was afraid that they would make her go to the so-called business meeting right away if they knew that she wasn't eating.

Haley knew what she was thinking. She quietly encouraged her friend to eat and Brooke finally grabbed the other container and started eating. Both ate quietly as they thought of Nathan and Lucas. They knew that they would be desperately searching for them. Brooke prayed that they would be rescued before her time was up.

It was only a few minutes before Cooper and Julian came back in with some of the other men. "Ok, time's up," Julian said as he grabbed Brooke's arm. One of the other men grabbed her other arm.

Cooper grabbed Haley's arm tight. She struggled to get away from him, but he kept a firm grip on her. Haley was sure she would have bruises afterwards. "Girls, why don't you say your good-byes now? Because you won't see each other for the next few hours."

"Don't hurt her," Haley exclaimed.

"Why would we want to do that? We just want to talk to her," Cooper replied before he gave a nod to Julian. He and the other man dragged Brooke out of the room. Cooper then followed them, forcing Haley to go with him. Brooke was pulled to the table where the men had sat at while doing their work. As the men taped Brooke to a chair, she watched Cooper lead Haley down the hall. "Don't start without me," he called.

"Alright, but don't take too long," Julian called back as he grabbed the roll of tape from the table. He bent slightly and looked Brooke directly in the eye as he said, "Here is how it's going to work. If you keep your mouth shut while we're talking, we won't have to use the tape."

"Why don't you just kill me now?" Brooke demanded as she glared at him. "Isn't that why you were searching for me in the first place?"

"Because this is our reward," Julian replied as he grinned. "We get to play with our captives for a few days before we kill them. You, however, get one extra day because it's your birthday today. So all you are going to get today is a little chat with us. Then tomorrow, the fun begins."

"Let's get started," Cooper said as he came back into the room. "And I'll ask the questions." Brooke was now more nervous than ever. She had been dreading this all night and now that it was time, she was terrified. "I'm sure that you still remember that night six months ago when you saw the little business deal between Dan and his associate, right?" Cooper asked her.

"I'm sure she would have nightmares about it if she didn't stay with your nephew all the time," Julian said with a chuckle.

Brooke glared at him. "Leave Lucas out of this," she exclaimed angrily.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your mouth shut?" Julian asked. He didn't let Brooke answer as he tore off a piece of tape. He then put it over her mouth. "And I thought that you would be more cooperative considering your position."

Cooper just smirked as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He pressed a few buttons as he spoke. "Speaking of Lucas, I have a lovely picture of you two at the club," he said as he showed Brooke the picture he had taken. "I wonder how heartbroken he will be when he discovers that not only did you worked for Dan, but you also lied about who you were," he taunted her.

"He'll probably never want to speak to you again. So in a way, we're doing you a favor by killing you," Julian added.

"Can we just skip the chit-chat and just get to the fun?" asked one of the other men impatiently.

Cooper gave him a look. "You know the rules, Ian. I'm in charge until Dan says otherwise. And I'm saying that there is no fun until tomorrow. After all, it is Beth's birthday and I'm sure that is what she wants. And I promised Haley that we would take it easy on her today."

"Do you always do what your niece tells you to?" Julian teased him.

* * *

><p>Lucas just stared out the window as the plane finally arrived in Las Vegas. The four hour flight was too long. Of course, he had spent the entire flight thinking about Brooke and Haley. He prayed that they were alright. He would kill Dan if they weren't.<p>

Yet, he still didn't understand what Dan had to with kidnapping Brooke and Haley. He didn't quite believe Nathan's story about the reason why they were kidnapped. There had to be more to it than what he had told him. But he wasn't in the mood to ask him. He was too pissed off at him to talk to him about it.

Lucas waited anxiously until the passengers were allowed to get off. He then grabbed his carryon bag before quickly heading down the aisle. Nathan was right behind him. They were soon out of the airport and in a taxicab, headed for their dad's hotel. Like the airplane flight, both of them were silent.

When they arrived at the hotel, Nathan tried talking to him. But Lucas just ignored him as they got their suitcases out of the trunk. He pulled his suitcase through the hotel entrance and into the lobby. He rolled it over to the front desk and waited for Carrie to see him. He wasn't surprised when Carrie immediately noticed Nathan and started flirting with him. "Hey, Nathan. It's been too long."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested, Carrie?" Nathan asked her annoyed. She always flirted with him every time he had come to visit. He tried to tell her that he was taken, but she could never take a hint. "But I am interested in knowing if we could talk to my dad."

Carrie nodded as she gave him a flirty smile. "He's been expecting you two. Your room is all ready for you and Lucas. I'll arrange for a bellhop to take you to your room. After you get settled, I'll take you to Dan."

"Thank you, Carrie," Nathan replied, ignoring the look. It wasn't long before the two were in their room unpacking their suitcases. Lucas didn't even look at him. Nathan sighed. "Ok, this has gone on long enough. How much longer are you going to give me the silent treatment?" he asked him.

"I don't know. How long it will be before you tell me the truth about all this?" Lucas demanded as he looked at his brother angrily. Nathan didn't say anything. "If you really didn't do what Dan asked, then why the hell don't you just apologize and do the task for him? Then we can get Brooke and Haley back and it will all be over."

"It's not that easy," Nathan replied with another sigh. Lucas looked at him and waited for more. Nathan knew that it wasn't the right time to tell him. However, he had a feeling that Dan would if he didn't. He loved spilling juicy little secrets like that. "He already has what he wants and that is Brooke."

Lucas looked at him confused. "Last night, you told me that the only reason that Dan's men kidnapped her was because she was with Haley. Now you're telling me that she is the one that Dan was after in the first place?" he asked him. He shook his head in disbelief. "What the hell does Dan want with her?" He then shook his head again. His brain was having trouble processing everything that had happened. "You know what? I don't care what he wants with her. You just convince him to let Brooke and Haley go."

Nathan nodded in agreement. He knew that he had to be the one to do it. "I'll go talk to him now," he told Lucas before leaving the room. He just hoped that his dad would listen to him and let Brooke and Haley go. However, he knew that he wouldn't. But he knew that he had to try.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

As Nathan walked down to his father's office, he started to get nervous. He had to say his words carefully. He knew that if he got his father too upset, Brooke and Haley would get be hurt more than they already were or perhaps even killed. He felt guilty enough for being stupid and leaving them alone after the strange phone calls. He didn't need their deaths on his conscience too.

He didn't even knock as he barged in. He then cringed as he saw a redhead who didn't look much older than him all over his dad. The two immediately stopped what they were doing as the young woman turned to him, embarrassed. Dan didn't even flinch. "Rachel, I'd like you to meet Nathan, my son. Nathan, this is Rachel Gatina, my new secretary."

Rachel gave Nathan a flirty smile. "So you're the favorite son? It's nice to meet you. And I wouldn't exactly call me new. I've been working here for six months."

Nathan raised his eyebrows at Dan as he said, "Boy, you don't waste any time in trying to find replacements, do you?"

There was an awkward silence as Rachel crawled off Dan's lap. "I'll let you two talk alone."

Nathan watched her as she walked out of the office and closed the door. He then turned back to Dan. He wasn't surprised to see that his father was smirking at him. Nathan didn't get a chance to speak as Dan spoke up first. "Don't even ask if I will let Ms. Roe go because I think you already know the answer to that." There was a short pause before his smirk grew as he added, "Now Haley is a different story, considering she's carrying my grandchild."

Nathan frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded. "Haley's not pregnant."

"I don't know why you are getting so upset. You should be happy that you're going to be a father," Dan replied. He got a strange thrill as he realized Nathan knew nothing about the baby. "And I would never want to harm my grandchild. So I'm going to let Haley go, but I'm afraid you are going to have to wait a few days."

"Let me take Haley's place then. After all, I'm the one who didn't do what you asked," Nathan protested.

Lucas suddenly burst in the room. He glared angrily at his brother. "Nathan, are you out of your fucking mind?" he exclaimed. "You knew it would be wrong to give Brooke to Dan. After all, she is your friend. And you would never betray a friend like that."

"Beth," Dan said quietly. Nathan gave him a warning look. However, Dan ignored him as he turned to Lucas. "I'm sure you mean Beth, right?" he asked as he leaned back in his chair. He had a sly smirk on his face as he did. "At least, that's the name she was using when she was working for me."

Lucas glared at him with hatred written all over his face. "What the fuck are you talking about? Brooke would _never_ work for a sick son of a bitch like you!"

Dan just chuckled. "Well, I'm sure _Brooke_ wouldn't. But her counterpart _Beth_ did before she left and moved to Tree Hill."

"You're a fucking liar!" Lucas exclaimed angrily.

"You want proof?" Dan asked him.

Nathan suddenly interrupted him. He knew that he had to stop his father from going any further. "He doesn't need proof. He knows the truth. Brooke would never work for you. And I wish that I never did."

He was about to leave the office when Dan spoke up again. "You now have two days to find them. So I suggest that you get started. Because by Sunday night, your little friend will be dead." Lucas glared angrily at Dan. He was about to say something when Nathan stopped him. Dan also gave him a warning look. "All I have to do is make the call and you won't get a chance to say good-bye to Brooke."

"Why do you want Brooke? What the hell has she ever done to you?" Lucas exclaimed.

Dan just smirked. "Let's just say that she wasn't a great spy."

Nathan knew that the conversation would just get worse if he didn't step in now. "Come on, Luke. We're wasting our time here." Lucas knew that he was right. Dan wouldn't help them. He just continued to glare at Dan as he followed his brother out of the office. Nathan was relieved when they finally were out of there.

As they headed down the hall, Nathan suddenly grabbed Lucas and pulled him into an empty bathroom. He glared angrily at him. "What the hell were you thinking? I thought I told you that I would handle it," he said, trying to keep his voice calm.

Lucas gave him a look. "Did you really think I would sit there and wait for you to come back when my girlfriend and your wife are in trouble?"

Nathan knew he had a point. He would have followed Lucas to Dan if it had been vice versa. However, he still was mad at him. "I had everything under control until you burst in the room."

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "You call Dan speeding up Brooke's death sentence under control?" he exclaimed.

Nathan ignored the question. "If you would have let me give myself up, I could have been sent to wherever Dan is holding Haley and Brooke. I could have gotten us both out somehow."

"What makes you so sure that he wouldn't have tricked you and kept all three of you?" Lucas asked.

Nathan sighed before answering. "Because Dan doesn't want to harm his grandchild."

Lucas looked at him shocked. "Haley's pregnant?"

Nathan was surprised. "You didn't know?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, of course not. I thought that she would have told you before she told me." He quickly changed the subject. "We've got to get back to Tree Hill as soon as possible." Nathan agreed and they headed out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Brooke didn't know how much more of the taunting she could take. It seemed like days since they had first started. She tried to ignore their words, but they made her listen to them. She then realized that she had to be grateful that this was all what they were doing to her. It could be a lot worse. She knew it would be a lot worse tomorrow. She was dreading it. Yet, she still wished that something would interrupt the fun. Her prayers were answered when a cell-phone started to ring.<p>

The men suddenly became quiet as Cooper got his cell-phone from the table and checked who it was. From his smirk, Brooke knew that it had to be Dan. She couldn't do anything but listen as Cooper put Dan on speaker. _"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."_

"No, you're fine. We're just having a little chat with our old friend Ms. Roe here," Cooper replied.

_"Really? Then go get Haley. I like to talk to both of them."_

Brooke had a feeling that wasn't a good sign. She hoped that she was wrong. She tried not to think about it too much as Cooper left to get Haley. A few seconds later, he returned with her. He gently pushed her into a chair that was next to Brooke. "Ok, we're all here. Go ahead Dan," Cooper said into the phone as Julian pulled the tape off Brooke's mouth. He grinned as she winced.

_"Well, I first want to say 'Happy Birthday' to Beth. Did you get my flowers?"_

Brooke and Haley exchanged looks before Brooke turned back to the phone. "Those were from you?" she asked horrified. She should have known that the flowers weren't from Lucas. He would have been more obvious than secretive.

She could hear Dan chuckling on the other end. _"You haven't changed a bit. I'll miss that sense of humor of yours."_ There was then a short pause. _"By the way, you now have three days instead of four." _Brooke gasped in horror as Cooper and the guys smiled happily. _"So it's technically two if you don't count today. You can thank Nathan for that. Speaking of him, I didn't realize that he didn't know about the baby." _Haley could only glare at the phone as Dan continued. _"But he didn't believe me, just like Lucas didn't believe me when I told him that you used to work for me, Beth."_

"I'm not surprised considering how much you have lied to him over the years," Haley said, suddenly speaking up. "Why would he believe you now even if it's true?"

Dan laughed_. "I knew there was a reason why I liked you. You're so smart. And don't worry. I'll let Cooper release you in a couple days."_ He then got serious. _"Ok, take Beth and Haley to Haley's new room. I'm sure they want to spend as much time together as they can before Sunday night. We have business to discuss."_

Brooke and Haley exchanged worried looks as Julian undid the tape from Brooke's chair. She winced a few more times as the tape was roughly pulled from her skin. He and Cooper then forced them out of the chairs. They made them walk across the room and around the corner to a small room. In the room was an old mattress with a blanket and a pillow lying on top of it. Julian and Cooper pushed them in before closing the door and locking it.

Haley and Brooke embraced each other in a tight hug. They then pulled away as Haley spoke. She looked at her friend concerned. "Are you ok? They didn't hurt you or anything? Cooper promised me that they wouldn't." Even though she didn't trust Cooper anymore, she hoped that he kept his word.

Brooke shook her head as Haley sighed relieved. "I'm fine for now. All they did was taunt me about my relationship with Lucas. I hate to think what they have planned for me for tomorrow or even Sunday," she said as she sat down on the mattress. She then became quiet as she realized that she wouldn't live past Sunday night. Or possibly sooner if Dan became any more upset.

Haley knew what she was thinking. However, she didn't want to think the worst. She gave her friend a comforting smile as she joined her. "Don't worry. We're going to get out of here before that happens. Lucas and Nathan are going to find us and everything will be ok."

"I hope so," Brooke replied quietly. She was trying to stay positive, but she couldn't help it. She then let out a sigh as she said, "This is not exactly the way I wanted to spend my birthday." She just hoped that it wouldn't be her last. Haley gave her a comforting hug. Brooke smiled gratefully. "But I'm glad that I'm not going through this alone." Haley nodded in agreement.

It seemed like only minutes had passed when the door opened up again. Cooper and Julian walked in and pulled the two to their feet. Cooper then turned to Haley as Julian started to tie up Brooke again. "Sorry Haley, but Dan gave us permission to have some more fun with Beth."

"And this time, it's our type of fun," Julian added with a grin.

Haley was ready to hit him, but Cooper held her back. "So Dan doesn't want to kill me because I'm having his grandchild? But yet, he will kill Brooke even though she's carrying his second grandchild?" she lied.

Cooper and Julian exchanged looks before turning to Brooke. "You're pregnant too?" Julian asked her skeptically.

Brooke knew that she had to play along to be possibly spared of the torture and even her life. She nodded. However, Cooper wasn't falling for it. "Nice try, Haley. But that's not going to work."

"If you hurt her, I will kill you," Haley exclaimed angrily.

"I like to see you try," Julian replied before he pushed Brooke out the door. Cooper only stayed behind for a few seconds to make sure Haley was secured in the room.

They pushed her back into the room she had previously been in. When she stepped into it, rough hands grabbed her and pinned her petite frame against the wall. She found herself looking into the sneering face of the guy they had called Ian. His hands ran up her arms and over her shoulders and to her neck. His hands closed around her delicate neck as he pulled her away from the wall. Brooke stumbled as he dragged her towards the chair she had been secured in before. Julian secured her legs to the chair legs with the tape before he did the same with her arms. Ian then finally let his grip go on her neck. It was clear to see the finger marks that spoiled the delicate skin of her neck.

"Do you want me to put some over her mouth too?" Julian asked Cooper. "Or do you want to hear her scream?"

"I'm in the mood for some audio entertainment," Cooper replied with a grin. Julian chuckled as he put the tape back down on the table. Brooke watched them warily as fear began to overwhelm her. Cooper gripped her chin in his hand and raised her head. He studied her before he said, "You know it's such a shame that we have to spoil such beauty."

"It does," Julian agreed. He then laughed as he added, "But it will be fun doing so."

Cooper stepped out of the way and Ian came into Brooke's sight. The grin on his face unnerved her further. It was only a matter of moments before the blows started to rain down on her face. She couldn't help but cry out as Ian's fists connected with different parts of her face. She felt her nose shatter under his fist and then the warm trickle of blood as it made it's way down her face and dripped off her chin. Julian then gripped her upper arms that tightly, it felt like the bruises were there instantly. Ian moved his hits lower as he did. Her abdomen and chest now suffered the cruel, hard punches he gave out. When Brooke opened her mouth to scream in agony, she got the metallic taste of blood as it trickled over her lips. Cooper chuckled to himself as he watched and listened, as Ian continued to hit Brooke.

In the other room, Haley wept softly as she heard the agonized screams coming from her friend, helpless to stop them.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my awesome beta, Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

Haley waited anxiously until they brought Brooke back into the room. It seemed an eternity since they had forced her out of the room in the first place. She had only stopped crying moments ago. She knew that crying wouldn't help them escape, but she had been unable to stop her tears falling as she had heard Brooke's screams of pain.

She knew that only an excellent thought out plan would get them out of the nightmare they were in. She then remembered Julian's warning, but she didn't care. She had to get Brooke out of there before it was too late for her to be rescued. She knew that if she would escape, Dan would just bump up the date even more. So it would be better if Brooke escaped.

She turned towards the door as it opened. She was horrified when she saw Brooke's bruised and broken body as Cooper and Julian dragged her into the room and dropped her unceremoniously onto the mattress. Haley glared at them as they did. "What the hell did you do to her?" she demanded as she rushed over to Brooke's side and knelt down.

Julian just smirked at her as he said, "We just had a little fun with her. That's all."

"Don't worry. When she wakes up, she will be sore for awhile. Other than that, she'll be fine," Cooper assured her.

Haley couldn't believe her ears. "You have just beaten the hell out of my best friend! Do you really expect her to be fine after that?" she exclaimed. Cooper and Julian didn't answer her. They just walked out of the room and locked the door behind them.

Haley then turned back to Brooke, who was slowly coming to. She groaned as she held her lower abdomen. Haley frowned in concern as she did. "Please tell me that was all just a horrible nightmare."

Haley sighed. "I wish I could." She then changed the subject. "We have to get you out of here."

"You know we can't," Brooke replied. Her voice was raspier than usual from her screaming.

"I can't, but you certainly will," Haley told her. "I'm not going to let them hurt you again." She then noticed how pale her friend was. The way she frowned made it clear to see that she was in a lot of pain. "Brooke, are you ok?" she asked her. She shook her head weakly. "What's wrong?"

"It's my stomach," Brooke moaned as she gripped her lower abdomen tightly.

Haley had a feeling that it wasn't just stomach pains from the beatings. Her instinct seemed to be correct when she noticed a dark patch on Brooke's dress that only could be blood. She quickly ran to the door and pounded on it. She knew that she had to get their attention urgently. "Cooper," she called. She kept pounding and calling out his name as she heard faint voices, but no footsteps.

Finally, the door opened and it was Cooper. Julian was with him. Both men were annoyed. Julian was about to speak, but Cooper beat him to it. "Haley, I told you that Beth here is going to be achy and sore for awhile. So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I think you did more damage to her than you thought you did," Haley exclaimed. "In fact, I _know_ you did."

Julian rolled his eyes in response. "You're overreacting," he said in a dismissive tone.

Cooper didn't say anything as he looked at Brooke and frowned. "Julian, go and get my medicine bag," he ordered him. Julian gave him a look like he was crazy. "Go get the bag," Cooper said, a little more firmly. Julian grumbled, but left the room. Haley just watched helplessly as her friend continued to groan in pain and the dark patch became bigger. A few minutes later, he returned with the bag. "Julian, take Haley out of the room." Haley was about to protest, but Cooper didn't even let her get a word in. "Haley, I would rather do this without an audience. Don't worry. She's in good hands."

"I wish I could believe that," Haley snapped before Julian forced her to walk towards the door. She had no choice but to follow him out of the room. She wanted to listen and make sure that Cooper wasn't doing anything to hurt Brooke further, but Julian dragged her to the other room where Ian and the other men were waiting. He pushed her onto a chair before taping her hands and feet to it.

Julian then looked at her as he spoke. "Ok, here's the deal. You keep your little mouth shut while we work and we won't have our fun with Beth until tomorrow morning."

Haley scoffed at him. "Yeah right."

Julian chuckled. "I can see why the Scott men find you two so attractive."

Haley glared at him. "You don't know anything about my relationship with Nathan. And quite frankly, it's none of your business. So I suggest that you keep your mouth shut about it."

Julian just smirked at her. "Actually, I know plenty about you and Nathan. The only thing my friend didn't tell me about was your pregnancy. It must have slipped her mind with all the wedding preparations."

Haley immediately knew who he was talking about. "Peyton did this?" she exclaimed in a stunned tone.

"Well, she is my ex-girlfriend. We didn't exactly part on good terms. So it wasn't easy to convince her to do this for me."

"Let me guess, you bribed her with money?" Haley asked him as she glared at him.

Julian shrugged. "How else did you think I was going to do it?" he asked her.

Before Haley could answer, Cooper came back into the room. Everyone turned to him to see what he would say. "Well, I hate to say it, but you were right, Haley. She _was_ pregnant." Haley knew what was coming, but she wanted to hear him say it. "Thanks to us, she had a miscarriage." Haley felt sorry for her friend. "And since I don't want you to be stressed out any more than you already are, we are moving you to Ms. Sawyer's apartment. That way, you are already near home when we release you."

"How are you going to get me past her fiancé?" Haley asked him.

"Easy. Jake is already out of town on business. So you have nothing to worry about. But since you two are friends, I'm going to come along to make sure that Peyton knows her place," Julian told her. "And we should probably get going. After all, we want to make sure that you get there before your husband and brother-in-law return to Tree Hill."

"I'm not leaving without saying good-bye to Brooke," Haley protested as Julian started to pull the tape from her ankles.

"Sorry, but Brooke is sleeping. I'm sure you don't want to disturb her," Cooper replied as Julian pulled the tape from her hands. He then started taunting her. "Besides, why would you want to say good-bye to her when she had been lying to you all these months?"

"Because regardless of the lies, she is still my friend and I care about her, no matter what," Haley replied as Julian pulled her up from the chair.

"That's very noble of you, Haley," Cooper told her. "I'm certainly going to miss that about you. After all, you and Nathan probably won't ever want to talk to me again after this." He then thought for a moment as he turned to Julian. "You know, you really shouldn't have to make sure that Peyton knows her place. She should just know it, but she doesn't."

"So what's your suggestion?" Julian asked him. "Bring her back here? Then Nathan and Lucas will really get suspicious then."

Cooper knew that he had a point. "Then I guess you'll just have to take Brooke there instead."

Julian looked at him shocked. "Then it would be too easy for her to escape."

Cooper just smirked. "She wouldn't dare. After all, she has two _friends_ to think about," he replied as he looked at Haley. "But you're right. It is probably easier to move Haley than Brooke."

"I thought so," Julian replied before he forced Haley to put her arms behind her back again before taping her hands back together. He then forced her to walk towards the exit. Haley couldn't do anything but obey. Once they got outside, Julian tied a gag in Haley's mouth before pushing her inside the back of the delivery van. Haley then realized that the delivery man was also part of the team. She just shook her head in disbelief as the doors closed on her and she was left in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Peyton was about to make an important phone call when she heard a car pull up. She looked out the window and was surprised to see a van in front of the apartment. She put away her cell phone in her purse before walking out of the front door. She walked to the driver's side as Julian got out of the van. She gave him an annoyed look as she said, "Are you out of your fucking mind? Nathan and Lucas are due back here any minute."<p>

"And you are going to be a good little girl and keep your mouth shut while I hide Haley here," Julian warned her in a low tone. "Or Beth won't be the only one you will be mourning for when it comes to Sunday night." Peyton instantly stayed quiet. She didn't even bother to correct him.

Before Julian could even open the double doors, they heard another car pull up behind the delivery van. He gave a warning look to Peyton as the occupants climbed out of the car. Deb, Lucas and Nathan walked towards them. "Peyton, get away from him," Nathan told her urgently. "He is one of the men who kidnapped Brooke and Haley."

Julian couldn't even protest as Lucas stormed over to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar. He pushed him against the side of the van. "Where the fuck is my girlfriend?" he demanded angrily. "And my sister-in-law?"

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about," Julian lied.

Lucas glared at him before he punched him in the eye hard. He then pushed him against the van again. "Where are they?" he demanded again. "Tell me or I'll punch you again," he threatened him.

"You are in no position to threaten me. All I have to do is make one phone call and your precious girlfriend will be dead," Julian warned him with a sly grin. Lucas then let go of his collar as he glared at him angrily and Julian chuckled. "Well, I guess I should be going now."

Before he could even move, there was a commotion as police officers headed towards them from different directions. Agent Hargrove was leading the way. Everyone looked at him shocked as his fellow agents went over and arrested Julian. "How did you know?" Deb asked him surprised as he walked over to them.

"I immediately came back when I heard that Ms. Davis was kidnapped. Once her parents told me about their suspicion, I decided to watch the apartment and see what happens," Agent Hargrove explained before he went over to Julian. "Unlike Mr. Scott, I'm going to ask you nicely. Where are Mrs. James-Scott and Ms. Davis?"

Julian didn't say anything for a few moments. He then gestured to the van. Nathan immediately went over to the van and opened the doors. He was elated when he saw Haley. He quickly climbed in before taking off the gag and pulling off the tape. "Are you ok?" he asked her as he embraced her in a tight hug.

"I am, but Brooke's not," she replied quietly as they started crawling out of the van. Lucas helped her out before embracing her in a tight hug. She then hugged Deb as Lucas and Nathan exchanged confused looks.

"Wait a minute, why was he bringing you here?" Lucas asked her puzzled.

Haley looked at Peyton angrily as she said, "Because Nathan wasn't the only one who was stabbing us in the back."

Nathan and Lucas turned to Peyton stunned as she said, "Yell at me later. Right now, we have to figure out a plan on how to rescue Brooke."

Haley immediately spoke up. "I have one. I came up with it as Cooper and Julian were talking about whom to transfer. The only problem is that we don't know where the warehouse is at."

"Don't worry. Leave that to me," Agent Hargrove told them as he turned to Peyton. "But I will need your help, Ms. Sawyer."

Peyton nodded in agreement. She was going to help in any way that she could to get Brooke back. "What do I have to do?"


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

Lucas was pacing across the floor while Nathan was sitting on the living room couch. They were waiting anxiously for news on Haley and where Brooke was located. Nathan had insisted that Haley should go to the hospital to get checked out. Haley had agreed, but she had wanted Deb to take her. He had understood since she was angry at him.

They then heard the front door open and the two brothers turned to see who it was. Haley and Deb walked into the front hall. Nathan looked at Haley, hoping she would say something to him. However, she just looked at him before hurrying up the stairs.

Nathan turned to his mother. "Please tell me that the baby is alright. I don't need any more bad news," he said in a pleading tone.

Deb nodded. "Yes, the baby is fine. But her blood pressure was really high. So the doctor recommended her to stay on bed rest for awhile," she explained. Nathan nodded understandingly. "Have you heard anything from Peyton yet?" Nathan shook his head. Lucas didn't say anything as he stomped out of the room. Deb knew that he needed some time alone.

She then turned to Nathan. "Aren't you mad at me too?" he asked her curious.

"Yes, I am, but I can't say that I was surprised to find out that you were working for your father. You always were closer to him than Lucas," Deb replied. There then was a short pause. "I know you're not telling me the truth about why Cooper and the others took Brooke, but I didn't want to say anything in front of Lucas. What the hell is going on between your father and Brooke?"

"Dad is after Brooke because she saw him do something bad and he wants to make sure that she stays quiet about it," Nathan explained. Deb listened and waited for more, but he didn't say anything. She looked at him hard. Nathan let out a sigh before he spoke again. "Since Dan was looking for Brooke, she and her parents were in the Witness Protection Program."

Deb raised her eyebrows at his words. "So that means that Brooke isn't her real name, is it?" she asked her son. Nathan nodded. She then asked him another question even though she already knew the answer. "And Lucas doesn't have a clue, does he?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, he doesn't," he said quietly. Just then, the doorbell rang and Deb walked over to answer it. She pulled the door open and Nathan was surprised to see Rachel standing there. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"You know her?" Deb asked him.

Nathan was about to respond when Rachel spoke up first. "Yeah, I ran into him when he and Lucas were in Las Vegas."

Nathan didn't let her talk this time. "Is that what you called it when I caught you making out with my dad?" he exclaimed. "Because I don't think so, Rachel."

Rachel didn't say anything as she pulled something out of her pocket. She gave him her wallet and he opened it. He gasped in surprise as he saw the contents. "First of all, my name isn't Rachel. I'm Agent Virginia Johnson. I was assigned to get close to your father. We were hoping he would eventually trust me enough to spill his guts about Daunte Jones's murder. It took awhile, but he finally did."

"So he's arrested?" Nathan asked hopefully.

Rachel nodded. "I even got him to confess about Beth Roe as well. And I got some more good news for you and your brother."

"What is it?" asked another voice. Everyone turned around to see Lucas, who had come back into the house. He had a pleading look on his face as he said, "Please tell me that Brooke is safe."

"Well, it took some arm twisting from Peyton, but Julian finally told us the location where they're keeping her. Apparently, they are in a warehouse in Charlotte," Rachel told them. Lucas was about to speak when Rachel continued on. "Normally, we wouldn't allow family members to go with us, but we think you can help us. However, there are some rules. You will have to do what I say. These are dangerous men and if we don't do this right, these men won't hesitate to kill Brooke. So you have to promise me that you will do what I say, no matter how hard it is."

Nathan and Deb turned to Lucas. He let out a sigh before answering. "If it means that we are going to get Brooke back safely, then I will back off until you say so."

Nathan then turned to his mother. Deb knew what he was thinking. "Don't worry about Haley. I'll take care of her. Just go and rescue Brooke."

"We will," Lucas promised before he headed out the front door. Rachel and Nathan were right behind him.

* * *

><p>Brooke groaned in pain as she tentatively touched her painful, swollen stomach. Cooper had given her the bad news shortly after he had examined her. She hated that she had never had a chance to enjoy being pregnant before finding out that she had lost the baby. Even though she hadn't been ready for one in her relationship with Lucas, she was willing to accept the baby.<p>

The blood on her face had dried and it was now itchy and irritated her. Her nose and ribs were painful too and she couldn't fathom which part of her hurt more. She dreaded to think what she looked like.

She wished that she had Haley back for company. She hated being alone in the room. She wondered what was taking them so long with her and hoped that they weren't hurting her too. She didn't think so. Cooper had promised Haley that he wouldn't hurt her. Besides, she would have thought she would have heard screams by now if they had.

She didn't even look up as she heard the door open and Cooper stepped into the room. "You look like you need some company. Don't worry. I have just the perfect person for you," he said with a wicked grin.

Brooke gasped in horror as Ian came into the doorway and gave her with a sinister smirk. "Where's Haley?" she asked nervously.

"Don't worry about her. She is in a safe place, where she won't stress out about her baby," Cooper told her.

Brooke wasn't convinced. "And where is that?" she asked him. She wanted to make sure that her friend was truly safe from these men.

Before Cooper could answer, they heard a commotion coming from the distance. He left the room, leaving a gleeful Ian with Brooke. He walked to the other room and over to the entrance of the warehouse. "What the hell is the problem over here?" he asked the men in a demanding tone, before noticing the redheaded who was trying to enter the building. "It's ok. She's allowed in," Cooper told the others. He gave her a wide smile as he helped her past the guards. "Well, what are you doing here?"

"Julian called and told Dan about the trouble with your niece. So he sent over some reinforcements," Rachel replied.

Cooper frowned. "That's funny. I never got a call about it."

"It was a last minute decision," Rachel told him. She quickly changed the subject. "So what exactly are you planning to do to Ms. Roe?" she asked as Cooper brought her to the table. She sat down in a chair, ready to listen. "Besides kill her, I mean?" she asked as they heard distant screams.

Cooper looked at her hard. "Who told you that we were going to kill her?" he asked her curious. He knew that Dan wouldn't tell her something like that.

Rachel pretended to be embarrassed. "I might have eavesdropped on a conversation between you and Dan one night," she replied. "Now why don't you tell me? Then I can give you something that I'm sure you've wanted from me since we met," she said playfully.

Cooper laughed as he said, "Well, I suppose I can't hide what is going on now. Ian is having his fun with her in the other room. And even though it was her birthday yesterday, we attacked her." Rachel kept a straight face as he continued. "We didn't even know she was pregnant until she started bleeding afterwards. Is there anything else you'd like to know before we have some fun?" he asked her as he came close to her for a kiss. Rachel just smirked at him as she pulled away from him. She got up from her chair and turned away from him. Cooper laughed at her teasing. "Come on. You're not going to bail on me now, are you?"

Rachel didn't answer for a moment before turning around to him. She had a playful smile on her lips as she said, "Of course not. I just want to see Beth for a minute and have a little girl talk."

Cooper raised his eyebrows. "Girl talk?"

"She has to be better than Carrie," Rachel said. "I don't know what is wrong with her. But she just isn't a people person."

Cooper nodded understandingly. "I see. As I said, Ian is a little busy with Beth right now. So why don't we have our fun and then we'll go check up on Beth? I would hate to spoil Ian's fun so soon. He's only just got started."

Rachel made a pouty face. "Come on, Coop. This might be the only chance I meet the famous Beth Roe."

Cooper sighed. "Alright. I'll take you."

"How about you take me instead, Uncle Coop?" asked a familiar voice. The two turned to see Lucas and Nathan walking into the room. Cooper was shocked and looked past them. He was surprised to see that his coworkers were being arrested. He then turned to Rachel, who proudly held out a pair of handcuffs. He knew he was busted and didn't even try to fight as Rachel put the handcuffs on him. "Where the hell is she?" Lucas demanded angrily. Cooper didn't say anything at first. They then heard another scream and Lucas took off in the direction where it was coming from. "Brooke," he called as Nathan ran after him.

They listened closely as they heard Brooke's voice. "Lucas, help!" she cried. She sounded terrified.

Lucas and Nathan hurried as they heard loud noises coming from a room. Lucas furiously tried the door handle before he and Nathan kicked it down. They were about to step in when they saw Ian holding Brooke at his side. They soon noticed that her hands were behind her back and were taped. Lucas gasped at the sight of her and frowned angrily when it became obvious at what Ian was trying to do to her. "One more step and I'll kill her," he warned them.

Before Lucas could say a word, Nathan spoke up first. "Forget it, Ian. We have all your buddies. You're not getting out of here. And if you do, you won't get very far since the police are right outside. Even Dan has been arrested," he told him. "Now why don't you surrender and let her go?"

Ian just smirked at him. "Come on. We were just getting started," he said before turning to Brooke. "Weren't we, _Beth_?" he asked her. Ian then turned back to Lucas and Nathan as Agent Hargrove came up besides them. He then threw down his gun and let go of Brooke as she looked at Lucas's horrified face. Ian just smirked. "You know what? You can have her. You never know what person she wants to play anyway," he said as Agent Hargrove handcuffed him and led him out of the room.

Brooke just looked at Lucas's hurt face as Nathan helped get the tape off her. "So all that shit Dan said about you being Beth and working for him was true?" he exclaimed angrily. "I can't believe that you lied to me this whole time!"

"Lucas, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you the truth. Really, I did. But I couldn't. I wasn't allowed to," Brooke replied, trying to hold her tears in.

Lucas didn't want to hear anymore. "Just stay away from me, both of you," he said before he walked off, leaving Brooke devastated. His reaction hurt her more than any of the injuries she had received.

Nathan tried to comfort her as Agent Hargrove and Rachel came into the room. "We've contacted your parents and told them that you're safe. They are going to meet you at the hospital. After the doctor checks you over and you've been treated, you and your parents can go back home," Agent Hargrove told them.

"You mean to Las Vegas?" Brooke asked them in a hoarse voice.

Rachel nodded. "Of course you don't have to think about it right now. There's plenty of time for you to do that. Now, I think we should get you to the hospital. From what Cooper told me, you had quite a night. Come on. I'll drive you to the hospital," she told her and carefully led Brooke away from the two.

Nathan then turned to Agent Hargrove. "Aren't you going to arrest me too? I deserve it. It's my fault that I got my wife and friend into this mess."

Agent Hargrove shook his head. "No, it's really my fault. I should have checked into your family more before I chose Tree Hill to relocate the Roes to." There was a short pause before Andy said, "We won't press charges if you testify against your father and uncle."

"Gladly," Nathan replied.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews. And thanks to my awesome beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

At the hospital, Brooke was soon reunited with her parents. Even though she was happy to see them, she couldn't help but feel upset that her relationships with her friends especially Lucas was ruined. Even if they did forgive her, the damage was done. They would never look at her the same way again.

Brooke didn't even pay attention as the doctor examined her. She already knew what he was going to say. After he confirmed the miscarriage, she immediately asked him a question that had been on her mind since Cooper had examined. "Will I still be able to have children?" she asked hopefully.

The doctor nodded as he gave her a reassuring smile. "You have nothing to worry about, Ms. Roe. You can still have more children if you want to." Brooke was relieved. She would hate it if she couldn't have any children. She always wanted to start her own family, but didn't know if it would ever happen. Especially after all that drama with Dan Scott. "Now, I suggest you take it easy for the next few days since you will still be bruised and sore. I've checked the x-ray of your nose and although, it is broken, it's still in alignment which means that we don't have to reset it. I'll give you something for the pain, but if it gets really bad, then you should come back in."

She didn't say anything as her parents thanked him. She just nodded absentmindedly as he told them that he would get everything ready to discharge her. He then left as the two parents looked at their daughter. "Honey, we're so sorry," Karen told her softly.

"Mom, it's not your fault," Brooke assured her.

"Well, the good news is that we can finally go home and put all of this behind us," Keith told her.

Brooke was quiet for a few moments before she spoke. "I'm not sure if I want to go back to Las Vegas. I think I've fallen in love with Tree Hill. Actually, I know I have." There was then a short pause before she spoke again. "The only problem is that I don't know if I'm welcomed here anymore."

"Of course you are," said a familiar voice. The three adults turned to see Haley and the two friends exchanged smiles as she walked over to the examining table. They gently embraced in a hug before she finally pulled away. She then exchanged greetings with Keith and Karen before turning back to Brooke and asking. "Are you ok?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, the doctor told me that I'm going to be sore and bruised for awhile, but that's it, besides my broken nose." Haley let out a relieved sigh. "What about you?" she asked. "Is the baby ok?"

Haley gave her a comforting smile. "The baby's fine. Actually, I'm supposed to be on bed rest right now. But I had to check up on you once I heard that you were safe. So Deb drove me over," she replied.

Brooke then turned to her parents. "Do you mind if I talk to Haley alone?" she asked them.

Keith and Karen exchanged knowing looks before turning back to their daughter. "Of course. We'll be right outside if you need us," Karen told her before they left the two. They knew that they needed some private time to talk.

Brooke waited until she was sure her parents were gone before speaking again. "Ok, you can drop the act now. You hate me, don't you?"

Haley gave her a shocked look. "Why would I hate you? You may have lied to me, but it was for a good reason. I don't blame you. You were just trying to protect yourself. I would have done the same thing. Plus I don't think the cops would have liked you telling everybody about who you really are. That kind of defeats the whole purpose of the Witness Protection Program."

Brooke smiled gratefully at her. "At least you understand. Lucas didn't even want to speak to me after he found out the truth. He just left without giving me a chance to explain."

Haley tried to comfort her friend. "I'm sure he was just in shock. After all, it's a lot to take in." She then looked at her hard. "What exactly did he find out?" she asked her friend.

Brooke shrugged. "He found out my real name." She frowned as she wondered why Haley was asking about this.

Haley then thought for a moment. "And he knows that you used to work for Dan." She then realized that Lucas didn't know the whole story. She knew that she had to find him and explain before he would do something he would regret. She turned to Brooke, who had a confused look on her face. "I should go and get back in bed. I'll call you later." Brooke nodded as they embraced each other once again. Haley then pulled away before giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Everything will work out, even with Lucas, ok? I promise."

Brooke gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Haley."

"You're welcome," Haley replied before she left the room. She soon ran into Keith and Karen, who were talking to Deb. They stopped once they saw Haley and they all gave her a smile. She smiled in return. However, she was worried about Brooke.

Karen gave Haley a grateful smile. "Haley, we can't thank you enough for looking after Beth while you two were captives. It really means a lot to us," she said.

Haley smiled in return. "It was no problem. Speaking of that, I was wondering if you could talk to Lucas," she said.

Keith raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why would I do that? He rescued her before leaving her out in the middle of nowhere when he ran off."

"Because he doesn't know the whole story," Haley replied. Keith and Karen were confused. "He just knows that Brooke lied about her name and her job. And that job was working for the number one person he despises. That is what hurt him the most."

"I don't care. How do I know he won't hurt her like his father did?" Keith asked her in an annoyed tone. "Or your husband?"

Haley knew that he had a point. However, his wife spoke up first. "You're really asking that now after he helped rescue our daughter?" Karen asked him. "Keith, you know that he loves Beth, whether she is Brooke or not. We have to help fix this or Beth will lose all her faith in love." Keith didn't say anything. "Keith, please talk to him."

Keith let out a sigh before answering. "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

They quickly said their good-byes before Brooke showed up in the hallway. Deb then took Haley home. When they arrived, Haley was surprised to find that Nathan was waiting for them. However, she just walked right past him and began to head up the stairs.

"Hales, I'm so sorry," Nathan said, which made her freeze and turn around to face him. "I never thought that working for my dad would put you or Beth or our baby in danger. Otherwise, I wouldn't have done it."

"Why did you keep it a secret from me?" Haley demanded in a hurt tone.

"Because I wanted to protect you from him," Nathan exclaimed. "I knew how he could be. And I didn't want you to get caught in the middle. It can get messy sometimes." Haley wasn't convinced. "When I found out that Brooke was Beth, I told Dan that I quit. I knew I couldn't report her because it would hurt Lucas. Not to mention that she was my friend too." Haley just shook her head in disbelief. "I know I should have just told Brooke right then and there, but I stupidly thought that nothing would happen. But then the phone calls started and I wanted to tell Brooke then."

"Then why didn't you? What stopped you?" Haley asked him. She was dying to know what had caused him to stop himself from telling Brooke.

Nathan knew that there was no good excuse and couldn't help but sigh as he said, "Look, I messed up, ok? I admit it and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get you and everyone else to trust me again. I don't want to hurt you or anybody else like that again."

Haley looked at him hard and knew that he was serious. She let out a sigh before answering him. "Well, I need some time away from you right now."

Nathan nodded understandingly. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight. Then I'll pack and move into a hotel in the morning."

A couple of weeks passed with everyone keeping their distance from each other. Brooke stayed at her apartment while Lucas stayed in Charlotte and took care of the restaurant. She didn't get out much since her body was trying to heal. She was fine some days while other days, she had to stay in bed because the pain was so bad.

Nathan stayed in a hotel while Haley had the house. Deb stayed with her to look after her since she knew that Lucas was taking care of the restaurant. Even though Haley wasn't talking to Nathan, he called the house every day to check up on her. Deb would assure him that she was fine.

Once Jake came back from his trip, Peyton confessed everything and broke off the engagement. He was shocked that his fiancée would betray a friend just to get money. However, he didn't stop her from moving out of the apartment and into a motel.

It wasn't long before the whole town buzzed with the news about the Scott family. Nathan and Peyton were stared out anytime they went out in public. Both tried to ignore it, but they couldn't help feeling the guilt.

One afternoon, Haley was just relaxing on the couch when she heard the doorbell ring. She got up and went to the door. Swinging the door open, she was happy to see that it was Brooke. She gave her friend a wide smile as she walked into the foyer. She could see that Brooke's wounds were healing nicely and her bruises were fading. "Hey, how are you?" she asked her as they embraced in a hug. They then pulled away and Haley brought her to the living room. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "Are you allowed to do that in your delicate condition?" she teased her.

Haley gave her a look. "You sound just like Deb," she told her. "I'm fine. My blood pressure has gone way down since that whole thing with Dan." Brooke was suddenly quiet. Haley quickly realized her mistake. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that it's still fresh in your mind."

Brooke shook her head. "It's the nightmares that are getting to me," she confessed. She hated to admit it, but she had kept it to herself for awhile. Her parents didn't even know that she was still having trouble with the ordeal. There was a short pause before she spoke again. "That's why I think it's best for me to go back home to Las Vegas for awhile."

"Don't you think that would make it worse instead of better?" Haley asked her concerned. She didn't let Brooke respond. "Nathan and I have a beautiful beach house and I was planning to go there for awhile. And I was wondering if you want to stay with me."

Brooke gave her a smile. "I'd love to."

Haley smiled in return. She was hoping to hear that. "Great. Why don't we talk about it on the back porch? It's such a beautiful day out. I'd hate to waste it inside." Brooke agreed and Haley led her outside. As soon as Brooke walked outside, she jumped as her friends shouted 'surprise'. She then turned at Haley in surprise as Haley explained. "This is the real reason we were supposed to go to Tric that night. So happy belated birthday."

Everyone cheered and applauded as Brooke turned red, embarrassed. She was overwhelmed with joy that there were so many people who cared about her. She didn't think that there would be after everything that happened. She greeted them as they walked over to her and started chatting excitedly with her.

She started to join in with the conversation when she noticed that Lucas had come to the party. She was surprised, but thrilled. She quickly excused herself and walked over to him. She instantly embraced him in a hug as tightly as her healing ribs would let her and he lovingly returned it. Now that she was in his arms, she didn't want to let go.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Only own the plot

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

_She started to join in with the conversation when she noticed that Lucas had come to the party. She was surprised, but thrilled. She quickly excused herself and walked over to him. She instantly embraced him in a hug as tightly as her healing ribs would let her and he lovingly returned it. Now that she was in his arms, she didn't want to let go._

Brooke suddenly heard her name being called and snapped out of her daydream. She noticed that Haley and Millie were looking at her. "Are you ok?" Haley asked her concerned as Brooke looked through the crowd once again to the spot where she had saw him before. Haley immediately knew who she was looking for. "He's not here, Brooke," she whispered.

Brooke was disappointed, but she did her best to act cheerful. But Haley knew that she was hurting. She had invited Lucas, but he didn't want to come. She had a feeling that Mr. Roe still hadn't told him the whole truth. She hoped that he would soon. She hated seeing her friend so unhappy.

She excused herself as she heard the doorbell from afar. She quickly hurried through the house and to the front door. She was hoping that it was Lucas. However, she was surprised to see that it was Nathan instead.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Haley demanded in a firm tone. "I don't remember sending you an invitation. And I really don't think Brooke would want you here either."

"I'm not here for the party," Nathan replied as he walked into the foyer. "I'm here to talk to you."

"The only problem is that I'm not ready to talk to you," Haley said. "And I probably won't be until your brother comes to his senses. So why don't you come back then?"

Nathan sighed. He knew Haley wasn't going to back down. He was about to leave when he saw a familiar face coming towards them. However, he wasn't happy when he saw who it was. "Carrie, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked with a scowled.

Haley looked from her husband to Carrie. "You two know each other?" she asked them confused.

Carrie turned red. "It's my fault, Haley. I was too embarrassed to tell you that I used to work for Dan Scott as well." Haley was surprised. "I'm the front desk receptionist of Dan Scott's former hotel."

Haley turned back to her husband. "I see. So I guess you two saw each other a lot?" she asked her as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"No, it was mostly when he was just passing through," Carrie replied.

Nathan didn't want to hear anymore. "Can I speak to Haley in private?" he asked her. Carrie nodded and headed back to the party. Nathan waited until she was outside before speaking again. "Are you out of your mind? Why the hell would you invite _her_ to Brooke's surprise party?" he exclaimed angrily. He was also worried.

"Because she's Brooke's friend," Haley replied. "I thought it would be nice to invite some of her friends from Las Vegas."

"She and Brooke are friends?" Nathan asked surprised.

Haley somehow knew what he was thinking. "What? You think everyone working in that hotel knew what Dan was up to?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, I don't. But I know that Carrie can't be trusted."

Haley raised her eyebrows. "How do you know that if you didn't spend any time with Carrie?" she asked him.

Nathan sighed. "Look, I know that you don't trust me right now. But believe me when I say that you can't trust her," he replied.

Haley was silent for a few moments. "I should get back to my guests. I think you can show yourself out," she said before she left the room. Nathan knew that the conversation was over and headed out the front door.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the party was over and Brooke and Haley were saying good-bye to the last of the guests. Brooke and Haley then collapsed on the living room couch. "Let me rest a few minutes and then I'll help you and Deb clean up."<p>

Haley shook her head. "No, you're still the guest of honor. You shouldn't be doing any work."

"Neither should you," Brooke reminded her.

Haley gave her a look. "Do I need to give you a lecture too?" she asked. "I may be on bed rest, but that doesn't mean that I can't move around and do my normal routine."

"I just don't want you to lose your baby too," Brooke replied sadly.

Haley gave her a gentle smile. "I know you don't, but you don't have to worry about me anymore. Dan and his men are in jail. We're safe now. Nobody is coming after us."

Brooke looked at her. "Apparently, you haven't been having nightmares like I have."

Haley didn't answer for a few moments. "Actually, I have." Brooke turned to her surprised. "I just didn't want to admit it. Or stress about it because of the baby. That's partly why I want to go to my beach house. I think that it would help to get away for awhile."

Brooke nodded in agreement. "I hope so."

"Well, I'm going to check on Deb and see if she needs any help with cleaning up," Haley said as she got up from the couch. "I'll be outside if you need me."

Brooke just nodded as she watched her friend leave. She then let out a sigh as she leaned back onto the couch. She was just getting comfortable when she heard the doorbell ring. She got up from the couch with a weary sigh and went to answer the door.

She was surprised to see that it was Lucas. "Can I come in?" he asked her. Brooke nodded and let him step in the foyer. Before she could say anything, he spoke up. "You don't have to explain anything. Your dad told me the whole story. I should have known you were in the Witness Protection Program, but I was too focused on you lying about working for Dan that I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions before giving you a chance to explain. And I'm sorry for leaving you when you needed me the most. Do you forgive me?"

Brooke didn't answer for a few moments as she tried to find the right words. "Lucas, I need to tell you something. And I'm not sure how you are going to take it, but you need to know what happened while I was kidnapped."

"What else did those bastards do?" Lucas demanded angrily. She saw that his brooding expression was back with a vengeance. "Besides hurting you and almost raping you?" He had heard about her injuries from Mr. Roe. "I'm just glad me and Nathan got into that room before he could do that." He couldn't imagine what else that those men could had done to her.

There were another few moments of silence before Brooke spoke again. She took a deep breath before she did. "They caused me to lose our baby," she said. Lucas looked at her surprised. "Haley wasn't the only one pregnant. I just didn't know I was. She was the one who found out first, but Cooper confirmed it when he checked me over." Lucas was about to speak when Brooke went on. "At first, I was devastated. After awhile, I started to realize that it was probably for the best."

To Brooke's surprise, Lucas wasn't upset. Instead, he looked understanding. He let out a sigh. "I can't say that I don't agree with you, but that doesn't mean that we can't start over. The only problem is that I fell in love with Brooke Penelope Davis, not Beth Roe." There was a short pause before he said, "But it doesn't matter. I love you, no matter whether you're Brooke or not. You just need to decide who you want to be."

Before Brooke could reply, Haley and Deb walked into the room. They both were surprised, but pleased when they saw Lucas. They exchanged greetings as he embraced his mother in a hug. He then did the same to Haley. "How is my niece or nephew doing?" he asked her.

"The baby is doing fine," Haley replied. She looked from Lucas to Brooke. "Did we interrupt anything?" she asked.

Lucas and Brooke exchanged looks before they turned back to Haley and Deb. "No, we're done."

There was an awkward silence before Brooke spoke. "Thanks for the party, Haley. I should probably get back to the apartment and start packing."

"You're moving back to Las Vegas?" Lucas asked, trying not to sound too disappointed. However, he didn't succeed.

"Actually, Brooke and I are going to stay at my beach house for awhile," Haley replied. "It's a perfect place for a nice and quiet vacation."

Lucas nodded. He couldn't argue with that. "Let me drive you home then," he offered as he looked at Brooke. Brooke smiled gratefully. She and Lucas then said good-bye to Deb and Haley before heading out to the car.

On the car ride home, there was silence for a few moments before Lucas spoke. "Are you eventually planning to move back to Las Vegas?" he asked her.

"It will always be my home, but I didn't want to stay there my whole life. The only reason I did stay for that long is because I'm very close to my parents. And I still have friends living there. So it was just easier to stay. But over the past six months, I found out that I love North Carolina more now."

Lucas didn't say anything as he pulled the car in front of the apartment. They were surprised to see that another car was there. Brooke grew concerned since she saw that Agent Hargrove was leaning against his car, waiting for them. They got out of the vehicle and walked over to him.

"Agent Hargrove, what are you doing here?" she asked him in a worried tone.

"I'm doing my job, looking after you," Agent Hargrove replied. "You're still in danger, Ms. Roe. So we're going to have to relocate you again."

"My dad wouldn't go after her again," Lucas assured him.

"I'm not talking about him," Agent Hargrove replied.

Lucas looked at him hard. "Wait? You think_ I_ am after her? Nathan was the one who was working for Dan, not me. I would never hurt Brooke or her parents. I love her too much for that."

Agent Hargrove stopped him right there. "May I talk to you in private?" he asked. He really didn't want to say what he had to say in front of Brooke. He didn't want to scare her.

"Whatever you have to say, say it in front of me," Brooke told Agent Hargrove.

Agent Hargrove didn't say anything at first. He finally spoke. "We weren't able to catch all of Dan's men. We were able to catch the ones that were involved in your kidnapping. But the rest got away and nobody is talking."

"So you think someone will come here and still try to kill me so I don't testify against Dan?" Brooke asked him with a frown.

"How do you know it's a man? Maybe it's a woman. Maybe it's Peyton," Lucas replied. "After all, she betrayed us. All I'm telling you is that it's not me."

Agent Hargrove was about to respond when Brooke spoke up. "I know Lucas. And I know it's not him. It _has_ to be someone else."

"But you're right. She should leave North Carolina," Lucas said. Brooke turned to him surprised. He gave her a worried look as he said, "I don't want anything else to happen to you."

"I know Mrs. James-Scott is on bed rest, but I believe that we should move her out too," Agent Hargrove said. "And I'm going to make sure that you two aren't separated."

Brooke wasn't listening. Instead, she was looking at Lucas. "What if something happens to you while I'm gone?" she asked him worriedly. "What if Dan's men go after you for revenge?"

"I'm more concerned about you and Haley," Lucas replied as he gazed into her eyes. "I'll be fine. I promise. And I'll be waiting for you in Charlotte when you are able to return to North Carolina."

There was silence for a few moments before Brooke finally agreed. "Alright, I'll go."


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

After telling Haley about the plan, she and Brooke immediately packed their belongings into a couple of suitcases. Since they didn't know how long they would stay, they packed enough for a couple of weeks. Both hoped that it wouldn't take that long to find and arrest the person who was after them. Then again, it had taken six months to arrest Dan. So who knew how long it would take to find this other person?

Since Agent Hargrove wanted them at the beach house right away, Brooke and Haley didn't have much time to say good-bye to Lucas, Nathan or Deb. Agent Hargrove also assigned Agent Johnson, who wanted them to call her by her alias name Rachel, to look after Brooke and Haley.

Brooke was just relaxing on the couch when she heard someone knocking on the door. She got up from the couch and walked over to the door. She was surprised, but pleased when she saw that it was Lucas. They exchanged smiles as she gestured him to come in. "What are you doing here?" she asked him as he walked into the foyer and she closed the front door.

"Well, I thought we could spend your last night together," Lucas replied. "And I think we need to talk." Brooke frowned, but let him continue. "I lied to you when I told you that I agree with you about the miscarriage. I would have loved to have that baby."

"How could we have raised the baby?" Brooke asked him. "Especially since I was on the run?" she asked. "Why do you think that I didn't want to start a relationship with you? I didn't want you to get hurt when the truth came out." All of her fears about the baby poured out. "And even if I had known about the baby ahead of time, I'm sure Dan would have kept me alive just long enough to have it. Then he probably would have sold our child and you would have lost me and our baby. So I thought that the miscarriage solved everything." Brooke couldn't hold her tears in any longer. She started to cry as Lucas brought her closer to him. He held her in his arms as she let her emotions out. "But it only made me feel even guiltier about lying to you."

Lucas shushed her. "Everything's going to be ok. I promise," he said as he gave her a comforting smile.

After Brooke calmed down, they cuddled on the couch and watched television for a little while before turning it off. They then just lay there, wrapped in each other's arms as Brooke started the conversation. "I wish that I didn't have to go," she said. "We just got back together. I don't want to lose you again."

Lucas nodded understandingly. "I know, but it's the best place for you right now. I wish that I could go with you, but I want to help find that bastard."

"How are you going to do that if you still aren't talking to Nathan?" Brooke asked.

Lucas sighed. "I don't know. I guess we'll call a truce until we catch the culprit. I just hope that we can last that long."

"I don't blame him for keeping that secret," Brooke said. "I know he was just trying to protect Haley from getting hurt." There was a short pause before she continued. "You know that he knew who I was before everyone else did, but he didn't turn me in to Cooper or Dan. Instead, he quit working for Dan. Nathan knew that he couldn't do that to me or you." Lucas turned to her curious. "He didn't want you to get hurt. And he knew that would have happened if he told Cooper where I was." Lucas was amazed by his brother's actions. "Promise me that you'll talk to him and try to make up. After all, me and Haley need you and Nathan the most right now."

Lucas let out a sigh before he spoke. "Alright, I'll talk to him while you girls are gone."

Brooke smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

The next morning, Lucas drove Brooke to Haley's house, where they were going to meet and then set off. Deb and Nathan came to say good-bye to them as well. The two brothers helped load the trunk of Rachel's car before everyone started to say their good-byes. Lucas and Brooke held in a long embrace before they finally pulled away. "Be careful, ok?" Brooke asked him.

Lucas nodded. "I will."

A voice suddenly spoke up. "We should get going," Rachel said. "We have a long drive ahead of us."

"Promise us that you'll take good care of them," Lucas told her as Haley and Brooke climbed into the car. "All three of them."

Rachel nodded. "I promise."

Lucas still wasn't sure if he could trust Rachel. But she had helped rescue Brooke from the warehouse. So that was enough for him to believe that she would keep his girlfriend, sister-in-law and unborn niece or nephew safe. He watched with a heavy heart as Rachel drove off with Brooke and Haley, hoping that he had done the right thing.

When the three women arrived at the beach house several hours later, Brooke fell in love with it at once instantly. Haley gave them the grand tour before they went back to the car and unpacked the trunk. Brooke and Haley then sat down on the back patio and watched the people on the beach.

"I hate to ask, but did you talk to Nathan yet?" Brooke asked. She wanted to ask her earlier, but she didn't want to in front of Rachel.

Haley sighed. "Yeah, he came to the house last night. I didn't want to talk to him, but Deb encouraged me to do it. We started yelling at each other before we realized that it wasn't the right thing to do. So we lowered our voices and tried to listen to each other."

"Did it work?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Well, we're not getting a divorce if that's what you're thinking, but we are going to continue our separation," Haley replied with a sigh. "And see where we are once this person is captured."

"I hope you two work things out. I would hate for you two to go through a divorce," Brooke said.

Haley didn't say anything. Instead, she changed the subject. "No offense, but Nathan thinks your friend Carrie can't be trusted," she told her.

Brooke just shrugged. "Carrie gets that all the time." She then turned to her friend. "Wait a minute, you think she is the one who is after us, don't you?"

"I'm only repeating what Nathan said," Haley defended. "But they can't rule out anybody."

"Including Lucas and Nathan?" Brooke asked. "You and I both know Lucas would never do anything to hurt me. He's nothing like Dan."

"I know, but it never hurts to be cautious," Haley replied gently.

Brooke knew that she had a point, but that didn't mean she had to like it. "Do you like Carrie?" she asked.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, she seems nice," she replied. "I don't know what Nathan is so worried about."

"I think he's just looking after you and your child," Brooke said. "Of course, I don't blame him. I don't know who to trust either at this point."

"You can trust me," Haley assured her.

Brooke gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks Haley. You can trust me too."

The next morning, Brooke was making coffee when she heard her roommate come downstairs. They exchanged smiles as Haley came into the kitchen. She groaned as she saw the coffee. "That smells so good. I wish that I could have some, but there's no caffeine allowed for the pregnant lady," she told Brooke in a disappointed tone. "And there won't be until the baby comes out."

Brooke turned red. "I'm sorry, Haley. I completely forgot," she said, apologizing. "I've had a lot on my mind lately."

Haley nodded understandingly. "I know you do. And it's ok. It's no big deal. I'll just have water," she replied gently as she went to the fridge and pulled out the water pitcher. She looked at Brooke and could tell that something wasn't right with her. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked her as she pulled out a glass out of the cupboard. "You don't look so hot. Are you still worried about Dan's men are coming after us? You don't have to. Agent Hargrove, Lucas and Nathan are on the case."

Brooke shook her head. There was a short pause before she answered. "No, I think that there's something wrong with me."

Haley frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked as she stopped pouring water in her glass.

"While I was at home, I started to have these weird symptoms," Brooke told her. "I've been more tired lately, eating and drinking more and have been taking frequent bathroom breaks. From what I gather, I could have diabetes."

Haley stopped her right there. "Are you sure? Have you consulted a doctor about this yet?" she asked anxiously.

Brooke shook her head. "I don't want it to be true. I have enough to worry about without this on my shoulders too."

Haley gave her a look. "If you're sick, you need to talk to the doctor. You can't just let it go on. Otherwise, it will get worse. What if it's more serious than diabetes?" She didn't even let her friend protest. "We're going to the doctor right now. No excuses."

Brooke sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I'm driving."

"No, I am. Otherwise, you'll probably take the long route," Haley replied as she grabbed the keys from the counter. Brooke made a face as she did. "You'll thank me later."

"Just promise me that you won't tell anybody until after we find out the results," Brooke pleaded. "I don't want my parents or Lucas to worry."

Haley nodded. "I promise."

"Where are you two going with my keys?" Rachel asked them as she came into the kitchen.

Haley had completely forgotten that they had taken Rachel's car, not hers. "I have to drive Brooke to the hospital. She's not feeling well," she replied.

"Why didn't you say so? I'll come along," Rachel said. "I'll just take my gun out of my glove compartment and be right back."

Brooke and Haley exchanged looks before turning back to her. "Gun? What gun?" Haley demanded.

"You have a gun?" Brooke added.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, I carry it around with me all the time. You never know when you might need it."

Haley gave her a look. "There will be no guns in my beach house," she ordered. "Or anywhere near me for that matter."

"How about I leave it in my glove compartment?" Rachel asked.

Haley was tired of arguing. "Fine. Let's just go." She grabbed her purse from the kitchen table and followed Brooke and Rachel outside.

As Rachel drove them to the hospital, a million thoughts came into Brooke's mind. She had no idea what she had, but she hoped that it wasn't too serious. She would hate to deal with that without Lucas.

When they arrived at the hospital, Brooke was disappointed to see that there wasn't anybody waiting in line to see the doctor. That made her even more nervous than before. She was relieved that Haley was willing to go in with her. She needed a friend right now. She took a deep breath before following the doctor to the examining room.

* * *

><p>Lucas knocked on the door and waited impatiently for the owner to answer. Finally, the door opened and Peyton appeared. She let out a sigh before speaking. "I was wondering when you were going to show up. Come on in," she said as Lucas walked into the apartment.<p>

"Someone's still after Brooke and possibly Haley. And I need to make sure that it isn't you," Lucas told her. He had his trademark brooding expression as he spoke.

Peyton suddenly became worried for Brooke and Haley. "I'm not after Brooke or Haley," she assured him.

Lucas wasn't convinced. "How can I believe that?"

"All I know is what Julian told me about Brooke." She then corrected herself. "Or the truth about her. And it wasn't much," Peyton replied.

"What did he tell you?" Lucas asked anxiously.

"When he first came to me, he told me that her name was really Beth Roe and he needed my help," Peyton told him. "He claimed that she was dangerous and needed to be taken down. I knew him and I knew that he was lying about that. But then he offered me money. I wanted to refuse until I thought about my wedding. So I accepted his offer."

"What happened next?" Lucas asked as he tried to keep his anger under control.

"He was then asking me about her personal business. He was really interested in her relationship with you." There was a short pause before she spoke again. "Look, I'm ashamed about what I did to Brooke, you and your family. I'm so sorry. I wish that I could take it all back, but I can't." Lucas didn't say anything as she disappeared into another room. She then reappeared with a bundle of cash in her hand. She handed it to Lucas. "I wanted to give you and Brooke this before, but I didn't have the chance. I don't want it. I don't deserve it, just like I don't deserve your forgiveness. Or trust."

Lucas knew that she had a point. "Yeah, that's true. But you did help save Brooke. If it wasn't for you, we probably wouldn't have found her when we did. So thank you for that." There was a short pause before he asked, "Would you have kept Haley hidden from us?"

Peyton instantly shook her head. "No, I wouldn't. In fact, I was about ready to call you when Julian pulled up," she admitted.

Lucas could tell by her voice that she was telling the truth. "I think you just got my trust back."

"Thank you, Lucas," Peyton said gratefully. "I'll call you if I hear or see anything suspicious," she promised.

Lucas nodded in acknowledgement. "Bye Peyton," he said before he headed out the door. As he was heading across the parking lot, he heard his cell-phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw the caller ID. He immediately picked it up when he saw that it was Brooke. "Brooke, is everything ok?" he asked worriedly.

_"Well, it depends on whether you still want a baby or not_,_"_ Brooke replied.

Lucas frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

_"Apparently, the doctor made a mistake when I was examined a couple of weeks ago,"_ Brooke replied.

"You didn't have a miscarriage?" Lucas asked hopefully.

_"No, I still had a miscarriage,"_ Brooke said. Lucas was disappointed. There was a short pause before she spoke again. _"But it was just with one baby. The __**other**__ baby is fine."_

Lucas was speechless for a few moments as his brain just processed what she just said. He was then able to speak. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

_"Yes, I'm still pregnant. We are going to have a baby,"_ Brooke told him with a happy sigh.

Lucas was surprised at his girlfriend's reaction. "Are you sure that this is what you want?" he asked, remembering the conversation that they had just two days before. He wanted the baby, but he didn't want to pressure Brooke into keeping it. "We don't have to have this baby if you don't want to."

_"I know what I said, but I've had a change of heart," _Brooke replied. _"I want this baby, Lucas. After all, this is __**our **__baby. And I don't want anyone else to keep the baby except us, no matter how complicated our lives are."_

Lucas laughed. "Our lives aren't that complicated," he said as he suddenly knew what he was going to do with Peyton's money. "I love you, Pretty Girl."

_"I love you too, Broody,"_ Brooke replied.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

"I can't believe Agent Hargrove is letting Lucas and Nathan spend the weekend with us," Brooke squealed happily as she looked through her closet. "Of course, they do deserve a break. They've been working so hard to try and find my stalker. I just wish that they would find the person already." She then turned to Haley, who was lying on the bed. "Don't get me wrong. I love it here, but I don't want to stay here forever."

Haley nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I know how you feel. I want to go home too." She then looked at her belly. "Actually, I want to do it more for the baby than me. I want to start getting the nursery ready."

"Are you going to find out whether it's a boy or girl when it's time? Or are you going to leave it a surprise?" Brooke asked her in a curious tone. "I don't know about you, but I want a boy."

"I don't care whether it's a boy or girl. I just want the baby born healthy," Haley replied. She then thought for a moment. "Although, it would be nice if we both ended up having either boys or girls. I can just imagine them growing up as not only cousins, but best friends."

Brooke was then quiet for a moment. "Yeah, it just feels weird that I'm having a baby before I get married. I always thought I would do it in order. And I also thought I would be doing it under Beth Roe, not Brooke Davis."

Haley looked at her sympathetically. "You still can't make up your mind, huh?"

Brooke shook her head. "No, and it should be easy for me. After all, I've been Beth Roe all my life. But Brooke Davis has started to grow on me."

"Did you say that your parents decided to go back to being Keith and Karen?" Haley asked her. Brooke nodded. "What made it easy for them to decide?"

"They didn't fall in love with their new identities like I did," Brooke replied. "They missed their old lives and wanted to return to Las Vegas so badly. They didn't want to admit it, but I knew that they missed their home."

Haley gave her a smile. "How did they take the news that you were still pregnant?"

Brooke didn't answer for a moment. She then confessed, "I didn't tell them yet." Haley looked at her surprised. She thought that Brooke would have told her parents right away. "I want to wait awhile just in case something happens to this baby too."

"Nothing will happen to my niece or nephew as long as you take it easy and don't stress out about this stalker or Dan," Haley told her. "Those are the doctor's orders, not to mention mine."

Brooke let out a sigh. "You know it's not that easy for me, but I'll try for my baby's sake."

Haley nodded satisfied. "Good. Now let's find the perfect dress for you to wear for your man. Because you know that once the baby is born, you'll never be able to fit in that dress again."

Brooke gave her a look. "Don't remind me." As she went through her clothes, she decided to ask Haley a question. Yet, she wasn't sure how she would react. "What about you? Are you excited about Nathan coming?"

Haley sighed. "I wish I could say that I was, but I'm still angry at him for keeping that secret from me."

"He was only trying to protect you," Brooke gently reminded her. "I understand where he was coming from. After all, I used to work for Dan and found out what he was really like the hard way." She was quiet for a moment before she added, "I don't think my nightmares will stop until I know he's in prison. And they catch the person who is after us."

"Don't worry. They will," Haley assured her. "Then everyone will see that my husband and your boyfriend weren't the ones after us." Brooke didn't have a chance to reply as they heard a knock at the door. "Come in," Haley called, knowing that it was Rachel.

"Hey, I'm going into town. Do you two want me to get anything for those wacky cravings?" she asked.

"Surprisingly, I haven't had any cravings yet," Brooke replied.

Haley looked at her surprised. "Really? Because I've been craving sour cream and onion chips and dip." She then turned back to Rachel. "Could you get me some more? I ate the last of the bag last night."

"Sure," Rachel replied. "What about you, Beth?" she asked Brooke. She shook her head in response. "Ok, I'll be back soon. Call me if you need anything." She then left the room, leaving the two alone again.

Haley then turned to Brooke. "Do you ever wonder if_ she_ is the one after us?" she asked her friend.

Brooke gave her a look. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Because she brought a gun with her," Haley pointed out.

"She's an F.B.I. agent," Brooke reminded her. "She's here to protect us, not hurt us."

Haley wasn't convinced. However, she knew that she had to trust Rachel. "If she turns out to be lying, you are going to be on the run again. And this time, you'll be running from me." Brooke just smiled, even though she knew her friend was a little bit serious.

The next morning, Brooke woke up early. She smiled to herself, knowing that she would finally see Lucas again. She ate a quick breakfast before she took a shower and changed into her clothes that she would wear that day. She then went to the front hall and waited anxiously by the front window to see when the car would arrive.

After what seemed like hours, she finally saw the car pull up next to Rachel's parked car. Without even waiting for Lucas to come out of the car, she hurried out the front door and ran over to the vehicle. She gave Lucas a wide smile as he climbed out of the front passenger seat. They then embraced in a tight hug. "What took you guys so long?" she asked them.

"Sorry, but I wanted to make sure that we weren't being followed," Nathan replied as Haley came out to greet them. "You can never be too careful. Hi Haley."

Haley nodded in acknowledgement. She then turned to her brother-in-law. "I'm sure you won't mind staying with Brooke in her bedroom." Lucas shook his head. However, he knew that meant that Nathan would be staying with Haley in the master bedroom. "Brooke, why don't you show Lucas where that is?" she asked her.

Brooke had a feeling that she wanted to talk to Nathan alone. Lucas could tell that too. So he grabbed his suitcase out of the trunk and followed Brooke into the beach house. "Have you ever been in the beach house before?" she asked him as she led him upstairs.

Lucas shook his head. "Nathan and Haley invited me a couple of times. But I was always busy with the restaurant. Besides, I've always felt like the third wheel."

Brooke nodded understandingly. "I haven't spoken to Deb since we arrived. How is she doing?"

Lucas gave her a smile. "She is worrying more about the four of us than the restaurant," he replied.

"You didn't tell her about the baby yet, did you?" Brooke asked hopefully.

Lucas shook his head as Brooke let out a relieved sigh. "No, I wouldn't do that without you there. Speaking of the baby, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Haley and I are looking after each other." They then reached the bedroom and she opened the door. Lucas walked into the room and looked around the guestroom and was impressed at what he saw. "I'll let you unpack."

"I can unpack later," Lucas pointed out. Brooke gave him a smile as she shut the door and locked it behind her. She then walked over to him and they shared a hard passionate kiss. "God, I've missed you," Lucas said as they let go for air.

"Me too," Brooke replied. "It seems so lonely here without you. Haley's great company, but I need you."

Lucas knew exactly how she felt. "Well, I'm here now. What do you want to do first?"

Brooke pretended to think for a moment. "I don't know. We could just make out on the bed. Or we can play one of our fun games," she said in a suggestive tone. "We'll just have to be careful. After all, we are still pregnant."

Lucas gave her a smile. "Well, I guess we can make out for awhile. I would hate for anything to happen to our baby. Or you." There was a short pause before he said, "I'm sorry that we haven't been able to find the rest of Dan's men yet."

"Lucas, please stop searching for them," Brooke said suddenly. Lucas looked at her confused. "I want you and Nathan to go into hiding." Lucas was about to protest when she continued. "You don't know these men like I do. They are dangerous. And I know that they won't stop searching for me. And when they can't find me, they'll use you as leverage to get me back. And they might go after Nathan for revenge."

Lucas stopped his girlfriend right there. "Whoa, we don't even know if there is more than one person after you."

"I don't care," Brooke told him. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Or Nathan."

"I can take care of myself," Lucas assured her.

Brooke sighed. "I'm sure you can, but I don't want to risk losing you before we have a chance to get married and raise our baby together."

Lucas nodded in agreement. "You're right. We should have a chance to get married. So why don't we do it this weekend?"

Brooke looked at him confused. "What?"

"We can get married this weekend while I'm here," Lucas told her. "You just need to decide who you want to get married as."

"Lucas, we can't," Brooke protested. "I haven't even chosen my name. And there is a lot of preparation for a wedding."

"Then we'll elope," Lucas replied. "And we'll have Nathan and Haley as our witnesses." Brooke was about to protest again when he continued. "And after this is all over, we'll have a real wedding with my mom and your parents there and we can renew our vows. What do you say, Beth?" he asked her.

Brooke gave him a smile. "Actually, I decided to stay with Brooke Penelope Davis for now," she replied. "But it looks like I'll have to change it again when we get married."

Lucas then knew what her answer was. "Do you know what would make this moment perfect?"

"Lucas, I don't need a ring," Brooke assured him. "After all, we're just eloping." He didn't reply as he pulled out something from his pocket. She gasped in surprise at the beautiful ring before her. "Lucas, it's gorgeous."

Lucas gave her a wide smile as he bent down on one knee. "Brooke Penelope Davis, would you marry me?"

Brooke gave him a smile in return. "Yes, Lucas Scott, I'll marry you. I love you," she replied before he slipped the ring on her finger. He then got up from the floor and they shared another passionate kiss. "Now all we have to do is tell our best man and matron of honor."

"How do you think that they'll take the news?" Brooke asked.

"I'm sure that they'll understand our reasons to elope now and renew our vows later," Lucas replied. "But it doesn't matter what they say because I'm marrying you anyway. And we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Scott. Then we can get ready for our little one."

Brooke smiled in return. "I can't wait." There was then a short pause before she spoke again. "But once this weekend is over, you have to promise me that you'll go into hiding until the rest of Dan's men are caught."

Lucas sighed, but he knew that his fiancée wasn't going to back down. "I will."


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One<strong>

Haley opened her eyes and saw the sunshine pouring in through the blinds. As she pushed back the covers, she could smell the freshly made brew of coffee. She groaned and wished that she could have a cup. But she would have to settle for milk or water until the baby was born.

She opened the door and walked out into the hallway. She went downstairs into the kitchen and was surprised to see Nathan working away over the stove. They exchanged greetings as she walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a glass. "Where are Lucas and Brooke?" she asked as she went over to the fridge and brought out the milk.

"The two lovebirds went for a walk on the beach," Nathan replied as Haley poured the milk into her glass. "I'm pretty sure that they won't be back for awhile. You know how those two are. Especially now that they are back together. And Rachel is out running errands or something."

Haley sighed. "Why am I not surprised that she forgot about my doctor's appointment today?"

Nathan immediately jumped at the chance to spend some time with his estranged wife. "Well, I can take you," he offered. "After all, I am still your husband, not to mention the father of your baby." Haley knew that he had a point. Yet, she didn't want to admit it. Still, Nathan decided to keep trying. "Do you want me to make you anything for breakfast?"

Haley shook her head. "No, I'm fine." There was a short pause before she said, "I hope you weren't too uncomfortable on the couch last night." Since they were having problems, Nathan had decided to sleep on the pull-out couch downstairs. However, he didn't really sleep. Instead, he was on watch duty for awhile before Rachel eventually took over.

"I'm used to it by now," Nathan replied. "Besides, I wasn't going to let you sleep on the pull-out couch. It wouldn't be right. Especially since you are pregnant. And even if you weren't, I still wouldn't let you sleep on the pull-out couch."

Haley didn't say anything. Instead, she made her own breakfast. "If Rachel's not back in an hour, then you can take me to my doctor's appointment," she told him before she went to sit down at the kitchen table.

Nathan soon joined her. Neither of them said anything as they ate their breakfasts. However, Nathan couldn't stand the silence. "So the doctor's appointment is just a regular check-up, right?" Haley nodded and he let out a relieved sigh.

"You shouldn't be so worried. I'm the one who is taking it easy. It's Brooke who I'm worried about. She is really stressing out about this stalker," Haley replied. "I know that she's trying not to for her baby, but it's really getting to her."

"Because of them eloping?" Nathan asked her. Haley nodded. He gave her a look. "Come on, Hales. We would probably do the same thing in their position. At least, I would." Haley didn't have a chance to say anything as they heard the backdoor open. Brooke and Lucas walked into the kitchen, hand-in-hand. They exchanged greetings with Haley as Nathan spoke. "We weren't expecting you two for hours."

"Well, we thought we should get ready for tonight," Lucas replied. "After all, we can't get married without a tuxedo and a wedding dress. I tried to tell Brooke that we don't need them for this wedding."

"Why not?" Haley asked. "It doesn't have to be a fancy wedding dress. It can be just a simple one. But you're going to have to wait until Nathan and I get back from my doctor's appointment." Lucas was surprised, but nodded in agreement. Haley then looked at the time. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Lucas waited until Haley left before speaking. "So are you two getting along better now?" he asked his brother. He had asked that earlier, but Nathan hadn't know how to answer it. "Because I would hate for our best man and matron of honor ruin our wedding day," he teased him.

Nathan wasn't amused and rolled his eyes as he said, "Guess what? So would I."

A couple of hours later, Haley and Nathan were at the doctor's office. Haley was lying on the examination table and Nathan sat in a chair beside her. Dr. Copeland gave them a wide smile as he showed them the monitor. "It looks like everything is going well. Do you want to know the sex?" he asked them.

Nathan and Haley looked at him surprised. "We can find out? But I'm only twelve weeks. I thought that we still had another month before we are able to see the picture clearly," Haley replied in a stunned tone.

Dr. Copeland nodded. "Normally, it would. But your baby is in the perfect position for me to see whether it's a boy or a girl. So do you two want to know? Or do you two want to wait?"

Nathan and Haley looked at each other before turning back to the doctor. "Well, I don't know about Nathan, but it doesn't really matter to me as long as the baby is healthy. However, I suppose it would help me in choosing the colors for the nursery."

Nathan nodded in agreement. "In any other circumstance, I would want to know about the sex of our child. But today, I just want to make sure that our baby is healthy."

"You have nothing to worry about, Nathan," Dr. Copeland assured him. "Your child is doing just fine."

Nathan was about to respond when Haley spoke up. "Maybe we should wait until tomorrow. After all, we don't want to make Brooke and Lucas's special day all about us," she suggested.

"They are going to have two of them," he reminded her. "Besides, I think Brooke would kill us if she found out that we knew and didn't tell her right away." Haley gave him a look and he realized what he had said. He quickly added, "You know what I mean."

Haley knew that he was right. She turned back to Dr. Copeland. "So what are we having?" she asked eagerly.

Dr. Copeland gave them a smile. "If I'm not mistaken, you and Nathan are going to have a son. Congratulations." Nathan and Haley exchanged smiles. "Do you want copies of the pictures?"

Haley nodded. "Yes, I know Brooke would want proof."

"Speaking of Brooke, how is she doing these days? Is she staying off her feet like I've asked?" Dr. Copeland asked.

"No offense, but she hates being on bed rest as much as I do," Haley replied. "However, I've made sure that she is relaxing more than getting stressed out. I'm just not sure that it's working."

Dr. Copeland gave her a comforting smile. "I'm sure you're doing a fine job in taking care of her, Haley. Just make sure that you are also taking care of yourself and your son." Haley nodded while Nathan didn't say anything.

After the appointment was over, they headed back to their car. There was silence between them as Nathan drove them back to the beach house. Eventually, Nathan spoke up first. "I promise that I won't turn out like Dan. I'm going to be a good father to our son. And I'm not going to turn my back on my family. Or ever betray you or our son like that ever again."

Haley turned to him and gave him a smile. "I know you won't. After all, you were only trying to protect me. Just like you always did and just like you always will." Nathan looked at her for a quick second in surprise. "I've done a lot of thinking and realized that I wasn't ready to cut you out of my life. Or our son's life." Nathan was still waiting for an explanation. "I love you, always and forever."

He finally returned the smile. "I love you too, always and forever."

That evening, Lucas and Brooke were married in a church with only Nathan and Haley in attendance. Both Lucas and Brooke had the proper wedding attire on. Lucas wore a black tuxedo and Brooke was wearing a white dress. To her delight; she had found a simple white wedding dress that managed to fit her. She was relieved that she wasn't showing yet. She knew that it would be harder to find one then.

After the quick wedding, they headed back to the beach house where Nathan and Haley told them their great news. Lucas and Brooke were thrilled to discover that they were having a nephew. Nathan and Haley then told them that they were picked to be the godparents. They eagerly accepted before Nathan and Haley gave them their wedding present.

Before Nathan or Haley could give them anything, Lucas immediately spoke up. "You guys didn't have to give us anything. Giving us a nephew and naming us godparents are great presents."

Brooke nodded in agreement. "It's such an honor to be the godmother to your child."

"Well, we still want to give you your real wedding present." There was a short pause before Haley spoke again. "You are getting the beach house for the night." Lucas and Brooke looked at her confused. "As you know, Nathan and I are back together. And we want to celebrate alone. So we think that it's the perfect opportunity to get a hotel for the night and let you two have the beach house."

"Absolutely not," a familiar voice protested. Everyone turned to see Rachel coming into the living room. "I'm supposed to look after you and Brooke. How the hell am I supposed to do that if you two are in separate buildings?" she demanded.

"It's just for one night," Haley replied. "We want to give Brooke and Lucas a little alone time since it _is_ their wedding night."

"I can look after Haley," Nathan assured her. "And you can stay with Brooke and Lucas. After all, she is the one you really should be looking after."

Rachel let out a sigh before she finally agreed. "Alright, but it's only for _one _night."

Everyone exchanged smiles. "Let's get packing then," Nathan told Haley and they hurried up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Miles away in Charlotte, Deb looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly closing time. She wiped down the tables and the counter before turning off the lights. She walked through the entrance and took out her keys. She quickly locked up the restaurant before heading to her car.<p>

She looked around her and noticed how quiet the street was. Ever since Brooke and Haley had been kidnapped, she had made sure that she didn't go out after dark alone. However, tonight had been super busy and Deb wanted to make sure all of the mess had been cleaned up before she left. The restaurant had hosted two birthday parties and an engagement party; one right after another. Deb and the staff barely had time to clean up one party before the next one came in. Despite meltdowns, screaming children and a missing ring, everything managed to work out including finding the missing ring. And all of the guests left happy.

Deb suddenly jumped as she heard her cell-phone ringing. She dug into her purse and was pleased to see that it was Nathan. She answered it on the second ring. "Nathan, is everything ok?"

"_Yeah, I just wanted to call and check on you to make sure you got home ok,"_ he said.

"Actually, I'm headed to my car now. You wouldn't believe how busy the restaurant was today. I could have used your brother's help," she teased him. "Speaking of your brother, how is your weekend going with Haley and Brooke?" she asked him. She hoped that it was going well. However, Nathan was silent for a moment. Deb grew worried. "I'm sorry that Haley is giving you such a hard time. Maybe you should come home and give Haley some more time. I'm sure she'll come around."

"_No, it's not that,"_ Nathan replied. Deb became confused as her son spoke again. _"I was just trying to think of names for your grandson."_

Deb couldn't believe her ears. "I'm having a grandson?" she exclaimed happily. "Congratulations to you and Haley. At least, I assume you and Haley are back together."

"_Yes, we've worked out our differences,"_ Nathan told her. She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was smiling. _"And there's another piece of news. But I'll let Lucas and Brooke tell you once we all get back to Tree Hill."_

Deb was again confused, but decided to let it go. "Alright, you and Lucas take good care of your girls and my grandson. And I'll see you all when you get back. Tell the girls and your brother that I love them."

"_I will, Mom,"_ Nathan promised her.

They then exchanged good-byes before Deb hung up. She then unlocked the door before opening it. She climbed in and put her purse into the passenger's seat. She then locked the doors before she started the engine and pulled away from the curb.

As she drove towards her home, she couldn't stop thinking about Nathan's news. She couldn't believe that she was having a grandson. She then realized that she was going to be a grandma. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be one.

Once she arrived home, she took her sweet time getting to the door. She was exhausted and didn't feel like rushing. As she unlocked the front door, she let out a tired sigh. She barely opened the front door when she felt someone grab her from behind. She struggled to get away, but she soon felt the intruder put a cloth over her nose and mouth, covered in a sweet smelling liquid. She tried not to breathe it in, but the smell was too powerful for her and she soon passed out.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**A/N**: Thanks for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Two<strong>

Lucas was busy making breakfast when he heard footsteps. He smiled as he saw his wife enter the kitchen. She smiled in return as she walked over to him. "Good morning, my handsome husband," she said as they shared a loving kiss. "What are you making today?"

"I'm making scrambled eggs and bacon," Lucas replied. "How are you feeling today?"

"I would feel better if you didn't have to leave today," Brooke said sadly. "I feel safer when you're around."

Lucas gave her a comforting hug. "I know it's hard. It's hard for me too. But I don't want you to get stressed out because I'm out there searching for your stalker. Even though I don't like it, I will go into hiding so that we all can be safe, including our baby."

Brooke looked down at her belly. "I just hope that our baby can last until after this person is caught."

"You know what I can't wait for?" Lucas asked her as he placed his hand on her belly. Brooke turned to him curious. "I can't wait until we find out whether our baby is a boy or girl. Maybe we'll get lucky and we can find out about the gender early like Nathan and Haley did."

Brooke couldn't argue with that one. "What do you want our baby to be? Besides healthy?"

Lucas thought for a moment. "If I had to choose, I would like a son. But I wouldn't mind having a daughter either as long as she looks like her beautiful mother." Brooke gave him a smile as they heard a cell-phone ringing. He could tell by the ringtone that it was his phone and he knew who it was. "That's Peyton's ringtone," Lucas told her as he walked over to his phone. Brooke was surprised, but she didn't have a chance to say anything as he answered it. "Peyton, what's up?" he asked her. "Did you find anything out?"

Peyton was quiet for a moment_. _Lucas had a feeling that there was going to be bad news. He waited anxiously for her to speak. He could hear her take a deep breath before she started to speak. _"Lucas, your mom's missing."_ Lucas's stomach flip-flopped. _"I came by the restaurant to see if I could help her out and Bevin told me that she never showed up to work. So I drove over to her place and found her car was there, but she wasn't. I already called Agent Hargrove and he told me that he wants you and Nathan to go ahead with the plan. He'll worry about your mother."_

"Thanks, but I think we're going with a different plan," Lucas replied before he hung up his phone.

Brooke noticed the worried look on his face. "Lucas, what's wrong?" she asked him in a concerned tone.

Lucas didn't have a chance to answer as the doorbell rang. He walked through the house and over to the front door. Brooke was right behind him. He opened the door and Nathan stormed in. "I suppose you have heard too?" Nathan asked his brother.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, and I think that we have only one choice."

Brooke was still clueless. And she was starting to hate it. "Lucas, what is going on?" she demanded as Rachel and Haley appeared at the front door. "Why was Peyton calling?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Brooke," Rachel assured her. She knew that it was better for her not to know.

Haley gave her a look. "Is it or are you just saying that to try and calm us down?" she snapped. Clearly, Nathan and Rachel hadn't told her what was going on either. "Because it's not working." She then turned to her husband. "Nathan, you promised me no more secrets. Now what is going on?"

Nathan and Lucas exchanged looks before turning back to their wives. Nathan then took a deep breath before speaking. "Mom is missing," he told them. Haley and Brooke instantly grew worried. "But it's obvious that it was a kidnapping. She didn't show up for work today, but her car was in her driveway. So the kidnapping must have happened right after she got home last night."

"And I think this cat and mouse game has gone along far enough. So we're going to talk to Dan to see if he could convince his men to let Mom go," Lucas added. Brooke and Haley were shocked. Neither of them had expected him to say that.

Nathan then turned to Brooke. "But that would mean that you can't testify against him," she told her.

Brooke couldn't believe him. "Are you serious? He needs to be in prison! Even though Daunte was a criminal too, he didn't deserve to get shot like that!"

Nathan didn't say anything at first. "I know he does, but this wouldn't be the first murder he would be getting away with."

Haley looked at her husband in disbelief. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" She didn't let anybody answer. "Even if you do convince Dan to let her go, how do you know that he will keep his word and leave all of us alone?"

"Because he never goes back on his word," Nathan replied. He took a deep breath before he said, "I just can't say the same for his men."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "He's right. We've all seen them at their worst. Even I have. Who knows what they will do when they find out that they have been fired? They are going to be pissed off."

"So you're saying that we might be risking our mom's life more if we do go to Dan?" Lucas asked her in a worried tone.

Rachel didn't answer for a moment. Everyone looked at her anxiously. "It's not her who I'm worried about. It's Nathan. He loves you more than anything. That's why he couldn't hurt Haley or your son."

"So I'm the one who has to suffer?" Lucas exclaimed angrily. Even though he already knew Nathan was the favorite son, it still hurt to hear it aloud. He then had a thought. "Wait a minute, weren't you the one who got him to confess in the first place?" he asked her. Rachel nodded. "Can't the police just use your testimony?"

Rachel knew that he had a point. "They could, but Dan's lawyer could also argue that he didn't know I was a cop. And the confession would be useless. Besides, I'm sure my testimony wouldn't be enough. And Brooke was the one who saw everything."

"So what do you propose we do? Leave Deb in the lion's den?" Haley asked Rachel. "And wait to see if they contact us? Or wait until they come and find us? Because I know that they won't let her go until they get what they want."

"And that's me dead," Brooke replied quietly.

Lucas embraced his wife in a tight hug, trying to comfort her. "We're not going to let that happen. We'll figure out a way to bring Mom back safely without losing you or our baby." At least, he hoped so. He didn't want to admit it, but he was worried himself.

"What if they go after my parents next?" Brooke asked him as he tried to calm her down. She couldn't bear if anything happened to her parents. "Or even Haley's parents? I don't want them to go through that worry again. And I don't want anybody else to get hurt because of me."

Lucas looked at her hard. He knew what she was planning to do. Yet, he hoped that he was wrong. "You're not thinking what I hope you're not thinking." Brooke was about to respond when he didn't even let her get a word in. "Absolutely not! You are not going to give yourself up to them."

"Do you have a better idea?" Brooke asked him.

Rachel spoke up before Lucas could answer his wife. "No, but we'll think of one," she replied. "I'm not going to let you give yourself up to them. And I'm not going to let them hurt Deb either."

"How do we know that they haven't hurt her already?" Brooke pointed out. Unfortunately, nobody could answer that. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to stick with the plan and leave it to Agent Hargrove and his team to find Deb," Rachel told them.

Nathan was thoughtful as he and Lucas quickly ate their breakfasts, packed up their bags and said a few heartfelt good-byes to their wives. He didn't say anything until they were in the car. "I don't care what Rachel says. I'm going to see Dan," he told his brother.

Lucas looked at his brother shocked. He couldn't believe what his brother was telling him. "After what we've just talked about, you still want to see him? What if by going to talk to talk to Dan, the situation only gets worse? And you risk all of our lives because you went to him? Including your son and your niece or nephew?" he exclaimed angrily. Now that he had found out that Brooke was still pregnant, he wanted to make sure that his family was safe.

"Dan is the only one who can help us," Nathan replied. "And if his employees do decide to get revenge, they'll be going after me, not Brooke. After all, you heard what Rachel said about how Dan feels about me. The best way for them to get back at Dan will be to go after me."

Lucas wasn't convinced. However, he could tell that his brother wasn't going to change his mind. "I hope you're right, Nate. I hope you're right."


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**A/N: **Thank you for all of the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese! There's also a poll in my profile for readers to vote on the next story after this one is complete.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Three<strong>

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Lucas told Nathan as they parked in front of the jail.

"Do you want Mom back or not?" Nathan asked him. Lucas didn't answer. "Stay here. I'll go in and talk to him."

"Yeah, he'll tell the truth to his favorite son," Lucas muttered.

Nathan turned to him. "I may be his favorite son, but that doesn't mean I've enjoyed it. After all, you were able to do anything that you wanted to. Manage the family restaurant. Go out on dates. I could never do that. I was always doing jobs for Dan."

"It's not like you were forced to do it. You had a choice," Lucas pointed out.

Nathan wasn't convinced. "Did I? Because I don't see it that way. Dan has always expected me to help him out. Especially when it came to carrying out jobs. I didn't mind it at first until they started to get riskier. The only thing he didn't ask me to do was to kill."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did," Lucas replied before Nathan climbed out of the vehicle. "Good luck."

Nathan nodded before he hurried into the building. A few minutes later, he was sitting in a chair, watching through the glass as Dan was brought in. He looked surprised as he saw his son sitting there. Dan sat down in his chair and picked up the phone. Nathan repeated the action. "Hello, son. I didn't expect to see you here."

Nathan knew that there was no time to lose. "I'll get straight to the point, Dan. I want you to take Brooke off of your hit list."

Dan gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Nathan glared at him. "Don't give me that shit, Dan. Mom is missing. We think that she has been kidnapped and is being tortured to tell your men where we hid Brooke." Neither he nor Lucas had told their wives that part as they had thought that it was best to keep that a secret.

"Your mom is missing?" Dan asked him. Nathan was about to respond, but his father didn't let him answer. "Look, I may have wanted Ms. Roe killed before, but I decided that her murder wasn't worth losing my son over."

"Do you mean me or Lucas?" Nathan snapped.

Dan knew that he had a point. "I've already lost one son. I wasn't ready to lose another." He then looked straight into Nathan's eyes as he continued. "So I'm telling you that I do _not _have anything to do with your mother's disappearance. She may be my ex-wife, but I still love her."

Nathan could tell that he was telling the truth. "Do you have any idea who could have kidnapped her?"

"No, I don't," Dan admitted. He wished that he did. He was dying to know who had kidnapped his ex-wife. "I have many enemies. It could be any one of them."

"You don't think that your men could have done this on their own?" Nathan asked him. "To finish the job that you asked them to do?"

Dan was thoughtful for a moment. "It was every man for himself if we ever got caught," he replied. "Cooper was the second in command while I was gone. But he is in jail and there is nobody left to give orders."

"So you weren't planning on making me take over the business?" Nathan asked surprised.

Dan shook his head. "No because I knew that you weren't planning to do that job forever. And I wasn't going to force you to."

Nathan was confused. "You threatened me that I would lose Haley if I didn't do the jobs that you asked me to. But now you're not making me take over the business? Why?"

"Because I know that you wouldn't be able to handle the job," Dan replied. "I didn't want to admit it, but you're more of a family man."

Nathan couldn't argue with that. They talked a little bit longer before Nathan headed back to the car. Lucas waited impatiently for him to tell him the good news. However, he shook his head. "Dan says that his men don't have Mom."

Lucas raised his eyebrows in disbelief as he asked, "And you believe him?"

"Lucas, he looked straight into my eyes and told me," Nathan exclaimed. "If Dan's men have Mom, he doesn't know anything about it."

"So if it's not Dan who has Mom, who is it?" Lucas asked.

Nathan thought for a moment. "Maybe we should drive over to Mom's place and see if we can find any clues."

"I've already called Peyton about that while you were talking with Dan," Lucas replied. "She said that she had found a cell-phone on the ground outside. Just out of curiosity, she was checking the text messages and found the final text message that the person sent to their boss about Mom. Guess who their boss is?" Lucas asked his brother.

* * *

><p>Brooke was busy scribbling on a piece of paper when Haley joined her in the living room. She looked over her friend's shoulder and raised her eyebrows. "Wow, you really have been thinking about baby names and you don't even know if you are going to have a boy or girl," Haley said amazed.<p>

Brooke smiled proudly. "Well, I've always wanted a family. And I hope that I will be able to find out early like you did so that I can narrow down the list." She then turned to Haley. "Speaking of names, have you and Nathan came up with any names for my nephew?"

"We haven't really have had time to sit down and discuss names," Haley reminded her. "But I'm thinking of James, after my dad."

Brooke tried not to laugh as she looked down at her list. "That's funny because I have 'Jayden' as a possible name."

"Maybe they can be Jamie and Jayden, the Scott cousins," Haley suggested with a smile. "Of course, that will only work if you are having a boy. Not to mention have our husbands' approval."

Brooke gave her a smile in return. "I'm sure that I will have no problem convincing Lucas that our son should be named 'Jayden'. It's just the middle name that I'm not sure about."

"So I guess you think it's a boy then?" Haley asked her.

"I hope it is," Brooke replied. "I would love to have a son who is exactly his daddy. I just wish that Dan wasn't his grandfather." There was then a short pause. "I do hope Deb is ok. I feel that it's all of my fault."

Haley looked at her. "You have nothing to feel guilty about. It's Dan who pulled the trigger and killed Daunte. You just got caught in the middle of it. Everyone knows that including Deb. She doesn't blame you. So you shouldn't." Brooke was about to protest when she stopped her. "Deb will be fine, ok? Trust me."

Brooke wasn't convinced, but she didn't have a chance to say anything as they heard a nearby pop. They exchanged worried looks as Rachel rushed into the room. "Was that what I think it was?" she asked them.

"It was a gunshot. I know it," Brooke replied. She recognized the sound from the night that she had watched Dan shoot Daunte. "It sounded like it came from next door."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "You two stay here. I'm going to go check it out," she said. "Lock the doors and don't let anyone in. If I'm not back in ten minutes, call the police."

"What if it's a distraction to have you leave the house?" Haley pointed out as she got up from the couch. "So that whoever's after Brooke can come in?"

"I can leave you my gun," Rachel suggested. Haley gave her a look. "Look, I'd rather go unprotected than leave you two without any protection. You should have it just in case."

Haley wasn't convinced. However, Brooke knew that Rachel was right. "I don't feel comfortable with a gun in the house either. But we do need something to protect us while Rachel's gone."

Haley sighed. "Fine, but it's just while you're gone." She didn't say anything until after Rachel left to get the gun from her glove compartment of her car. "Maybe I should go instead of her. That way, Rachel can stay with you."

Brooke gave her an incredulous look. "I'm not letting my pregnant best friend go out there alone in the dark."

"But it's my neighbor," Haley pointed out. "And I don't like the idea of any of us going out there alone. Even Rachel. So why don't we all go?" she asked. "I don't care if Rachel objects. I'm going to go anyway."

Brooke sighed. "Alright, we'll tell Rachel when she comes back in." She then got up from the couch and they waited for her to return. However, the minutes ticked by and nobody came through the front door. "I wonder what's taking her so long."

"Maybe she changed her mind about leaving the gun with us and went to check that house anyway," Haley said. "I wouldn't put it past her if she did. She probably doesn't want to deal with two hormonal pregnant women."

"Maybe one of us should go check up on her," Brooke suggested. "She's been gone too long."

"Be my guest," Haley replied as she settled back down on the couch and started reading a magazine. "Come back in if she's not by the car."

Brooke nodded as she headed out the door. She walked over to the car and immediately noticed that she wasn't there. She sighed as she headed back into the house. She opened the door and walked into the room before she closed and locked it. "Well, she wasn't there," she told Haley as she headed into the kitchen.

"I told you," Haley said, not looking up from her magazine. "Do you think you could get me more pretzels or chips? My wacky cravings are coming on again."

"Yeah, I'll get them," Brooke promised. "Which ones do you want?" she called. "Pretzels or chips? Because whichever bag that you don't want, I'll eat. My wacky cravings are finally acting up too."

"I don't care," Haley called back as Brooke grabbed both of the bags from on top of the fridge. "I just want a snack."

"You're getting the chips then," Brooke called. "Because I'm in the mood for pretzels." She started munching on the pretzels when she felt a hand go over her mouth and a gun cocking behind her.

"Don't scream," the man warned her. As he spoke, she realized that his voice sounded familiar. She wished that she knew where she had heard it before. She nodded as he let go of her mouth. "Get back in the living room," he ordered in a low whisper.

"I'll do anything as long as you don't hurt my friends," Brooke whispered back as she turned around and was surprised to see the delivery man who had delivered her flowers the night that she had been kidnapped. Before she could say anything, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back into the living room.

Haley was confused by the sight. However, she stopped the minute she saw the gun in the man's hands. He pushed Brooke on the couch as another man came in. He too had a gun, but he kept it at his side. However, he also had a couple of several long cable ties in his other hand. "Sorry to interrupt your evening, ladies, but we have some business to discuss," the second man said while the two men tied Brooke and Haley up.

"Look, I know why you are here. You can take me. Just spare Haley and Deb," Brooke begged them.

"Wow, I can't believe that my plan actually worked," another familiar voice said as the person walked into the room. Both Brooke and Haley were surprised when they saw Carrie standing there. "Of course, it helped that Dan went after you the first time."

"So Nathan was right! You _are_ the one who is after Brooke!" Haley exclaimed angrily.

Carrie just smirked at her. "Actually, you're wrong there. I'm not after her." There was a short pause before she spoke again. "I'm after your husband."

"Wait, you were talking about Nathan this whole time?" Brooke exclaimed. Carrie had always talked about a guy who she really liked, but couldn't have because he was already taken.

"That's right, Beth. I thought that his wife would leave him after she found out his dirty little secret, but I guess I was wrong. But it's not a total loss. I'll get Nathan _and_ your baby."

Haley glared at her. "I'll never give my baby to you," she exclaimed angrily.

Carrie nodded in agreement. "You're right. I'm sure you won't. That's why I'm going to make sure that you die from complications during childbirth," she said.

Haley looked at her hard, unable to believe what she was hearing. "You're not going to wait until my due date, are you?" she asked her hesitantly.

"Of course not. I don't have that type of patience," Carrie replied. "Besides, I don't want Nathan and your brother-in-law to find you before then."

"What are you planning to do to me? And Deb?" Brooke asked. "I assume that you have Rachel too."

Carrie didn't answer as she turned to the second man. "Owen, take Haley to the van. And have Jason and Nick bring Deb and Rachel in." Owen nodded and forced Haley to stand up and walk. Brooke wanted to go after her, but the delivery man was still pointing his gun at her. She watched helplessly as he pulled Haley through the front door. Carrie then looked back at Brooke. "As for you, I'm afraid that our so-called friendship is over. Although, I don't think it really began."

Brooke glared at her. "What are you planning to do to me?" she repeated.

"I'm going to finish the job that Dan's men were sent to do in the first place," Carrie replied, making Brooke speechless.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese. Please don't forget to vote in my poll in my profile.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Four<strong>

As Brooke managed to find her voice again, a man pulled a bound and gagged Deb into the room. Owen and the other man were right behind them carrying an unconscious Rachel. Brooke was horrified to see that Deb was badly bruised all over. Deb was then pushed onto the couch next to Brooke while Rachel was ungracefully placed onto the floor in front of them. Carrie then ordered the men to tie and gag Rachel before she turned back to Brooke. "I would let you go, but I don't want to throw Nathan and the police off by not having three burnt bodies for them to find."

Brooke looked at her shocked. "If you really think Nathan will marry you after killing his mother and sister-in-law, then you have really lost touched with reality," she exclaimed angrily before she quickly became quiet. She realized her mistake and hoped that nobody else had noticed it.

However, Carrie did. So did Deb. Carrie smirked at her as Deb gave her a surprised look. "So you and Lucas finally got married?" Carrie asked her. "Congratulations. Too bad it will be a short marriage." She then turned to her employees. "Let's move out," she ordered and everyone headed out of the room except for Owen. He quickly put tape over Brooke's mouth before he shut the lights off throughout the house and headed out of the door.

Brooke's eyes adjusted to the dark as she began to try and get out of her restraints. She looked out the window for a quick second and helplessly watched as the truck sped away. As she struggled, she began to smell smoke. She was relieved to see that the fire wasn't in the living room. However, she knew if gasoline had been put down around the house, the fire would spread quickly. They had to get out of there.

The seconds slowly went by. The room was soon filling up with smoke and none of the three could scream out for help. Yet, she could see that Rachel had woken up. Suddenly, she heard the faint sound of sirens. She was relieved when she heard that they were coming closer and knew that one of the neighbors had called for help.

She jumped as she heard noises that sounded like someone was kicking down the front door. She was surprised but relieved when she saw Peyton come into the room. She ran over to Brooke and ripped the tape from her mouth. Brooke winced just for a second before she started to get the feeling back on her mouth. Brooke was about to ask her the million questions that were going through her head, but Peyton didn't let her. "I'll explain everything after we get you three out of here."

Brooke quickly agreed as Peyton undid her restraints. They then helped Rachel and Deb. Rachel easily got up from the floor. However, Deb was another story. Her wounds made walking too much of a struggle. It was quickly decided that Rachel and Peyton would help her. Brooke walked out in front of them, but she kept looking back to make sure that they were right behind her.

"How did you know we were here?" Brooke asked Peyton as a paramedic examined her. Deb had been sent to a hospital along with Rachel, who had a concussion. Peyton had assured the paramedics that she was fine and it had been confirmed after the paramedics checked her over. They then began to work on Brooke.

"Nathan told me the address after we realized that you guys might be in danger," Peyton told her as the paramedic began assessing Brooke. She then asked, "Do I even want to know why Haley wasn't with you guys?"

Before Brooke had a chance to answer, she heard a familiar voice calling out her name. She turned towards the small crowd that had gathered to see the fire and was relieved when she saw Lucas making his way through. He ran over to her and they embraced in a tight hug. "Thank god you're alright," he said as Nathan caught up with his brother. "Nathan and I thought the worse when we found out that Carrie was the one who was chasing after you."

"Where's Haley?" Nathan asked her anxiously. Brooke was quiet for a moment. Nathan somehow knew what had happened just by the worried look on her face. "Don't tell me that that bitch has kidnapped my wife? Why the hell she would do that?"

"Because she doesn't just want you, she wants your baby too," Brooke told him as Agent Hargrove walked over to them. "And she says that she won't wait until Haley's due date to get the baby either."

"But that is dangerous for both mother and baby," Lucas said in an alarmed tone.

"How many weeks she is again?" Agent Hargrove asked them.

"She is just twelve weeks," Nathan replied, remembering their appointment just the day before. He frowned with worry as he added, "And Dr. Copeland told us that a baby can survive at least twenty-one weeks. But it would be a struggle for the baby."

Agent Hargrove nodded. "We have more than enough time to find Haley before Carrie does anything to her. We'll start the search back up in the morning." Nathan was about to respond when Agent Hargrove turned to Brooke. "How well do you know Carrie?"

Brooke sighed. "Unfortunately, I don't know her as well as I thought I did. She was there before I started working for Dan. She doesn't have any close family. But she could be lying about that."

"Then we'll start in Las Vegas and go from there," Agent Hargrove said before he turned to Nathan. "I'll schedule us on the first morning flight out to Nevada. Don't worry, Nathan. I promise you that we'll get Haley and your son back safe and sound."

Nathan wasn't convinced, but he knew that Carrie wouldn't hurt Haley while she was pregnant. He also knew that if Haley was further along that it would be an entirely different manner. Lucas tried to cheer him up. "Come on, Nate. We should go check on Mom at the hospital."

Nathan just nodded as he followed his brother and sister-in-law back to the car. Peyton was right behind them. As they walked, they were relieved to see that there was minimum damage to the beach house. The firefighters then confirmed that it was safe for them to go back into the beach house. They had managed to stop the fire before it had caused any structural damage.

"We'll get your stuff when we return from the hospital," Lucas told Brooke. She gave him a confused look. "I don't want to spend another minute without you."

"What about Haley?" Brooke asked him

"I'll do that. Lucas needs to be with you," Nathan replied. "We've already talked about it and we agreed that we need to be with our pregnant wives. After all, we don't want to lose you or my niece or nephew."

Brooke suddenly felt guilty. "I'm sorry that I couldn't stop them, but they had guns," she said. "And I was still recovering over the fact that it was Carrie."

"Brooke, you don't need to apologize. It wasn't your fault. None of us knew that it was Carrie," Nathan replied. "If there was anybody to blame, it's me. I should have figured out that it was Carrie once she came to your belated birthday party."

Peyton suddenly spoke up. "You two need to stop blaming yourselves. It wasn't anybody's fault. It just happened. So why don't you just focus on getting Haley back?" she suggested. Brooke and Nathan knew she was right and didn't say anything more about the subject.

Soon, they were at the hospital, talking to the doctor to get an update on Deb. There was good news. Despite Deb's many injuries, she was going to be fine. Everyone was relieved. As they were heading down to her hospital room, Brooke suddenly remembered something important. "Lucas, she knows we're married," she told him. "I accidently slipped it out when I was telling Carrie off." Nathan and Lucas exchanged looks. "Do you think that she will be mad?"

"I'm more worried about telling your parents the news than my mom," Lucas replied. "Does she know about her second grandchild?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, I only told her that you two had news for her. I just didn't say what it was."

Lucas let out a sigh. "Well, we might as well tell her about the baby too," he said. "I think she needs good news after seeing what happened to Haley."

Brooke had to agree. They took each other's hand and walked into the room. They exchanged smiles with Deb as they approached her bed. Nathan was right beside them. "How are you feeling?" Brooke asked her.

"I'm still sore, but I'm better than I was earlier," Deb replied. "I'm just glad you're ok. Have they found Haley yet?" she asked them anxiously. Nobody said anything. "I'm sorry about telling Carrie about the beach house. I really didn't want to tell her, but she kept torturing me until I finally caved."

"Don't worry, Mom. We'll find Haley," Nathan assured her. Even though he was telling it to her, he was really saying it for himself. "You just focus on getting better." He then gave her a kiss on the cheek before he left them.

Deb knew that he was distracted. So she turned to Lucas and Brooke. She raised her eyebrows at them. "Now was I delirious or did I really hear that you two got married?" she asked them.

Lucas turned red. "We're sorry, Mom. I was going to wait, but Brooke wanted to get married before our baby was born."

Deb gave him a confused look as she asked, "What?"

Lucas and Brooke exchanged looks before they turned back to her. "Well, it turns out that you are going to have two grandchildren this fall. Brooke is still pregnant."

Deb turned to her surprised. "But I thought you had a miscarriage."

"I was pregnant with twins and I lost one of the babies. However, the other one is still in here," Brooke explained as she managed a small smile. "Dr. Copeland told me that I'm six weeks behind Haley. So the baby will arrive just in time for Thanksgiving."

Deb just shook her head in amazement. "I guess there is nothing else to say but I'm thrilled for you and Brooke."

"And we're planning to have a second wedding after Haley comes home safe and sound with all of our family and friends around us," Lucas said. He grinned as he added, "And you're invited this time."

"I sure hope so," Deb replied as she pretended to give her son a stern look. "I don't know if I would be able to handle not being invited to both weddings."

"Just promise us not to tell anybody else about our wedding or the baby. We want to wait until after Brooke has got through her first trimester to tell people including her parents," Lucas told her. "We don't want anything to happen to this baby too."

Deb nodded understandingly. "I won't say a word to Keith and Karen," she promised.

Brooke smiled gratefully. "Thanks Deb. I really appreciate that."

"We'll let you get some rest now," Lucas said before they exchanged good-byes. They then quietly walked out of the room. Neither were surprised to see that Nathan had disappeared. Lucas looked down at Brooke, who was looking worried. He then embraced his wife in another hug. "Everything is going to be ok. Nathan will find Haley and then we can finally put all of this behind us. We'll get married again and start our new life with our baby."

Brooke hoped so. She looked down at her belly for a moment before turning back to her husband. "I know we don't know the sex yet, but I have a feeling that it's going to be a boy," she told him. "And I have been thinking of the name 'Jayden'. What do you think of that for our son?"

Lucas gave her a smile. "I love it. And even if the baby isn't a boy, she will still have the best parents ever."

"The baby will be a boy. I know it," Brooke said. She then frowned. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted a boy."

Lucas knew that was true. "All I really want is you to stay strong so the baby could be born healthy."

Brooke looked at him. "Did you really mean it? We're going home and you're staying with me?" she asked him anxiously.

Lucas gave her a comforting smile. "I'm not going anywhere."


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Five<strong>

Lucas was sleeping peacefully when he suddenly woke up by Brooke's screaming. He turned on the light and comforted his wife. He embraced her shaking form in a tight hug as she tried to calm down. "Hey, it's ok," he assured her as she held onto him tightly. "I'm here. Nobody is going to get you." He gave her a comforting smile, but he could tell that Brooke was still terrified. "The nightmares are getting worse, aren't they?"

Brooke hated to admit it, but they were. It had only been a week since she had moved in with Lucas and she hadn't had a good night's sleep once. She was too worried about Haley which showed in the constant nightmares that she was having.

Lucas was waiting for an answer. Brooke let out a sigh. "I know I'm stressing out again, but Haley is still missing."

Lucas gave her a reassuring smile. "And Nathan said that they were hot on the trail," he said, reminding her of Nathan's last phone call. "It helped that my mom was able to give the police descriptions of the guys that Carrie hired to kidnap her. They know who they are and have been checking out their histories and families."

"Don't they have priors though?" Brooke asked him in a worried tone.

Lucas knew that was true. "They won't hurt Haley as long as she is pregnant. Neither will Carrie. Haley still has ways to go before she would be able to deliver."

Brooke still wasn't convinced. "Every day that Nathan doesn't find Haley is one more day that she is in danger of delivering her baby early."

Lucas sighed. "I know, but you know Haley wouldn't want you to worry. She would want you to take care of our baby so she will be able to see him or her when she gets back." He then changed the subject. "Speaking of that, when do you want to tell your parents about the baby?"

Brooke gave him a look. "I thought we agreed to wait until after I'm past my first trimester," she replied.

"I know, but I hate keeping this a secret. After all, a baby should be something to be celebrated," Lucas said. "Besides, they are going to need some happy news after telling them that we eloped."

"I'm sure that they'll understand our reasons for doing it," Brooke replied.

"I hope you're right, considering that they are coming today," Lucas told her.

Brooke looked at him. "What do you mean they are coming today? They're coming here for a visit?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, they apparently heard about what Carrie did. And they want to come by and check up on you. I told them that it wasn't necessary, but you know how your parents are."

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "Is this why you were encouraging me to tell my parents about our baby?"

Lucas turned red. "Was it that obvious?" He didn't let his wife answer. "Look, I know you want to wait until you're past your first trimester, but I think it would be good to let your parents know."

Brooke gave him a look. "Are you kidding? Ever since this whole thing with Dan, they have been super overprotective of me. They wanted me to go back with them to Las Vegas, but Agent Hargrove convinced them that I would be watched over. Once they hear about Carrie's attempt to try and kill me, I will have no choice but to go back home with them."

Lucas frowned. "But you're an adult. They can't make you go if you don't want to. Besides, they know that I'm back. So that should calm them down." He then looked at her in concern as he added, "It should calm you down, but it looks like I'm making things worse for you instead of better."

Brooke gave him a look. "Don't be ridiculous. It's just me worrying about Haley. That's all."

Lucas wasn't convinced. "Come on, Brooke. You and I both know that it's more than that."

Brooke gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Broody," she said as she gave him a gentle kiss. "I promise," she said before she snuggled back under the covers and went back to sleep.

Lucas still didn't believe his wife. However, he tried not to think about it as he turned off the light. He just moved back under the covers and tried to get back to sleep. Yet, he couldn't. His mind was now on Keith and Karen. He hoped that he had done the right thing by calling them. He knew that Brooke wouldn't admit it, but she needed more help than what he was giving her.

A few hours later, Lucas and Brooke were in the middle of eating breakfast when they heard the doorbell ring. They went to answer it and weren't surprised when they opened the front door and Keith and Karen were standing there. They greeted the two as they embraced their daughter in a tight hug.

Brooke and Lucas then led them to the living room. They sat down on the couch as Karen spoke. "Brooke, we were so worried about you when we heard about Carrie. Have Nathan and Agent Hargrove found Haley yet?" she asked Lucas.

Lucas sadly shook his head. "No, but they are working on it. I'm sure that they will find Haley soon," he assured her.

"For her baby's sake, I hope so," Karen replied before turning to her daughter. "How are you doing?"

Brooke gave her a comforting smile. "I'm fine, Mom," she assured her. "It's hard, but I'm handling it ok."

"What about your nightmares?" Keith asked her. Brooke turned to him surprised. "Lucas told us that you've been having nightmares. Have they been getting worse or better?"

"Why does it matter?" Brooke asked him, avoiding the question.

"Because if the nightmares are getting worse, then it's time to get some professional help," Karen replied.

"You mean a shrink?" Brooke exclaimed. "Because if you are, I'm not going!"

Lucas sighed. "How else do you propose your nightmares will go away?"

Brooke didn't know the answer to that. "I don't know, but it certainly won't be by me talking to a shrink," she protested.

Lucas knew that the conversation would get ugly if he didn't step in now. "Brooke, can I talk to you for a moment alone?" he asked her.

Brooke didn't say anything as she followed him to their bedroom. "Lucas, I'm not going to talk to a shrink."

"Do you have any other ideas?" Lucas asked her. "Because I think that is the only way you will get better." He could tell that Brooke still wasn't going to do it so he tried one last time to convince her. "Don't do it for yourself. Do it for our baby. I want you healthy so you can deliver our baby safe and sound."

Brooke knew that he was right. She had to think of their baby. She let out a sigh before she answered. "Would you come with me?"

Lucas gave her a comforting smile. "Of course I will," he promised her as he embraced her in a tight hug. "It will all be ok. I promise." Brooke just nodded. "Now let's go and sit with your parents. We can talk and then we can finish our breakfast together."

Lucas took her hand and they walked back into the living room. They exchanged smiles as they sat back down on the couch. Before Brooke could speak, her mother spoke. "Honey, we couldn't help but notice that you're wearing a wedding ring. Do you have something you want to tell us?"

Lucas and Brooke exchanged looks as they held hands again. They then turned back to Keith and Karen. Brooke took a deep breath before she spoke. "Actually, there are two things that we want to tell you." There was a short pause as she tried to come up with the right words. "Do you remember after I was rescued from Dan's men and I was examined?" she asked. Her parents nodded. "Well, it seems that the doctor missed something when he did."

Her parents exchanged looks. Brooke could tell that they feared the worst. Lucas could see that as well. He tried to set their minds at ease. "Don't worry. It's nothing major. It's actually good news."

Keith and Karen were now curious. "Lucas and I are going to have a baby," Brooke told them. Her parents looked at her confused. "I was expecting twins, but I lost one of the babies. I didn't find out until a few weeks ago. I started to have signs of being pregnant, but I thought it was something else. But the doctor told me the good news." She waited for a reaction, but her parents were silent. "We're sorry that we didn't tell you sooner, but I wanted to get past my first trimester before telling anybody."

Her mother gave her a wide smile. "How can I be upset when I'm going to be a grandmother?" she asked her as she embraced her daughter in a hug. "How far along are you?" she asked her.

"I'm going to be two months this week," Brooke told her proudly. "The baby is due around Thanksgiving."

Keith suddenly spoke. "That still doesn't explain your wedding rings," he said.

Lucas knew it was his turn to speak again. "Well, we wanted to get married before the baby was born. We weren't sure if we would have a chance before all of this was resolved. So we eloped with only Nathan and Haley as our witnesses. We're going to have a second wedding with all of our friends and family present after Haley is rescued."

Keith nodded understandingly. "I see, but I don't approve. When I gave you permission to marry my daughter, I didn't expect you to stab me in the back like this. Where the hell did you get the engagement ring?"

Karen gave her husband a stern look. "Keith," she scolded him.

Brooke was sad that her dad was upset. "Dad, we're sorry that we didn't invite you to the wedding, but it was a last minute decision. This is why we want to have a second wedding. So you can walk me down the aisle and see me get married to Lucas."

"Do you think you will be able to fit in your wedding dress by then?" Keith asked her. "And what about your baby? Are you going to take the baby on your honeymoon too?"

Brooke couldn't believe how upset her dad was getting. She tried to find the words to answer. "I don't know. We haven't thought that far yet."

Karen tried to calm her husband down. "Keith, I'm sure that Nathan and Agent Hargrove will find Haley by then."

Keith knew that he was overreacting. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Brooke. But I was hoping that you were going to do this by the book."

This time, Brooke let out a sigh. "I know, Daddy. I was planning to do it. I really was, but everything changed when I found out that I was still pregnant." There was a short pause before she spoke again. "Are you still willing to walk me down the aisle?"

Keith gave his daughter a smile. "Of course I will. I would be proud to do it." Brooke then went over to him and embraced him in a tight hug. He waited until they pulled away to speak again. "So are we having a grandson or a granddaughter?"

Everyone laughed. "We don't know yet, Dad. It's only been two months, but we're hoping for a boy. Since Naley are going to have a boy, we think it would be nice for them to grow up together."

Karen nodded in agreement. "That would be nice."

"We also have a first name picked out, but we haven't figured out his middle name yet," Brooke said. "We want his name to be Jayden. I really wish we could find out early so I could start decorating the nursery in the proper colors, blue or pink."

"Patience is a virtue," Karen replied gently. "You'll find out soon enough."


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**A/N**: Thank you all for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Six<strong>

As the days passed, there was still no word about Nathan finding Haley. Every time he and Agent Hargrove had gotten close to the location, Carrie and her men would move Haley to another one. Nathan was getting frustrated, but he was determined to find his wife before Carrie would force her to deliver the baby.

Meanwhile, Brooke sought help for her nightmares. She was soon diagnosed with post traumatic stress disorder and started to go to counseling. She then poured out some secrets that she had been hiding from Lucas. He had been surprised when he found out that she was still hesitant to trust him because of Dan and Nathan's betrayal. He then assured her that he and Dan were two different people and he would never hurt her. Brooke then could see that he was telling the truth.

After Brooke started to go to counseling, her nightmares slowly began to disappear. Even though she still was worried about Haley and her nephew, she was able to keep it together. She distracted herself by getting ready for her own baby.

Both she and Lucas were disappointed when Dr. Copeland told them that they wouldn't be able to tell the sex earlier than usual. They would have to wait a few more weeks for a clear picture. While they anxiously waited for that appointment, they worked on figuring out the perfect middle name for their son and a girl's name just in case they would find out that they were going to have a daughter instead of a son.

"We shouldn't have to worry about figuring out a girl's name," Lucas told Brooke as they sat down on the couch one evening. "It's going to be a boy. The signs all point to us having a boy. Just look at the way your belly is. If it's down low, it's going to be a boy."

Brooke gave him a look. "Even if we are having a boy, we still should have a middle name for him," she pointed out. "And what if the doctor is wrong and we end up having a girl? I know there have been cases where the doctor got the sonogram wrong."

Lucas frowned as he asked, "How could that happen?"

Brooke didn't know how to explain it. "I just want to be prepared, just in case," she replied. "So do you have any suggestions for our daughter's name?"

Lucas thought for a moment before answering. "How about Elizabeth, after your real name?"

Brooke smiled gratefully at him. "As much as I love that name, I would rather put that name in the past. After all, I'm Brooke Penelope Davis-Scott now. Well, I'm planning to be after I change my name. It felt weird to get married as Brooke Davis even though I haven't changed it yet."

"I'm just glad that we haven't gotten our marriage license yet," Lucas replied. "That would be too confusing." He then changed the subject back to what they were originally talking about. "What about you? What do you think we should name our daughter?"

Brooke thought for a moment. "I don't know. I've been playing around with a few names, but I haven't decided on which one sounds right."

"Hopefully, we won't need that list until we have our second child," Lucas replied.

Brooke laughed. "You're already talking about our second baby when we haven't even had our first baby yet."

Lucas frowned. "I thought that you wanted a big family since you ended up an only child."

Brooke knew that was true. "Yes, I do. I just think that we should talk about our first baby and taking care of him or her before we start to expand our little family."

Before Lucas could reply, they heard a knock at the door. Lucas got up from the couch and walked up to the door. He pulled it open and was surprised to see his mother standing there, looking concerned. "Mom, what's wrong?" he asked her as he let her in. "It isn't Haley, is it?" he asked as Brooke came into the front hall.

His mother didn't answer for a moment. "I'm not sure yet," she said with a slight frown. Lucas and Brooke gave her confused looks. "You see, your father has escaped from prison." Before Lucas could say a word, Deb continued. "And the police believe that he might be trying to find Carrie to help save Haley."

Lucas couldn't believe his ears. "Are you kidding me? He probably wants to finish off the job before he goes after Brooke."

Brooke had a different opinion. "I don't think so," she replied. "During the kidnapping, he had very specific instructions for his men not to harm Haley because she was pregnant. He really didn't want to hurt his grandchild. Besides, I've never seen him and Carrie that friendly with each other."

"Well, maybe he started having an affair with her after you left. After all, he did it with Rachel," Lucas reminded her.

Brooke gave him a look. "You really don't like to give him the benefit of the doubt, do you? Why aren't you willing to give him a second chance? You gave me one. Not to mention Peyton and Nathan."

Lucas knew that she had a point. "That's different. I thought they deserved second chances. Dan doesn't. I gave him plenty of chances to show me that he has changed. And he blew them all."

"That may be true, but I still don't believe that he would go after Haley or Brooke for revenge," Deb said. "He knows that what he did is unforgivable and is willing to pay for it. I just wish I could say the same for Cooper and the rest of those bastards that worked for him."

Lucas sighed. It seemed that everyone around him believed that his so called father had changed his evil ways. He had spent all his life hating Dan for being there for Nathan, but not for him. He didn't believe that he should give him another chance. "I hope you two are right. Because I'm going to be pissed off if anything happens to Haley or my nephew before his birth," he finally replied.

* * *

><p>Miles away, Haley was thinking of Nathan when she heard someone unlocking the door to her prison. She didn't have to guess to know who was entering the room. She knew that it was Carrie. It was always Carrie, whether she was bringing food for her or doing the weekly check ups of the baby.<p>

She had been relieved when she found out that Deb, Brooke and Rachel had been rescued from the fire. Carrie had been annoyed, but she wasn't really bothered by it. She was more focused on making sure that they weren't going to be found by Nathan.

Haley hated the way that she was kept restrained. She was lying on a hospital bed with her wrists and ankles tied to the bed. She was also gagged. The only time Carrie would tear the tape off or remove the restraints was meal times. She was relieved that Carrie would leave her alone when she did. She really didn't want to listen to her taunts about how she was planning to raise her son. She got enough of that during her visits when she wanted to check on the baby's progress.

Haley just glared at Carrie as she walked into the room and over to the bed. She hated the possibility that her son would be raised by this psycho bitch. She wasn't looking forward to the day that Carrie would decide to operate on her. She hoped with all her heart that Nathan would come and rescue her before that day. He had been so close a few times, but that was before Carrie's men would find out that he was hot on their trail.

Carrie rolled her eyes as she noticed the furious look on her prisoner's face. "Don't give me that, Haley. I'm letting you eat." There was then a short pause before she spoke again. "Ok, it may be all for my son, but you should still be grateful. After all, there are other things that I could be doing to you right now." She put the tray down on the bed before she pulled the tape from Haley's mouth, ready to hear what her prisoner had to say this time.

Haley raised her eyebrows. "Is that really supposed to intimidate me? Or make me stress out so that you would have to operate on me? Because you are going to have to do better than that."

"Haley, why would I want to stress you out before it's time for your surgery?" Carrie asked her sweetly as she started to pull off the arm restraints. "You are only twenty weeks. You still have a few more weeks to go before that date."

"You do know that even if you do try the surgery early, there is a chance that the baby might not make it," Haley reminded her. "Do you really want to take that risk?" she asked her.

Carrie was quiet for a moment before she left the room. She then locked the door behind her. She didn't want to admit it but Haley was right. She had to do the surgery closer to Haley's due date or risk losing the baby. However, she couldn't let anybody get in the way.

She walked past Nick, who was on guard duty, and went to find Owen and Xavier. She went down the stairs and found them in the family room. Xavier was watching television while Owen just hanging up the phone. "You two look bored. It's a good thing that I have another job for both of you."

Owen and Xavier turned to her, interested to hear more. "What do you have in mind?" Owen asked her.

"As much as I love Nathan, I'm afraid that he will have to be eliminated," Carrie told them. "I can't risk him or anybody else rescuing her before her due date. So I want you and Xavier go and make sure that Nathan stays away permanently."

"What about the rest of her family? Surely, they aren't going to sit back and do nothing while Haley is missing, are they?" Jason asked from the doorway.

Owen just smiled. "I don't think that will be a problem. I just got off the phone with Julian Baker. He told me that he and Ian just got out of jail and are ready for some revenge on the Scott family. I told them that I would be happy to help give them some."


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**A/N**: Thank you all for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Seven<strong>

Peyton was just relaxing when she heard the doorbell ringing. She got up from the couch and walked to the front door. She pulled it open and was surprised to see Brooke. "Can I come in? I think we need to talk," Brooke said.

Peyton nodded and let her walk into the apartment before she closed the door. At first, she didn't know what to say. She then decided to be a good hostess. "Can I get you anything?" she offered as they walked into the living room.

Brooke shook her head. "No, thank you," she replied as they sat down on the couch. There was an awkward silence before she spoke again. "Peyton, I never got to thank you for your help in rescuing me. If it wasn't for you, the police probably wouldn't have found the location as quick as they did. I probably would have lost the other baby, not to mention my own life."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness," Peyton said. "I sold my new friend out for money."

"But you tried to make it right," Brooke pointed out. "That's a plus in my book. Besides, it's better to forgive than hold a grudge."

Peyton sighed. "I wish that everyone felt the same way as you do," she said as she got up from the couch and walked to the front window. "Jake hates me. Although, I can't say that I blame him. I was a backstabbing two faced bitch."

"Well, maybe you need to prove that you aren't that girl anymore," Brooke suggested. There was a short pause before she spoke. "Once Haley has safely returned, Lucas and I are planning to get married again. This time, it will be in front of our family and friends. I would love it if you would be one of my bridesmaids."

Peyton sighed. "I don't know. I think I need some time to think about it."

Brooke nodded understandingly. She then felt a sudden urge and made a face. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" she asked her as she got up from her place on the couch. Peyton shook her head before directing her to the bathroom. "Thanks. I'll be right back," she told her as she hurried down the hall.

Peyton couldn't help but smile in amusement. She waited patiently until Brooke came back in. "So did you and Lucas find out whether you're having a boy or girl?" she asked her anxiously.

Brooke gave her a wide smile. "We're going to find that out this week. Lucas and I are so excited. We really hope that it's a boy. Especially since I'm dying to start getting the nursery ready. But I didn't want to start working on the colors for it until we were absolutely positive that it was a boy," she replied.

"What about a middle name?" Peyton asked. "Did you guys ever decide on that?"

"Actually, we have. We just don't want to tell anybody just yet. We want to wait until Haley is back safe and sound. After all, we're going to have a lot to celebrate."

Peyton nodded understandingly. "I'm sure you will. I'm just not sure if I should be part of the celebration."

"Well, we want you to," Brooke gently replied. "And I'm sure Jake would too. Lucas and I made up. And Naley did. So there is no reason why you and Jake can't make up."

"The only problem is that we haven't seen each other since I moved out," Peyton replied. "Look, can we just change the subject? I really don't want to discuss it anymore."

Brooke then knew the conversation was closed. She then looked around the place. "You know, I really like your new apartment. Lucas and I are planning to save up for a house in a couple of years. An apartment is nice, but we want to make sure that our family is going to have plenty of room, space and privacy."

Peyton raised her eyebrows in surprise. "How many kids are you and Lucas planning to have?" Brooke didn't have a chance to respond as Peyton went on. "I'm sorry. That's none of my business. Neither was your sex life. I don't know why I was so interested in your sex life with Lucas. I guess it was because I never thought that Lucas would jump into a relationship like that."

Brooke gave her a reassuring smile. "It's ok, Peyton. I didn't think that I would fall for Lucas as fast as I did either," she replied. "But I'm glad that I did." She then looked at the time. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have a dinner date with Lucas. And it takes me forever to find a dress. I don't know what I'm going to do when I start to really show."

"It's ok. I understand," Peyton said as she led her to the door. "Thanks for stopping by. I really appreciate it."

Brooke then thought for a moment before speaking again. "Do you think you can come over and help me pick the right outfit? Normally, I would ask Haley." She didn't finish her explanation. She didn't have to.

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, I would be happy to help. I'll be over there in a little bit." Before Brooke could respond, Peyton spoke up first. "No thanks necessary. And I will think about being in the wedding," Peyton promised her. They then exchanged good-byes before Brooke headed back to her car. Peyton then closed the door after her.

Peyton then heard her cell-phone ringing and checked the caller I.D. She frowned when she saw that it was an unknown number. She decided to just ignore it and get ready to go to Brooke's house instead.

A half hour later, she was finally ready. She headed out of the bathroom and to the kitchen. She frowned when she saw that her car keys weren't on the counter. She knew that she had left them there. She started looking around for them when she heard a familiar voice. "Are you looking for these?"

Peyton turned to see Julian standing in the doorway of the living room, holding up her car keys. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded. "The last time I saw you, you were being taken to the jail."

"I'll be asking the questions," Julian replied, avoiding her question. "Why don't you sit down and stay awhile?"

"I'm sorry, but I already made plans. So why don't you give me my keys so I can be on my way?" Peyton asked him. "Or better yet, I can call the cops and tell them where you are." She was about to grab her phone when Julian pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. That stopped her dead in her tracks. She looked at him surprised. "Are you really going to shoot me?"

"I will if I have to," Julian replied. "Now I advise you to put down your phone and come in the living room so we can talk."

Peyton stood there for a moment before putting her phone down on the counter. She then walked past Julian and into the living room. She was barely in the room when another man grabbed her arms and forced them behind her back. The man then tied her wrists with rope, before he roughly pulled her to the couch and pushed her onto it.

"Ok, now where is my money?" Julian demanded as he put his gun away. However, the other man then pointed his gun at her. Peyton gave Julian a confused look. He couldn't tell if she was faking or not. "The money that I gave you that was supposed to be used for your wedding. I assume that you didn't get married. After all, I didn't see a wedding ring on your finger."

"That's none of your business," Peyton snapped. "But if you want your money, then you aren't getting it back."

Julian gave her a look. "Don't tell me that you spent it. Because you are going to pay me back if you did."

"No, I didn't spend it. I gave it to a person who really deserved the money," Peyton replied. "I certainly didn't want it."

Julian glared at her, but he didn't say anything else about it. "So how is the Scott family getting along without Haley?"

Peyton looked at him surprised. "How do you know about that?"

"I have my sources," Julian replied. "Now I know that you don't want to betray them again. But it's very important for me and Ian here to get our revenge on the Scott family. So you are going to help us get them together."

"Never," Peyton exclaimed. "And you won't be able to buy me this time. Nothing would make me help you." They then jumped as they heard Peyton's cell-phone ringing. "That would be Brooke. She is probably wondering where I am."

"Well, let's not keep her waiting then," Julian replied as he brought Peyton to her feet. "Show us the way."

"You do know Lucas will be there right?" Peyton asked.

Julian just smirked at her. "That's good then. All we need then will be Deb and we can get started on our revenge."

"You do realize that you're going to be outnumbered right?" Peyton asked him.

"Why do you think we're bringing Haley with us?" Julian said. "That way, we can get revenge on both Dan and Nathan for betraying us." He then forced Peyton towards the front door and outside to the awaiting car.

* * *

><p>Brooke frowned as she hung up the phone. Lucas noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked her.<p>

"Nothing. I just thought that Peyton would be here by now," Brooke told him. "I called her cell-phone, but she didn't answer. It finally went to voicemail before I hung up." She then let out a sigh. "Maybe I scared her off with our conversation."

Lucas frowned this time. "I thought that the conversation went well." Brooke knew that he had a point. However, he could see that she was still worried. "Look, I'm sure she's just running late." He then gave her a smile. "While you wait for her, I can keep you company," he said as he gave her a kiss. "Or I can even help you out with deciding what to wear tonight."

Brooke returned the smile. "That's sweet, but I want another woman's opinion." She then looked down at her belly before turning back to her husband. "Will you still love me when I'm fat?"

Lucas gave her a comforting smile as he said, "Of course I will."

Brooke gave him a look. Lucas looked at her confused. He didn't know what he did wrong. "You just admitted that I'm going to become fat," she exclaimed angrily. "How could you say that?"

Lucas was about to protest when he remembered that her hormones were out of whack. "I'm sorry, ok? I will love you, no matter what," he said in a reassuring tone. "And becoming big is just part of being pregnant. It means that you have our healthy baby boy growing inside you."

Brooke gave him another annoyed look. "We haven't had confirmation that our son is growing in here yet," she gently reminded him.

Lucas gave her a smile. "But we will soon," he replied as they shared a passionate kiss. "Then we can start decorating the nursery with everything blue. And we can start buying all the baby stuff like the crib and changing table."

"I can't wait," Brooke told him as she returned the kiss. They then heard a knock at the door. Lucas groaned as Brooke giggled. "That's probably Peyton now. I'll get it." She walked to the front door and opened it. She gave a smile to Peyton. However, her smile quickly vanished as she saw who was with her.

Julian pushed Peyton into the apartment and gestured the girls to sit on the couch. Peyton and Brooke immediately did as they were told. Ian and Xavier then came in as Lucas walked into the room. Lucas didn't even have to ask who they were since he knew Julian. He was about to react when Julian suddenly pointed his gun at him. "Get on the couch and I'll explain everything," he told him.

"I'll do anything you want. Just don't hurt Peyton and Brooke," Lucas replied as he walked over to the couch. He sat down next to his wife and held her protectively. He wasn't going to let her go. "What do you want with us?" Lucas demanded.

"We want revenge on Dan and your brother for betraying us," Julian replied as they heard a struggle coming from outside. The three captives were surprised, but relieved when Owen brought an obviously pregnant Haley into the room.

Owen finally let her go and Haley rushed over to her friends. None of the men object as the hostages stood up and embraced her in a tight hug. "Are you ok?" Lucas asked her. "Those bastards didn't hurt you, did they?"

Haley shook her head. "No, they treated me well. Carrie made sure of that."

Julian then spoke up again. "Now that you're all reunited, why don't you sit back down?" he asked them. "And this will be the first and last time I'm going to ask nicely." The four glared at him, but did what he said. "Now here is how it is going to work. You do what we say. And nobody gets hurt."

"Gee, that worked so well the last time," Haley snapped. Julian gave her a look. "Hey, I can say anything I want. You can't hurt me because I'm still pregnant," she reminded him. "And so is Brooke."

Julian didn't believe her. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked her. "The last time I heard, she had a miscarriage."

"Not that it's any of your business, but she only lost one of the babies," Lucas replied. "She's still pregnant with the other one."

Ian groaned. "You have to be fucking kidding me," he exclaimed angrily.

Julian ignored him. He thought for a moment before speaking. "Owen, take Haley and Brooke to the master bedroom. You'll be staying there from now on."

Lucas was about to protest when Brooke stopped him. She knew what would happen if he would make any trouble. "I'll be fine," she assured him before giving him a kiss. She then got up from her seat and led Haley and Owen to the master bedroom.

She and Haley were in the room for only a moment before Owen closed the door. Brooke and Haley embraced in another hug before Brooke spoke. "Why did you tell them that I was still pregnant?"

"Because Ian was planning to finish his playtime with you," Haley said. "I heard him bragging about it on the way over here."

"No wonder he was pissed off," Brooke replied as she shuddered. She didn't even want to think about what would have happened if she wasn't pregnant. "What about their revenge on Deb and Lucas? Any idea what they are going to do to them?" she asked, now worried about her husband. "Because it sounds like he will do what he was planning to do with me: have their reward before killing them."

Haley sighed. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it won't be good. Look what they did to you."

Brooke groaned. "Please don't remind me. I was just getting over my kidnapping ordeal. Now I'm dragged right back into it." She decided not to feel sorry for herself. "We have to get word out to my parents, Agent Hargrove and Dan somehow."

Haley frowned. "Dan? Why Dan?"

Brooke gave her a confused look. "Didn't you hear? Dan escaped from prison a couple of weeks ago. We think that he might be on the hunt to help rescue you from Carrie." Haley raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Yeah, I know it might sound crazy. But why else would he escape from jail? He's certainly not to going to help that psycho with killing you. Or his men in killing his family. He loves his family too much for that."

"What about you? He sent his men to kill you," Haley pointed out as she suddenly felt a sharp pain. She groaned out loudly in pain as her hand went to her stomach. Brooke immediately became alarmed. She was about to ask Haley when she answered for her. "I think something's wrong with the baby."


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**A/N: **Thank you all for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own OTH

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Eight<strong>

_"What about you? He sent his men to kill you," Haley pointed out as she suddenly felt a sharp pain. She groaned out loudly in pain as her hand went to her stomach. Brooke immediately became alarmed. She was about to ask Haley when she answered for her. "I think something's wrong with the baby."_

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked her. She knew that Carrie wanted to make Haley go into labor before her due date, but she had hoped that it wouldn't be this early. She was only five-and-a-half months pregnant.

"No, but it might convince Julian to get me over to the hospital to get checked out," Haley replied as the pain subsided. Brooke gave her a skeptical look. "Do you have any other ideas on how to get rescued? Because that's the only way we will get out of here."

"Well, I do have a very important doctor's appointment coming up," Brooke told her. "And Dr. Copeland _would_ get suspicious if we suddenly canceled it. I would feel better if we could convince him about my appointment rather than your stomach pain."

"Why is it so important to go to the appointment?" Haley asked her.

"Because Lucas and I will finally find out if we are having Jayden or Mackenzie," Brooke replied. "We didn't have a chance to find out early like you and Nathan did. Your niece or nephew refused to cooperate."

Haley gave her a look. "So your desperate need of finding out about what sex your child is triumphs over my health?"

"You've been missing for over two months. Do you really think that Dr. Copeland won't call the police after he checks you over?"

Haley was about to respond when the door opened up. Both of them were annoyed when they saw Julian. "Your doctor just called. Apparently, there was a cancellation for tomorrow and knew that you two were eager to find out about your baby. So he was wondering if you would like to take it. Lucas accepted it on your behalf."

Brooke was surprised that he would even let her out of the apartment. "You're allowing me to go to the appointment?"

Haley knew that there was something he wasn't telling them. "There has to be a catch."

Julian gave them a look. "I think you already know the catch. Don't tell anybody and there won't be any trouble."

"Why should we cooperate when you are going to kill our family anyway?" Haley asked him.

"Because I might make Brooke here lose her other baby," Julian replied. "I'm sure you wouldn't want that." He didn't let them respond as he left the bedroom and closed the door.

Haley groaned. "I really hate that guy. I'm almost starting to think that he is making empty threats. Otherwise, he would have killed Lucas and Peyton already. Or even you. I'm surprised that he is still taking orders. I would have thought that he would make his own rules."

"I don't think any of those bastards have a conscience," Brooke said. "If they did, they would let all of us go." Haley couldn't help but agree with her.

Soon, it was time to eat dinner. Brooke and Haley were allowed to eat with Lucas and Peyton. To their surprise, Deb hadn't arrived yet. Lucas told them that his mother couldn't get time away from the restaurant since it was so busy.

After a lot of persuading, Peyton finally convinced Julian to let Lucas sleep in the master bedroom with Brooke and Haley. Lucas was grateful. Even though he was going to sleep on the floor, he was going to be near Brooke. And that was all he cared about. He wanted to make sure none of the bastards holding them captive crept in during the night and touched his wife or sister-in-law; especially Ian.

Haley couldn't sleep. Besides her son kicking her, she was too focused on Nathan. She missed him like crazy. She had a feeling that Carrie would stop running and let him find her. However, she didn't know what would happen next and that part was killing her. She knew that Carrie wouldn't hurt him unless Nathan didn't cooperate. She prayed that they would be together soon. With that thought, she finally managed to drift off to sleep.

Miles away, Agent Hargrove and Nathan were parked down the street from an abandoned house. They suspected that this was the new location that Carrie had taken Haley to. Yet, they had to be careful to make sure that it wasn't a trap. They knew how obsessed Carrie was with Nathan.

Even though it was supposedly abandoned, they could see that there were lights on. Nathan waited impatiently for the light in the front room of the house to be turned off. He really wanted to get this over with so he could see Haley again.

"So what's the plan?" Nathan asked Agent Hargrove. "Because I really don't want to walk in there and find out that it's a trap."

"That's why you're staying in the car while I go and check it out first," Agent Hargrove told him. They then turned towards the house as the front door opened. They watched as two men came out of the house and walked to a car. Nathan was surprised to see that Carrie wasn't with them. "I think she's waiting for you."

"I think you're right," Nathan replied as they watch the other car leave. "You go follow them while I take care of Carrie."

"Are you sure you can handle her?" Agent Hargrove asked.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine," he assured him as he climbed out of the vehicle. "I'll call you if I get into any trouble."

Agent Hargrove sighed, but finally agreed. Nathan then shut the door before he watched him drive off. He then hurried up to the front door and wasn't surprised when he found that it was unlocked. He pushed it open and walked into the front hall. His eyes adjusted to the darkness as he looked around for Carrie. He then heard a lock click and something hard hit his head. He then realized that he had walked right into a trap right before he passed out.

The next morning, Brooke had a quick breakfast before she was allowed to get ready for her appointment. Once she was ready, she walked out of the master bedroom to hear Julian telling Peyton that she would be the one taking Brooke, not Lucas. Brooke was surprised that none of his men would be riding along.

"Go to the doctor's appointment and come straight back," Julian reminded them. "Or you will become a single mother," he warned Brooke.

"We'll be back soon," Peyton told him as Brooke and Lucas said good-bye to each other. She then led Brooke to the car and they got in. Brooke was quiet as Peyton drove. "Are we being followed?" she asked her. Brooke turned around in her seat and saw that nobody was following them. She shook her head and Peyton sighed in relief. "Good. That makes my job easier."

Brooke frowned. "What are you talking about?" she asked before she slowly realized what was going on. "Dr. Copeland's office didn't call yesterday, did they?"

Peyton shook her head. "When Julian asked Lucas to call Deb, he really called your mom and hinted about our troubles. She then called Rachel and told her the situation. She was the one who called and pretended to a receptionist. She knew that it was easier to get you out first rather than Haley."

"How did you know that it was my mom and Rachel in the first place if Lucas was the one who answered the phone?" Brooke asked her curiously.

Peyton sighed. "Because this was the plan if something like this ever happened," she replied. Brooke was surprised. "Lucas, Nathan, Deb, me and your parents all discussed this with Agent Hargrove and Rachel shortly after Haley was kidnapped. Even though it was Carrie who was behind that plot, they didn't want to take any chances with the rest of Dan's crew."

"How come I wasn't involved in the discussion?" Brooke demanded.

"Because we knew that you would have refused to leave without Lucas or Haley if we did tell you," Peyton said.

"You're damn right I would have," Brooke said. "We have to turn around and go back. Those bastards are going to kill Lucas if we don't return to the apartment."

"No, they won't. Julian won't let them," Peyton replied. Brooke wasn't convinced. "I know Julian. He may be tough, but he isn't a murderer. Unfortunately, Ian's patience will wear thin and he may cause trouble."

Brooke gave her a look. "Are you kidding me? Of course he will cause trouble." It was too obvious that he would. "That's why we should turn around before it's too late."

"I'm sorry, Brooke. But I have strict instructions to take you to a safe house," Peyton replied. "And then I'm going back to the apartment and I'll make up an excuse about why you're not with me."

"What if they decide that they are going to go to the hospital and check up on me?" Brooke asked.

Peyton let out another sigh. "See, this is why your family didn't want to tell you. They didn't want you to stress out because of the baby. Don't worry. Lucas and Haley will be rescued before it gets to that point. Rachel has already notified Agent Hargrove. Nathan wants to deal with Carrie before they head back to Charlotte. He wants to make sure that she won't go after his family again."

"So where are you taking me?" Brooke asked her.

"I'm taking you to Nathan's and Haley's house," Peyton replied. "You'll be safe there. Rachel and Deb are already there waiting for you. Even if Julian and those guys go after Deb, they won't be able to find her in Charlotte."

"You do realize that you are on borrowed time, right? Especially after you go back without me?"

"I know, but it's the only shot we have in getting everyone out safely," Peyton replied.

At the same time, Nathan slowly opened his eyes and groaned. His head was really hurting. His eyes started to adjust to the bright light as he looked around at his surroundings. He was horrified to discover that he was tied to the bedpost. He struggled to get out of his restraints, but Carrie had tied them extremely tight. He then realized that he had tape over his mouth so he couldn't talk. He knew that he was in big trouble.

He wasn't in there for long when the door opened. He glared at Carrie as she walked into the room. "Well, I was wondering when you were going to wake up. You had me worried. You drifted in and out of consciousness all night. But now that you're fully awake, we can talk." Nathan waited for her to take the tape off and was disappointed when she didn't. Instead, there was a short pause before Carrie spoke again. "Well, I can talk and you'll listen," she corrected herself.

Nathan had no choice but to listen to the sick bitch as she angrily ranted about the two of them. "You know, I was going to give you a chance to leave Haley. But then I heard that you two had got back together. So I knew that I had to take drastic measures. You're lucky that I just kidnapped Haley. If it wasn't for her being pregnant, I would have killed her right then and there." Nathan glared icily at her as she continued. "Why am I so desperate for a child? Because I can't have children. So I will do anything that I can to get one. Unfortunately, that means that I am going to have to kill _both_ parents to make sure that they won't come after me."

Nathan's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe his ears. "Yes, you heard correctly. As much as I love you, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to kill you too. I've realized that you will never love me because of Haley. So it's best to let you be with her so I can raise your baby without any interference from you or your family." She then laughed as she pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. "It's too bad that you two will never get a chance to say good-bye to each other."

Before Carrie could shoot him, the door banged open. Carrie jumped and dropped the gun. Before she could pick it up, Dan came charging at her and pinned her against the wall. He squeezed her neck as she struggled to breathe. "How dare you blame me for making my family believe that I would go after Brooke and Haley again! How dare you try to kill them! And try to take my grandson away from his parents! If you _ever _go near my family again, I will kill you," he exclaimed angrily before he let her go.

He then started to help his son by beginning to untie his restraints. He had only managed to pull the tape of Nathan's mouth when Carrie grabbed the gun from the floor. This time, she pointed it at Dan. He froze in his spot. "You do realize that I'm not the only one after your family, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," Dan admitted. "Why do you think I went to find Nathan and Agent Hargrove first?"

"Well, I know that Julian and Ian wanted you to suffer. But I'm afraid that I can't let anyone interfere with my plans."

She was about to fire off the gun when there was another gunshot. It hit Carrie and she fell on the floor. The two Scott men turned and were relieved to see Agent Hargrove. "I'm sorry that it took so long, but I had to find out where those men were going. Are you ok?" he asked Nathan as his father helped him out of his restraints.

"I will be once I get my wife back," Nathan replied as he gently got up from the bed.

Agent Hargrove nodded understandingly. "We have no time to lose then," he told them.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

**A/N:** Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Nine<strong>

Lucas could see that the men were getting impatient. He hoped that Peyton would get back soon. He didn't even want to think about if Julian would carry out his threat. He was relieved when they finally heard a car pulling up outside. He held his breath as Julian looked out of the window. He saw him frowning and waited for the fireworks.

Julian waited until Peyton walked into the door. "Where the hell is Brooke?" he demanded.

Peyton was quiet for a moment before she spoke. She did her best to stay calm. "Brooke's blood pressure was really high. The doctor was concerned about the baby. So she is staying at the hospital for a few days."

Julian looked at her hard. "You're lying," he replied as he studied her. "I know you too well, Peyton. Where is Brooke?" he demanded.

"It doesn't matter. She broke her promise," Owen reminded him. "So that means that she will become a widow and single mother. The only problem is that we'll have to wait until nightfall. Tie them up in the other room and make sure that they don't cause trouble."

Julian forced Peyton into the kitchen as Ian did the same with Lucas. Xavier followed them in and helped them out with tying them to two kitchen chairs back to back, with Peyton facing them. They then gagged them with tape before Julian and Xavier went back into the living room. Ian stayed behind to guard the hostages.

"You do realize that we have to punish Peyton too, right?" Owen whispered to Julian. He didn't want Peyton to overhear. Julian nodded. "How do you propose that we do it? After all, she is your ex-girlfriend. You know her weaknesses best."

"Before we do anything, I'm getting my money back," Julian told him before he marched over to Peyton and ripped off the tape. "Ok, I'm getting impatient with you. Where the hell is my money?" he demanded.

"What are you going to do if I do tell you?" Peyton asked. "Hunt this person down and demand your money back? What if he or she already spent the money?"

"If he or she did, they will end up in my debt until I get my money back," Julian replied.

"What's so important that you have to have that money?" Peyton asked.

Julian gave her a look. "Because it won't be fair for you to keep it if you weren't going to use it for your wedding."

"You'll just to have to deal with your loss," Peyton replied. "Because you're not going to get it back from me or the person that I gave it to."

Julian glared at her before he told Ian to put the tape back on. He then went back into the living room where they quietly started to discuss their plans. Both Lucas and Peyton tried to listen to what they were saying, but Julian and the others made sure that they wouldn't hear.

The minutes ticked by slowly for the prisoners. All Lucas could do was to stare at the wall and let his thoughts wander off. He thought of Brooke and their future life together with their baby. Even though he wanted a son, it didn't matter to him anymore. He just wanted both Brooke and the baby to be healthy. Even though things didn't look good right now, he knew that he would get out of this alive. He just had to wait until Nathan and Agent Hargrove returned.

Julian only let Lucas and Peyton out of their restraints when it was time for lunch. They let Haley out as well. At first, she was confused when she only saw Peyton. But Lucas and Peyton both gestured her not to ask about it. So she kept her mouth shut. Lucas and Peyton were also allowed to go to the bathroom then, before they were tied up and gagged again. Lucas then knew that it wouldn't be long before it would be dark.

Once the sun started setting down, the men quickly went into action. Owen roughly pulled Lucas up from the chair as he turned to Julian. "You stay here with the two troublemakers. We'll take care of this one."

Lucas didn't have a chance to do anything as he was pinned down by Nick and Jason, who had arrived after Peyton and Brooke had left. They held him tight as Owen put a hood over his head. Nick and Jason then dragged Lucas out of the apartment. Lucas struggled to get away, but the two men wouldn't let him go.

A few minutes later, he could feel that he was being put into the back of a van. He didn't even want to know what their destination was. He just wanted to get out before they reached it. However, he soon found that he wasn't the only one in the back of the van. He then realized that they were there to make sure that he wouldn't escape. He knew that it would be a long road trip.

It seemed like forever before the van completely stopped. It was only a few moments before he was pulled out of the vehicle. As he felt the smooth ground, he could recognize it as a road. Then he could hear the leaves crunching underneath his feet, knowing that they were going off the road.

He was then forced to stop. He was relieved when the hood was taken off of him. It took him a minute or two for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before he then noticed that they were out in the middle of nowhere. Owen then tore off the tape as Ian held up his gun and pointed it at Lucas. "Any last words?"

Lucas glared at him as he nodded. "Yeah, I do. Go to hell," he exclaimed angrily.

Ian just laughed as he cocked the gun. Lucas closed his eyes, ready to have his life extinguished. His last thought was of Brooke and his unborn child before he heard a gun go off. He was surprised, but relieved when he didn't feel a bullet go through him. As he opened his eyes, he felt his captors release him. He then managed to finally get the tape off his hands. He then saw Ian lying dead beside him from a gunshot wound.

He wondered who had shot him. He doubted that it was one of his own men. He then jumped as he heard more gunshots in the distance. Even though he knew that he should run in the opposite direction, he was dying to find out who had saved him. He had a feeling that his rescuer needed his help. He ran through the woods and followed the sounds of the gunshots.

When he arrived at the scene, he saw that Nick was already dead and Jason was falling down to the ground as Lucas's rescuer was putting his gun down. To Lucas's complete shock, he saw that it was Dan. He was at loss for words as Dan looked at him. "You saved me?" he asked as he walked over to him. "Why?"

"Because you're my son too," Dan replied. He suddenly groaned out in pain as he grabbed his stomach. He then collapsed on the ground.

Lucas then saw that he had been shot and was bleeding heavily. He knew that he had to call an ambulance, but he didn't have his phone. And they were miles away from nowhere. He then heard footsteps and was relieved to see that Nathan was running up to them. Nathan was the same when he saw that Lucas was ok. "I managed to kill Xavier, but Owen got away in the van," he told him as he noticed Dan lying on the ground. He rushed over to him and bent down next to him. "Is he ok?"

Lucas wished that he could answer that. "I don't know. We have to get him to the hospital," he said. Nathan pulled out his phone and gave it to him. He made the call while Nathan tried to keep Dan awake.

It wasn't long before all three were at the hospital. The doctor quickly checked Lucas and Nathan over and concluded that they were healthy. However, Dan was rushed up to emergency surgery for the gunshot wound. So they were now in the waiting room, waiting anxiously for the results.

They weren't in there long when Lucas felt a sudden urge. "I'll be right back," he told his brother before he hurried to the bathroom. He didn't know whether he wanted to be there or not when they heard about Dan.

Nathan just nodded as he heard footsteps. He looked up and locked eyes with his wife. He let out a relieved sigh as she ran to him, tears in her eyes. They embraced each other in a tight hug, never wanting to let each other go. "Thank goodness you're alright," he exclaimed happily. "I was so worried that Carrie would make you deliver the baby early. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you or our son. Thank you for coming home to me."

Haley gave him a smile. "Always and forever," she replied as Lucas came back into the room. He and Haley exchanged smiles as they embraced each other in a tight hug. "You are the best brother-in-law ever."

"I couldn't agree more," a familiar voice said as she and Deb came into the room. It was a happy reunion between the Scott family members. Brooke embraced her husband in a tight hug before she gently hit him. Lucas gave her a confused look. "Next time you have a plan, please clue me in on it. This was the longest day of my life. I hated not knowing what was going on back in the apartment."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get stressed out because of the baby," Lucas replied as Brooke embraced her best friend in a hug. "Speaking of the baby, I ran into Dr. Copeland and he said that he is willing to do the ultrasound right now."

"What about Dan? Don't you want to stay in case the doctor comes out?" Brooke asked him.

Deb could see that Lucas really wanted to go. She then gave out a suggestion. "We'll come and get you if we hear any news," she told them before they dashed off. Deb then turned to Haley. "Maybe you should get checked out too."

Haley gave her a look. "Are you kidding me? Carrie came in to check on me every single day. According to her, your grandson is doing just fine." She then gave them a reassuring smile. "And I am too now that I'm reunited with my wonderful husband and my family."

"I'm never letting you go again," Nathan replied as he embraced her in another tight hug. Just then, they turned to see the doctor walking towards them. "Hey, how is he?" he asked him concerned.

"Your father's out of surgery," the doctor told him. Nathan wondered what his next words would be. "We did everything we could, but I'm afraid he's lost too much blood. All we can do now is make him comfortable. I'm sorry."

They thanked him as they looked at each other. Nobody knew what to say at first. It was quiet as the doctor left. Nathan was still trying to get over the shock. "I can't believe it," he said. "He saved both me and Lucas from getting killed by his own men. And he is the one who ends up dying."

Haley looked at him surprised. "Dan saved you both?"

Nathan nodded. "Owen and those guys took Lucas to the woods. Their plan was to shoot him and leave him out in the middle of nowhere so the murder couldn't trace back to them. If it wasn't for Dan, Ian would have shot Lucas."

Deb couldn't help but smile. "I always knew that he loved his family more than his work. He just didn't know how to show it, especially to Lucas." Nathan couldn't help but agree with that. "I'm going to check up on him."

"We'll be there in a little bit," Nathan told her. His mother nodded before she left them. Nathan was then quiet as he became thoughtful. Haley looked at her husband curious. "It isn't fair. Just as he has been trying to make amends with his family, he has to die."

Haley sighed. "Yeah, I know. But thanks to him, his family lives. We will be able to raise Jamie together. Brooke won't be a single mom. He may have done some awful things, but we will make sure that he lives on by the good deeds that he did. Because good deeds out weigh the bad ones."

Nathan sighed. "I'm not sure Lucas will see it that way."

Just then, Lucas and Brooke came back in with smiles on their faces. Haley smiled in return. "So are you having my niece or nephew?"

Neither parent said anything at first. "Actually, we decided to wait until we have our big party. After all, we're going to have a lot to celebrate including your belated birthday," Brooke told Haley.

"I can't believe that I missed my own birthday," Haley exclaimed. "But I guess it will make the celebration more fun when we have that party."

Nathan suddenly spoke up. "We might want to wait to have the party for a little while." There was a short pause before he spoke again. "The doctor did everything that they could, but it wasn't enough. Dan is dying."

Lucas was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I'm sorry, Nate. I know how close you are to him," he replied. "At least, he won't be in any pain anymore." Nathan knew that he had a point. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take Brooke here back to the apartment so we both could get some rest."

Haley made a face. "You might want to find a hotel room tonight. Jake made a mess when he was fighting Julian off." All three were surprised to hear that Jake had come to Peyton's rescue. "It's a long story. Jake promises you that he will pay for all of the damages."

Brooke gave her a comforting smile. "That's ok. We were thinking about moving anyway. We really didn't want to raise our baby in an apartment," she told her. She and Lucas then exchanged smiles. "Besides, I don't think we'll be thinking about the mess tonight anyway."

Nathan wasn't in the mood to push Lucas into visiting Dan. So they gave the lovebirds permission to leave for the night. They then held each other close as they headed to Dan's recovery room.


	31. Chapter Thirty

**A/N**: Thank you all for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty<strong>

As Lucas drove them to the apartment, Brooke noticed that he was quiet. She knew that he was thinking about Dan and she knew that she had to speak up before it was too late. "Lucas, I know that you're angry with Dan, but he does love you. You should forgive him now while you still have the chance."

"How can I?" Lucas asked her. "He was never there for me. Why should I be there for him during his last hours?"

"Because he deserves a second chance," Brooke replied.

Lucas sighed, knowing that he was right. "Will you come in with me?"

Brooke gave him a smile. "Where else would I be but by your side?" she replied. Lucas smiled gratefully at her reply. She then jumped as she heard her cell-phone ring. She picked it up and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

_"This is Agent Hargrove. I need to talk to you and the rest of the Scott family. Do you mind meeting us at the hospital?"_

"We're on our way there now," Brooke told him before she hung up. "I hope Agent Hargrove has good news. I would love for this whole thing to be over with."

"I know you do," Lucas said. "I do too." He gave her a comforting smile as he added, "I'm sure he does. Owen is the only one who got away. And I'm sure that the police will able to catch him."

"I hope so," Brooke replied. "No offense, but I'm tired of Dan's men chasing us. It's really wearing me out."

Lucas looked at her concerned. "Are you ok?"

Brooke gave him a comforting smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to make sure that you're ok."

Lucas smiled in return. "I have my wife and baby back. I don't need anything else." There was then a short pause before he spoke. "But there is something that I want." Brooke looked at him curious as he glanced down at her purse.

Brooke frowned before realizing why he was staring at her purse. "No, we promised ourselves that we weren't going to open the envelope until the big party," she reminded him. "It wouldn't be fair if you knew before I did."

Lucas knew that she had a point. "It's too bad your parents live in Las Vegas. Otherwise, it would be easy for us to just gather the gang and tell them that we're expecting a son." Brooke gave him a look. "We are. Trust me."

"We'll just have to wait and find out," Brooke replied, ending the conversation.

It wasn't long before they were back at the hospital. Agent Hargrove then told them the news that they had been waiting for. "We have managed to catch Owen. He has been arrested along with the rest of the people who have been involved in Mrs. James-Scott's kidnapping including Carrie. I can promise you that none of them will be bothering you or your family anymore," he told them. "Those men are going to prison for life." Everyone then let out relieved sighs as they realized that their whole ordeal was finally over. Nathan then thanked him and Rachel as Brooke and Haley started crying tears of joy.

As Agent Hargrove started to leave, Brooke suddenly caught up with him. She embraced him in a tight hug before she pulled away. "I can't thank you enough for watching over me or my family over these last nine months. I know it's your job, but it really means a lot to me. If you don't mind, Lucas and I want our son to have your name as his middle name in honor of our protector. That is if we're having a son."

Agent Hargrove gave her a wide smile as he spoke. "Of course you can name your son after me. In fact, I would be honored." Brooke returned the smile as Lucas came over to them. "If you two need anything, just give me a call."

"We would like to invite you and Rachel to our second wedding," Lucas told him. "We understand if you can't make it."

"I wouldn't want to miss it," Agent Hargrove replied. "Have you decided when that will be?"

"No," Lucas admitted. "But I think it will be in the next couple of months." Brooke nodded in agreement. "We want to make sure that we have plenty of time to find a house, pack our stuff, move in and get the nursery ready before the baby comes. We have to have a project free house."

"I just hope it doesn't take until the end of November," Brooke added. "It's already in the middle of June."

"We'll make it work," Lucas assured her. "As long as you don't stress out, the baby will be able to survive until it's time for him to come out."

Agent Hargrove laughed. "You really think that it's going to be a boy, huh?"

Lucas nodded as he smiled as he said, "Yeah, I do. Brooke is the one who is doubtful." Brooke just rolled her eyes as they said good-bye to him. There was silence between them before Lucas spoke. "I guess we should head over to Dan's room." He then took Brooke's hand and they went towards the elevator.

When they got to the floor they wanted, they stepped out into the hallway and walked to the room. Lucas took a deep breath before he followed Brooke in. Dan turned to them surprised. "I didn't think that either of you would show." Lucas didn't have a chance to answer as Dan continued. "And I wouldn't blame either of you if you didn't. Lucas, you have every right to be angry with me. I was never the father that I should have been to you. I do love you. I always have loved you. I just didn't show it like I did with Nathan. That's why I have split my estate between you and Nathan." Lucas was surprised. He wasn't expecting that. "I know that you don't want the money, but I want you to have it. I know that it won't make up for the years that we lost, but I want to prove that I care about you."

Lucas didn't say anything at first. "You already have," he told him. "Thank you for saving my life."

"I wouldn't have let them hurt you," Dan replied before he turned to Brooke. "And I'm so sorry for all the damage that I caused you. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been forced to rearrange your life and go into hiding."

Brooke nodded in agreement. She gave him a wide smile as she wrapped her arms around her husband. "True, but then I wouldn't have made new friends or met the love of my life."

"You two really love each other, don't you?" Dan asked them.

Lucas and Brooke exchanged smiles before they turned back to Dan. "Yeah, we do," Lucas replied. "It may not have been the normal way, but I wouldn't have changed a thing about it."

"I'm glad that you two found each other," Dan said. Lucas could tell that he was being honest. "I know you two will be very happy with each other. I have no doubt that you are going to be a great father." He then let out a sad sigh. "It's too bad that I won't get to know my grandchildren. Then again, maybe that's a good thing."

Brooke couldn't help but tear up when she heard that. "We will make sure that your grandchild knows the real you; the one who loved his family very much." She looked at Lucas and he nodded in agreement.

Dan smiled at them as he closed his eyes. Lucas and Brooke immediately became concerned when they saw that the slow beeping on the monitor started going faster. They knew that they were losing him. They ran out in the hall and went to get the doctor and the rest of the family. A few minutes later, Dan passed away peacefully in his sleep with his family by his side.

A few days later, the Scott family had Dan's funeral. Besides the Scott family, Brooke's parents, Jake and Peyton were in attendance. Everyone could tell that Jake and Peyton were back together. Brooke was glad that they had talked out their problems.

At the funeral, Nathan noticed that there was someone in the shadows. He grew cautious until he saw who it was. However, he was still concerned about the man with the blonde hair who was watching him. After the funeral, he told Haley that he would be at the car in a few moments. Haley understood and left with Lucas and Brooke.

Nathan waited at the tombstone as the man walked over to him. "What are you doing here, Clay?" he asked.

Clay gave him a look. "Why do you think that I'm here? I'm here to pay my respects to Dan," he replied. He waited for a moment before he added, "And I'm here to discuss business with you."

Nathan raised his eyebrows. "What business? Didn't you hear? I quit the business. I'm not going to put my family in danger like that again. And don't even think about going after Brooke."

"I won't go anywhere near your family if you hand the business over to me," Clay told him.

Nathan frowned. "What are you talking about? Dan wasn't planning to hand the business over to me. He knew that I wouldn't be able to handle being in charge. And he was right. I have a family. I don't want to lose Haley or my son ever again. You of all people should know this. After all, you have Sara." Clay knew that he had a point. "Take my advice, Clay. If you don't want to lose Sara, keep the business shut down."

"You know that would be unwise to do that, Nate," Clay told him. "We have clients who hate when they don't get paid. Then your family will be even in more danger than they were before. They will probably go after all of our families if we don't continue the business."

Nathan shook his head. "No, they won't. Because I gave Agent Hargrove and Agent Johnson the list of Dan's clients. The F.B.I. is working on arresting them now."

Clay looked at him shocked as he exclaimed, "How the hell could you do that? Dan's business was the only source of income that Sara and I had!" Nathan didn't even have a chance to answer. Clay glared angrily at him as he continued. "I thought you were my friend, but you really are a traitor."

"No, I'm just protecting my family," Nathan protested.

Clay just glared at him before he turned and left him. He waited until he got back into his limousine before muttering to himself. "You'll pay for this, Nate. If it's the last thing that I do, you'll pay for this."

At the reception, Lucas and Nathan talked with Dan's lawyer about the will. The lawyer confirmed that Dan had left everything to his sons. Both Scott brothers decided to put the money into trust funds for their children.

After Dan's funeral, Lucas and Brooke started looking for a house. Even though they had fixed the mess that Jake and Julian had made, they still wanted to move out and into a house. While they were searching for a perfect house, Nathan and Haley got ready for their big celebration.

Lucas couldn't help smiling as he admired himself in the mirror. He looked at the time. "Brooke, are you ready yet?" he called over to the bathroom. "We're going to be late."

"I'll be out in a minute," Brooke called back. "I need to finish putting my make-up on."

"I'll grab the envelope and meet you in the car," Lucas called. "I just need to know where you put it." Once they had gotten home, Brooke had hidden the envelope from Lucas so he wouldn't peek at the results until their party.

Brooke poked her head in the bedroom. "Nice try, but I'll get it."

Lucas groaned. "Come on, Brooke. I'm dying to know if I am going to have a son or daughter."

"I know you are," Brooke replied. "But you're just going to have to be patient a little longer." She then walked out of the bathroom. "How do I look?" she asked him as she spun around in her red dress.

Lucas gave her a wide smile as his eyes ran over her. "You look amazing."

"I'm just glad that I was able to find a dress that I could fit into," Brooke replied as she looked down at her baby bump. "I know that once our baby is born, I won't be able to get my figure back."

"Then maybe we shouldn't have kids," Lucas joked.

"I think it's a little late for that," Brooke replied.

"So maybe we shouldn't have any more kids after this one," Lucas suggested. "After all, a baby is a lot of work."

"Are you kidding? I don't want our son or daughter to be an only child," Brooke replied. "I was one, remember? And I hated it. I was always lonely and didn't have any role models except my parents. You are so lucky that you had Nathan."

Lucas sighed. "Yeah, but you didn't have a dad playing favorites." Brooke knew that he had a point. "I'm not going to do that to our children. They are going to be treated equally. They are going to be loved equally. And I'm not going to pressure them in doing anything that they don't want to do."

Brooke gave him a wide smile. "You are the best father ever," she replied as she gave him a kiss. "We should get going. I'll meet you in the car. I have to grab that envelope." She then pushed Lucas out the door before she grabbed the envelope from its hiding place.

Soon, Lucas and Brooke were over at the house. Brooke was amazed at the decorations that were hanging up around the living room and dining room. Their hosts greeted them before going their separate ways. Lucas was talking to Jake while Brooke was talking to Peyton and Haley. Peyton couldn't stop apologizing about the mess in the apartment. Brooke once again put Peyton's mind at ease. "Peyton, it wasn't your fault. Besides, Lucas and I are planning to move out anyway. We just haven't found a place yet."

"At least you still have awhile before the baby gets here," Haley pointed out. "Speaking of the baby, do you know for sure whether you are having my niece or nephew?"

Brooke shook her head. "No, we're going to wait until the right moment at the party to open the envelope. At least, I hope Lucas can hold on until then. He has been really anxious to see if we're going to have a son or not."

"Can we take a peek?" Peyton asked. "We won't tell you or Lucas what it is."

Brooke thought for a moment. "No, I don't want Lucas to think that I'm cheating."

"Then why don't you tell us since everyone is now here?" Haley suggested as she looked around at the party guests. It was true. Everyone was now there. Even Agent Hargrove was there. Lucas and Brooke noticed that Deb was flirting with him and he seemed to flirt at her right back.

Brooke knew that Haley was right. So she grabbed Lucas and Haley got everyone's attention. Nathan then went to stand by his wife before he began to speak. He gave a wide smile to his wife and party guests. "We would like to welcome you all here to help celebrate Haley's return, not to mention her belated birthday. We really appreciate the love and support from our family and friends these past few months. Thank you for that."

"Now I would like to say something," Lucas said as he bent down on one knee. Brooke was surprised, but was eager to hear what he had to say. "Brooke Penelope Davis, we've had one hell of a rollercoaster these past few months. There were times where I wanted to get off the ride. Even though I did once, I realized that it was a mistake. Because I should have gotten off with you. You make my day brighter than the sun. You are the reason I get up every morning. And I want to marry you all over again to show everyone how much I love you. Brooke Penelope Davis, would you marry me again?" Lucas asked.

Brooke gave him a wide smile. "Yes, Lucas Scott, I will marry you again." He returned the smile as everyone clapped and cheered. They shared a passionate kiss before embracing their friends and family. After a few moments, Brooke pulled out the envelope from her purse. She opened it as Lucas read over her shoulder. They turned to their friends and family and paused for dramatic effect. "We're having Jayden Andrew Scott," she happily announced.


	32. Chapter Thirty One

**A/N**: Thank you all for the awesome reviews. And for my beta: Leeese.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty One<strong>

Lucas walked into the restaurant and got ready to work. Deb greeted him as he walked over to her. "Before you go to work, I have something to show you," she told her son before she gestured him to follow her. She led him to the stairs and onto the second floor, which was full of empty rooms. "How would you and Brooke like this empty space to be your new home?"

Lucas sighed. "Mom, you do know that Brooke and I are looking for a house, right?" he gently reminded her. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but they didn't want to live in another apartment. They wanted to make sure that there would be plenty of room for them and Jayden.

"I know, but this can be your home away from home," Deb explained. "You could always stay up here if the weather gets too bad for you to drive home. And we can always put my grandsons up here too so they won't be in the way."

Lucas gave her a wide smile as he asked, "You love that you're going to have grandchildren, aren't you?"

Deb smiled in return. "I'm going to spoil them rotten." She then let out a sigh. "I just wish that one of those grandchildren would be a granddaughter. But I guess I'm going to have to settle for two great daughters-in-laws."

Lucas shrugged. "Well, you never know. Brooke and I might have another baby. Of course, that won't be for a couple of years. We want to have this one first."

"Speaking of your lovely wife, where is she today?" Deb asked.

"She and Haley are shopping for the perfect wedding gifts for Peyton and Jake," Lucas replied. "I still can't believe that they got back together or that they are engaged again."

Deb nodded understandingly. "Well, they went through a lot, just like you and Brooke. So I'm not surprised that Jake is giving Peyton another chance." There was a short pause before she spoke again. "Lucas, I want to ask you something." Lucas turned to her with curiosity. She took a deep breath before she spoke again. "How would you feel if I started dating again?"

Lucas wasn't expecting a question like that. He raised his eyebrows. "Mom, have you been seeing someone?"

"Well, we wanted to wait until after this whole ordeal with Carrie was over with," Deb said. "So we did, but I then started to feel guilty that I was hiding this from you and Nathan and so did my boyfriend." Lucas wondered even more who this gentleman was. "There have been too many secrets in this family already. I didn't want to hide my new relationship from you and Nathan."

Lucas didn't let his mother go any further. "Why would you want to hide your new relationship?" A thought then crossed his mind. "Don't tell me that you are dating someone younger than you." He cut his mother off before she could get a word out. "Mom, that's just not right."

Deb gave her son a look. "Don't be ridiculous. It's Agent Hargrove."

Lucas looked at her stunned. "You mean the F.B.I. agent your grandson is named after?" he exclaimed.

Deb shushed him. She didn't want him to upset the customers. "Yes, he is the same person who helped us during the past nine months," she hissed. "And he isn't in the F.B.I. anymore. He decided to resign." She then could tell that her son was about to blame her. "I had nothing to do with this decision."

"Your mom is right, Lucas," Andy said as he joined the two. "I've thought about doing this for a long time. As much as I loved my career, I wanted to have a life outside of it. I didn't think that it could be possible. So I decided to make some sacrifices." He then looked around the empty second floor. "And if you and Brooke don't want this space, I'll take it."

"I guess that means that you'll be helping out in the restaurant?" Lucas asked.

Andy nodded. "That way, you can keep an eye on your pregnant wife, not to mention sister-in-law."

Lucas frowned. "I thought you said that there isn't anything more to worry about."

"From what your mom told me, Brooke is getting a little anxious with a certain wedding that is coming up," Andy replied.

Lucas knew that he was referring to Peyton's wedding. He let out a huge sigh. "Yeah, I know. That's why we talked about our own wedding and decided to have the second wedding after the baby is born. We just don't know which date yet."

"Well, I'm sure you two will figure it out," Deb assured him. "You have plenty of time."

Lucas knew that was true. "Yeah, but we should really find a house before the baby comes. I don't want that to stress Brooke out even more than she already is. I'm amazed that she and Haley both have held out this long without any complications."

"Let's make sure it stays that way," Deb told him.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, I know. I've already got the lecture from Brooke's parents to watch over their daughter and unborn grandson. They even warned me that our marriage is over if anything happens to Brooke or Jayden. And the worst part is that they're serious."

"Well, they are only looking after their daughter," Deb reminded him gently. "But they know that you will take care of them."

Lucas sighed. "I don't know about that. I sometimes think that Keith blames me for encouraging Brooke to elope."

Deb frowned. "I thought that he was ok with you two eloping?"

"He was never ok with us eloping, but he dealt with it. After all, we promised to have a second wedding where he could walk Brooke down the aisle," Lucas replied. "And he should know that I would never let anything happen to my wife or son. I love them."

Deb gave him a comforting smile. "I know you do. And I'm sure he does too."

Lucas didn't believe that. "Then why the hell doesn't he trust me with Brooke?" he said in an exasperated tone. He didn't let either of them answer as he continued. "Because he still can't get over the fact that I'm Dan Scott's son," he told them before he stormed out of the room.

Meanwhile, Brooke and Haley were enjoying themseleves at the local mall. Brooke squealed in delight as she grabbed another baby outfit. Haley quickly snatched it out of her hands and put it back on the shelf. She gave a stern look to her friend as she said, "Brooke, we're here to shop for Peyton, not ourselves. Besides, you'll be getting plenty of baby clothes at our shower. Can't you wait until then?" Since their due dates were so close together, they had decided to have a combined shower.

Brooke was surprised at her calm attitude. "How can you not melt over these outfits? I thought you were excited to have my nephew."

Haley gave her a look. "Of course I am excited," she assured her. "Nathan and I started working on the nursery as soon as he got out of the hospital."

Brooke let out a sigh. "I wish Lucas and I could get our nursery ready, but we have to find a house first. We have looked, but we haven't found anything that we've liked yet. So it looks like we are staying in the apartment for a little while longer." She then changed the subject. "So have you and Nathan finally decided a name for my nephew?"

Haley nodded. "We've decided to stay with James Lucas Scott, after my dad and his protective uncle."

Brooke gave her a smile. "Yeah, my husband is very protective of his family, isn't he? Of course I don't blame him after what we have gone through. I'm just glad that I don't have to testify against Julian or any of those other bastards who worked for Dan. They all agreed to plea deals."

Haley nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I don't know if I could have handled a long trial." She was then quiet for a moment as her thoughts wandered off. She then snapped out of her daydream as she continued the conversation. "So are your parents ready to become grandparents?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, they can't wait until Jayden is born. They are planning to fly over sometime in October and stay until after the Christmas holidays. They want to make sure that they don't miss the birth of their grandson."

Haley looked at her surprised. "Will you be able to handle your parents for that long?"

Brooke had no doubt that she could. "I can, but I'm not sure that Lucas can," she replied. "I tried to tell my parents that they didn't have to stay that long, but they insisted on it. So I couldn't argue with them."

"No offense, but your parents do seem like they are overprotective of you," Haley told her.

Brooke sighed. "Yeah, I know. They've always been that way. I think it's because I'm their only child. And that's why I don't want Jayden to become an only child. Sure, we would have more money to go on family vacations, but our child would be lonely."

"Be careful of what you wish for," Haley warned her. "You might just get what you ask for."

Brooke gave her a smile. "Good because I'm wishing for a big family."

Once they were done shopping, they headed to the apartment to drop off their stuff. They then decided to go to the restaurant for lunch. They were relieved to see that Andy and Deb were on their lunch break. However, Brooke was surprised to see that Lucas wasn't with them. "Where's Lucas?" she asked them.

Andy and Deb exchanged looks before they turned back to Brooke. "Well, it seems that Lucas believes that he is still living in his father's shadow when it comes to your parents," Deb answered.

"Well, he isn't the only one who is going through that," Haley said. Everyone knew that she was talking about Nathan.

Brooke sighed. "I'll go and talk to him. Do you have any idea where he went?" she asked them. When they couldn't give her an answer, she decided to go and search for her husband. She decided to try the apartment first. She did her best to stay calm as she drove through the streets to her home.

She unlocked the front door and was relieved when she found him in the living room. She then noticed his upset face. She wondered what was bothering him. Lucas took a deep breath before speaking. "Brooke, tell me the truth. Would you have gone out with me if you had found out that I was Dan Scott's son right away?"

"Does it matter? We're together now," Brooke replied as she remembered what Deb had told her. Lucas remained quiet. "Do you remember when we went to counseling and you found out that I was still afraid to trust you?" she asked him. Lucas nodded. "Do you remember what your response was?"

Lucas thought for a moment before answering. "Yeah, I told you that Dan and I were two different people."

Brooke gave him a comforting smile. "Exactly. I don't care if you're Dan Scott's son. And I don't care if my parents don't like you. All I care about is the man who is my best friend, who went to great lengths to rescue me, who comforted me when I was having nightmares, who is the father of my baby and who is my husband that I love."

Lucas finally smiled in return. "I'm all that, huh?"

Brooke laughed. "Yes, you are all that and so much more. And if my parents can't see past you being Dan Scott's son, then that's their loss. We don't need them in our lives." Lucas looked at her shocked by her words. He wasn't expecting that to come out of her mouth. He knew how much she loved her parents. "You know what we do need though?"

Lucas stopped her right there. "Hold it, Brooke. I don't want to push your parents out of our lives yet. After all, they are Jayden's grandparents. They deserve to know him. But I do want to make sure that your parents will accept me for who I am, not who Dan was."

Brooke nodded understandingly. "Well, we'll have plenty of time to find out over the holidays. But right now, I think we both need a vacation away from this place."

Lucas gave her a look. "I'm not allowing my wife to fly."

Brooke gave him a smile. "Who said anything about flying? I was thinking about having a fun road trip."

Lucas smiled in return. "And where do you propose we go?"

Brooke didn't answer for a moment. She then gave him another smile. "I don't care as long as it is with you," she told him.


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

**A/N**: My penname is now **NALEYAAF23**. Thanks for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Two<strong>

After a little bit of discussion, Lucas and Brooke decided to travel to Virginia Beach. Neither of them had been there before, but they knew that it was full of attractions and activities to do. Nathan and Haley soon decided to join them. They felt that they needed a vacation too, but Nathan didn't want Haley to fly. So they thought it would be better to do a road trip as well. Lucas and Brooke were thrilled to have the company.

They decided to do it after the Fourth of July holiday was over. They knew that the city would be overflowing with visitors and thought that it was best to wait. They wanted to spend the holiday with their families anyway. Keith and Karen couldn't come. So Haley's parents invited the Scotts over for a barbeque. Everyone happily accepted.

Brooke and Haley were talking when Quinn walked up to them. "So have you and Lucas found a house yet?" she asked curiously.

Brooke nodded. "Actually, we have. Deb is planning to move in with Andy above the restaurant. She thought it was time to move on from her house. So she is giving her house to us. Lucas and I have already started packing boxes."

"Wow, it is really getting serious between Deb and Agent Hargrove, isn't it?" Quinn asked them.

Haley nodded. "Luckily, Nathan and Lucas are fine with them dating. They can see that their mother is happy again. And she hasn't been for awhile." Brooke couldn't help but agree. Haley then turned to Brooke and asked, "Speaking of parents, how are your parents?"

Brooke sighed. "They're thinking about moving to North Carolina so they can be close to me and their grandson," she replied. "It's nice that they will be nearby, but I'm afraid that they will take over being Jayden's parents instead of his grandparents. After all, they were overprotective of me. I'm sure that they are going to be even worse when Jayden is born. It's not enough that they are having trouble accepting Lucas for who he is, but they are going to try and take over raising Jayden."

Haley stopped her right there. "Whoa, you don't know that. I know that your parents are overprotective of you, but that doesn't mean that they are going to come in and take over your house. I think that they know that you need to live your own life. And they can't interfere anymore. After all, you're an adult."

"But she is still their daughter," Deb said as she came up to them. She couldn't help but overhear the conversation. "They'll never stop worrying about their daughter. But I'm sure you'll understand soon enough."

"At least Haley has less waiting time than I do," Brooke said. "I would love to have Jayden born early, but first time babies are always late. After all, our bodies aren't used to carrying a baby."

Haley tried not to laugh. "Where are you getting this information? First babies aren't always late. Sometimes, they're early. It just depends on what is going on with the baby at the time the contractions start."

"After all you girls went through, I'm just glad that you two haven't lost your babies," Mrs. James said as she embraced her daughter in a tight hug. At first, Jimmy and Lydia had been furious when they had heard about Nathan's real job. They had been even more upset when they had found out their daughter had been kidnapped twice. However, they were relieved when they had discovered that she was rescued safely and the baby was fine.

"Me too," Deb agreed. "I would have hated it if I lost my two daughters-in-laws or grandsons. Speaking of daughters-in-laws, did you and Lucas ever decide when you two were going to get remarried?"

Brooke nodded. "We have thought a lot about it. And we have decided to wait until after Jayden is born to do the second wedding. We would do it sooner, but we want our son included. Besides, I don't want to risk my water breaking on my wedding day."

Deb gave her a comforting smile. "I'm sure you won't. Jayden will know the right time to tell you when he wants to come out."

"I just hope that I have a natural birth," Brooke said as she looked down at her small baby bump. "My mom developed preeclampsia during labor. They had to do a C-section on her to get me out safely."

Haley nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"I'm sure you two will. You just need to make sure that you two take care of yourselves until then," Lydia advised them. "Otherwise, you _will_ be getting the overprotective grandmother."

"The sad part is that she's serious," Quinn warned Brooke.

Haley gave her mother a comforting smile. "Don't worry, Mom. We'll be able to survive until our due dates," she assured her. "After all, what do we have to be stressed about now? Dan's goons are either in prison or dead. And so is Carrie. So I think that we're good."

A few hours later, they all gathered in the backyard to watch the fireworks. After the spectacular display, Lucas and Brooke decided to head to their hotel for the night. They didn't want to make the long drive back to their apartment. So they had called and arranged for a hotel room.

When they arrived at their hotel room, Brooke was surprised to see dessert waiting for them on a table. A bouquet of red roses was next to the box of chocolates. She gave her husband a wide smile. "This is a nice surprise. I just wish that I had gotten something for you," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lucas smiled in return as they shared a kiss. "Well, I wanted to do something special for us tonight. I would have bought wine, but I know that you still can't drink any yet."

"That's ok. I don't need wine in order to eat dessert," Brooke told him. "All I need is you. I'll have plenty of time to drink wine after I have Jayden. I'm just glad that we have the rest of the summer and fall to prepare for him."

"We don't have to do it right now, do we?" Lucas asked her. "Because I have a different plan in mind for tonight."

Brooke giggled. She knew exactly what he had in mind. "No, we don't have to do it right now," she pointed out. She then let out a fake yawn. "I'm tired anyway. I'm not sure if I have enough energy to stay awake."

Lucas tried not to smile. "I'll help you stay awake," he told her before they shared a passionate kiss. They then made out for a few minutes before the temptation of eating the chocolate was too much for Brooke. She happily shared with Lucas as they cuddled up next to each other.

A few days later, Lucas, Brooke, Nathan and Haley were on their way to Virginia Beach. Before they left the city, they made sure to say good-bye to Deb. She assured them that she would be fine and told them to have fun. They promised her that they would. It wasn't long before they were on the road.

"You know, I don't think I would have agreed to this if I knew that I was going to be in the front passenger seat while my wife is in the backseat," Nathan complained as he turned to his brother, who was driving. "I'm surprised that you're not complaining about it."

"May I remind you that your sister-in-law is pregnant?" Brooke reminded him. "So is your wife. And it's much more comfortable back here than in the front seat." Haley nodded in agreement. "Don't worry. You two will have plenty of alone time this weekend. When I made hotel reservations, I made sure that we had separate, but adjoining rooms." She knew that Nathan and Haley wanted their privacy just as much as she and Lucas did.

Nathan was quiet. Haley knew that it was best to leave him alone. So she changed the subject. They started discussing the activities that they were planning to do that weekend. Lucas joined in when he could. Nathan also stated his opinion. They could all see that he was better than when the trip first started out.

After a few hours, they arrived at their destination. They checked into their hotel and got settled in before they went out to see the sights. They took it easy on the first day and walked on the boardwalk. Both couples went off in the opposite direction to what the other one was going. They promised to meet up at the hotel later.

Lucas and Brooke walked for awhile before Brooke felt that she needed a break. They sat down on a bench and watched the people go by. Brooke couldn't help but smile fondly as she watched the many children run and play in the sand while others were wading in the ocean with their parents.

"I can't wait to do that with Jayden," she told Lucas. "I'm sure he is going to love the beach so much that he won't want to leave."

Lucas laughed. "Yeah, that's a safe bet." There was a short pause before he spoke again. "Do you miss Las Vegas?"

Brooke didn't know where that came from. However, she answered his question. She shook her head as she spoke. "No, I don't," she admitted. "I didn't expect to stay there as long as I did. I really wanted to attend college out of state, but my parents convinced me that I would be better off in choosing a university in Nevada." There was silence for a few moments before she spoke again. "The job at Dan's hotel was only supposed to be temporary, but Dan liked me so much that he offered me a permanent job. He raised my salary and gave me an office. How could I not take it?" she asked.

Lucas didn't know how to react to that. "Why don't we get something to eat?" he asked as he got up from the bench. "I'm sure you're starving."

Brooke then knew that she had made him upset. She got up from the bench and followed him down the boardwalk. "Lucas, I'm sorry. I forgot that this trip was to get away from the whole ordeal."

Lucas shook his head. "No, I shouldn't have asked about it in the first place," he replied. "The only reason I was asking because I was thinking about how our life used to be before this whole mess." Brooke looked at him confused. "I love that you're having our baby, but I sometimes wish that we could go back to the way we were."

Brooke couldn't believe him. "You really want to go back to the days where our relationship was based on secrets and lies?" she exclaimed angrily. She tried to keep her voice down as she really didn't want to make a scene. "Why the hell would you want to do that?" she demanded.

Lucas didn't respond as Nathan and Haley walked up to them. "Hey, is everything ok with you two?" Nathan asked them, noticing the tension between the two of them.

Brooke didn't even look at Lucas as she answered. "Yeah, I'm going to just go back to the hotel and take a nap. The walk really wore me out." She turned to Haley. "Do you want to come with me?" she asked. Haley nodded her head, knowing that her best friend wanted to talk to her in private.

Nathan waited until they were a good distance away before turning back to his brother. He knew that he had to talk to him. "What the hell was that all about?" he demanded. "Because it looked like you two were arguing. I don't want you two to ruin this weekend for any of us. We all need this vacation."

Lucas was quiet at first. He didn't want to talk about it, but his brother encouraged him to speak up. "I miss our relationship before this whole crazy mess," he confessed. Nathan was about to respond, but his brother spoke up first. "Yes, I know that Dan's employees are either dead or in prison. But how long will it be before we get a repeat of what happened with Carrie? We both will always have a target on our backs because we're Dan's sons. And I have a double target on my back because of Brooke's parents. They are going to be watching my every move to make sure I don't hurt Brooke or Jayden. I won't let anyone run my life. And that's exactly what is going to happen if I stay with Brooke."

Nathan tried to calm his brother down. "Agent Hargrove promised us that none of them will be getting out anytime soon." Lucas still wasn't convinced. "As for Keith and Karen, maybe you and Brooke should sit down and talk to them about your feelings. Let them know that they can trust you. It worked with Jimmy and Lydia. It can work with Keith and Karen."

Lucas sighed. "I don't know, Nate."

"It never hurts to try," Nathan replied. "But first, go apologize to your wife. You know how dangerous it is to stress her out." Lucas knew that he was right. So he and Nathan headed back to the hotel, hoping that nothing else would go wrong and ruin their vacation.


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

**A/N: **Thank you all for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Three<strong>

When Lucas arrived back to the hotel room, he saw that Brooke was angrily shoving her clothes into her suitcase. It was clear what she wanted to do, but Lucas had to ask anyway. "Brooke, what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Brooke snapped. "I'm packing up my stuff and going back to Charlotte. Because you obviously don't want me around." Lucas was about to protest when she corrected herself. "Ok, you want me, but you want the old me. You want the one who was lying to you about who I really was. And I can't be that girl anymore. And I don't want to be. I want to have an honest relationship with you."

Lucas sighed. "You're right. We should have an honest relationship with each other. And the truth is that I don't know if I can be a good husband to you or a good father to our son." Brooke looked at him as he continued. "After all, I'm Dan Scott's son. How do I know that I won't screw up like he did?"

Brooke turned to him fully. "Don't you think that I'm scared too?" she asked him. Lucas was stunned by her response. He wasn't expecting to hear that from his wife. "I'm terrified at the thought of becoming a mom." Lucas just listened to her as she continued. "I know I had a great childhood, but that doesn't mean that I'm not scared of making mistakes with raising our son." There was a short pause before she spoke again. "It doesn't matter anyway. We're going to make mistakes as parents. That's how we learn."

Lucas knew that was true. "I just don't want to make the same mistakes as my parents did."

Brooke gave him a comforting smile. "You won't," she assured him. "Because you have shown that you care more about your family than your work." She was about to say more when she felt the baby kick. "Well, it looks like Jayden agrees with his mom."

Lucas laughed. "Is that so?" he asked her. Brooke nodded. "Well, I guess it's two against one. So I guess I have no choice but to agree with you. But I'll only do it if you don't leave our weekend vacation early." Brooke sighed. She could tell that Lucas really wanted her to stay. She finally gave in and started unpacking her suitcase. "Can I make it up to you by taking you out to dinner tonight?" he offered.

"Actually, Haley and I are planning to go shopping," Brooke replied. "But you and Nathan are welcome to join us."

Lucas groaned. "Please don't tell me that you're going to buy more stuff for Jayden. Can't you just wait until your baby shower? If you shop for the baby now, we'll have to take two cars to get home. And we only brought one."

"That's not true. You and Nathan can ride up on top of the car," she teased him. She could see that Lucas wasn't amused. "Ok, I promise that I will buy one outfit and one outfit only."

"Don't even think about finding a loophole and buying an outfit for Jamie either," Lucas warned her as she headed to the bathroom. Lucas was right behind her. "Because I would make you take it right back to the store."

Brooke just gave him a smile. "Did you know that you're sexy when you're broody like this?" she asked him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't try to change the subject," Lucas told her as she started kissing him. He knew what she was doing and wanted her to stop. But at the same time, he loved her when she was like this. He started to kiss her back. "How long do you have before you have to go?" he asked her.

Brooke shrugged. "As much as I love shopping, Haley won't mind if I'm late," she replied before she gave him another kiss. As they continued to make out, Lucas knew that this was a start to them making up.

The rest of the weekend went by fast. Lucas and Brooke were able to work out their problems and not have any more arguments. Nathan and Haley were relieved since they didn't want anything to ruin the rest of their vacation.

Once they got back to North Carolina, they prepared themselves for the upcoming wedding. Jake and Peyton wanted to make sure that their wedding didn't coincide with the baby shower or the births of Jamie and Jayden. But they weren't able to book the church until the middle of October, which just happened to be around Haley's due date. However, Haley wasn't that worried about it. She and Nathan had a plan just in case she would be going into labor on that day.

"So what is your master plan if you go into labor on my wedding day?" Peyton asked Haley curiously. They along with Brooke and Millie were getting the room decorated for the engagement party. Even though Peyton knew that the party was for her and Jake, she still insisted on helping out her friends.

"I would like to know how they are going to pull it off if her water breaks in the middle of the ceremony," Brooke said. "After all, you never know when you will start contractions. Personally, I hope I have Jayden on Thanksgiving."

"You're lucky. Jamie won't be born around a holiday except maybe Columbus Day," Haley replied. "As for me going into labor during the wedding ceremony, we'll just wait until Peyton and Jake are done with their vows before we go to the hospital."

"What is this I hear about my daughter going into labor early?" a familiar voice asked. Everyone turned to see Keith and Karen walking into the room. Brooke rushed over to her parents and embraced them in a gentle hug. "You girls should take advantage of the quiet. It will never come again once you have children."

Brooke gave her parents a wide smile as they greeted her friends. "What are you two doing here? My due date isn't for a few more months." It wasn't like she wasn't happy that they were there. She just wasn't expecting them to visit so early.

"We wanted to make sure that you and our grandson were ok," Keith replied. "And we wanted to start looking for a house down here."

Brooke had forgotten about that. "So you're still thinking of moving to North Carolina?" she asked.

Karen gave her a wide smile. "Of course we are," she replied. "We knew that you weren't planning to move back to Las Vegas. So we have to move closer to you. And we were hoping that we could stay with you and Lucas until we find a house." Brooke was about to respond when her mother continued. "I know that you two just moved into Lucas's old house and all. But it's just going to be temporary. We've already started looking at houses online."

"You can always have Brooke's old apartment," Peyton pointed out. "I think it's still up for rent."

"We did think about moving into another apartment, but it probably wouldn't work," Karen said. "It would be too small. And I want my grandson have plenty of room to run and play with his toys."

"Besides, that's in Tree Hill," Keith added. "And we want to be close to Brooke and Jayden."

Peyton nodded understandingly. She then turned to Brooke. "Well, I think we can handle the rest of the decorations if you want to help your parents get settled in," she told her. She then turned back to Keith and Karen. "Jake and I are planning to have our engagement party tonight. You're welcome to join us."

Karen gave her a wide smile. "We would love to come to your party." Keith nodded in agreement as they heard footsteps. They turned to see Lucas, Nathan, Mouth and Andy coming to the room. They exchanged greetings with them as they walked over to the group. Lucas tried to hide his surprise as Karen spoke again. "Lucas, there you are. I hope you're not working our daughter too hard."

Lucas gave her a comforting smile. "Don't worry. Nathan and I are the ones who are doing the heavy lifting. What are you two doing here?"

"They came early so they can start looking for a house," Brooke replied. "They're hoping that they can still stay with us."

"You would probably be better off in a hotel," Lucas said. "No offense, but the house isn't ready for guests. There are still a lot of boxes around."

Karen wasn't pleased. "Lucas, you shouldn't be having all those boxes lying around." Brooke had a feeling that her overprotective mother mode was kicking in. She was soon right as her mother spoke again. "What if Brooke trips over them? You don't want anything to happen to your wife or unborn son, do you? You're lucky that we're here. We can help you two unpack the house before we get started on the nursery. I'm sure that the room will look great in blue."

Brooke tried to smile, but she knew that her worst fear was coming true. "Mom, I know you want to help, but Lucas and I already have a theme in mind for the nursery. Jayden is going to have an animal themed nursery."

Karen gushed at the thought of it. "I can't wait to see it. But right now, I'm a little tired from the trip. So why don't you lead the way to the house so we can get settled in?" she suggested. Brooke knew that she couldn't argue with them. So she and Lucas said good-bye to their friends before they headed to the car.

Lucas waited until they were on the road before he spoke. "Brooke, I thought we had this discussion already. We are supposed to tell each other if your parents are coming for a visit. That way, we can prepare the house."

Brooke knew that he would accuse her of calling up her parents and invite them over for a visit without warning him first. "I didn't call them. They showed up on their own. I know that their visit is earlier than expected, but we could make the most of it."

Lucas gave her a look. "Brooke, they haven't been here for five minutes and already they were trying to tell you what to do."

"They were just trying to give us advice," Brooke protested. "They want to make sure that I have a safe delivery."

Lucas sighed. "I know. It's just that I don't want the advice to go overboard."

Brooke couldn't help but agree with him. "I'll talk to them and remind them that they are the grandparents, not the parents."

Once they arrived at the house, Keith and Karen were both displeased. "I would have thought with all the drama with Dan, you two would put in a security alarm system," Keith told them with a concerned frown.

"We didn't believe that it was necessary," Brooke replied. "After all, all of Dan's men are either dead or in prison. Besides, we make sure all the doors and windows are locked up for the night before we go to bed."

Before her parents could respond, Lucas spoke up. "Why don't I show you two to the guestroom?" he suggested as he grabbed Karen's suitcase. Keith and Karen were right behind him. He then went downstairs to join his wife. "Why do I have a feeling that this isn't going to be a good visit?" he asked her.

Brooke knew how he felt. However, she wanted to stay positive. "It's just off to a bad start. I'm sure it will get better once I talk to them about the difference between parents and grandparents."

Lucas was skeptical. "You really think your parents will listen to you and back off?"

"They will have to if they want to see their daughter and grandson on a regular basis," Brooke replied. "I may be their daughter, but they can't tell me what to do anymore. They know that, but it looks like I will have to remind them." She gave her husband a kiss on the cheek before she started to make some tea for her guests.

A couple of hours later, they were back at the restaurant for the party. "So how long are your parents staying at your place?" Haley asked Brooke. Neither were in the mood for dancing, which was what most of the other guests were doing.

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. It will probably be just for a few days. They have been looking at houses. They just need to find a real estate agent to help them out." She then felt some movement from the baby. "Well, it looks like Jayden is enjoying himself."

Haley smiled in return as she looked down at her own belly. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Jamie is kicking up a storm. There is no doubt in my mind that these two cousins are going to be best friends." Brooke had to agree. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go to the restroom," she said as she got up from her chair and headed towards the exit.

As she came out of the restroom, she accidently bumped into another person. She quickly apologized before she recognized the person. The person had the same reaction. They exchanged greetings as they embraced each other in a hug. "Clay Evans, what are you doing here in Charlotte?" Haley asked him.

"I'm here on a business trip and I thought I would visit my favorite couple," Clay replied. "But I then saw that you were having a private party. So I didn't want to be rude and crash." Haley nodded understandingly as Clay glanced at the baby bump. "You know, I didn't quite believe it when I heard that you were pregnant, but I guess I'm proven wrong. Congratulations to you and Nathan. How far along are you?"

Haley gave him a wide smile. "I'm six and a half months along," she told him proudly.

"Well, I should get back to my hotel. I have a lot of work to do," Clay replied. Haley was about to protest when "Like I said before, I don't want to interrupt your party." He was about to leave when he suddenly turned back to Haley. "It really hasn't been fun for you or Nathan's family for the last few months, has it?"

Haley was a little confused with his question. However, she decided to answer. "No, it hasn't," she admitted. "It was hell. I'm just glad that my baby and my nephew made it through safely."

Clay nodded understandingly. "That's all I needed to know. Thanks Haley." He quickly said good-bye and left without another word, leaving Haley confused. However, she decided to let it go as she headed back to the party.


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

**A/N**: Thank you all for the reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Four<strong>

Brooke heard Haley groan in frustration. She felt sorry for Haley. Her pregnant belly made it so she wasn't able to fit in her bridesmaid's dress. "Maybe I should just sit with the guests. I'm probably going to go into labor during your wedding ceremony anyway," she said as she came out of the dressing room. "That way, Nathan and I can just easily slip out without interrupting the ceremony."

Peyton gave her a look as Brooke tried to help Haley zip up her dress. "I think your son is more important than my wedding," she said. Peyton examined the dress as her friends continued to struggle. "We can always wait until both of you guys have your babies. That way, you might be able to fit in your dresses then."

"No, you two should be able to get married when you want to," Haley replied as she gestured Brooke to stop trying. "I just shouldn't be in the wedding party. It was nice of you to ask me, but I think I'll pass."

Peyton nodded understandingly. "If that's what you really want, then you can be out of the wedding." Haley smiled gratefully as she went back to the dressing room. "I don't need a bridesmaid anyway."

"You can always ask Millie," Haley suggested. "I'm sure she would love to be in the wedding. Of course, then you would have to ask Mouth too." There was a short pause as she came out of the dressing room. "In fact, I'm surprised that you asked me to be a bridesmaid in the first place."

Peyton was silent for a moment. "Well, I'm not that close to many people. And I suppose I didn't help matters when I betrayed you to the enemy." She quickly changed the subject as she turned to Brooke. "Dare I ask how your visit is going with your parents?" she asked hesitantly.

Brooke sighed. "It's been a long two weeks. I know that they are just trying to help me and Lucas by giving us parenting advice, but it's a little too much."

"Have you talked to them about it?" Haley asked. "They probably don't realize how much they are taking over. After all, they are the grandparents, not the parents."

Brooke nodded. "I know." She had been through this conversation with Lucas already. "I just don't want it to become an argument."

"Don't you think it's better if you talk to them now before you do start to explode?" Haley asked her.

Brooke hated to admit it, but she was right. However, she didn't respond. She didn't say anything about it for the rest of the afternoon. After she spent time with her friends, she headed to the restaurant. Her parents had volunteered to help Lucas and Deb since they were understaffed.

When Brooke arrived, she saw that her parents were busy at work. Her mother then looked up and saw her. She quickly walked over to her and gave her a stern look. "Brooke, you shouldn't be here. You should be at home, resting."

"Mom, I'm fine," Brooke assured her. She knew her mother just wanted to make sure that she took care of herself and the baby, but she was getting a little annoyed by it. "Besides, it looks like you need help with the customers."

Karen shook her head. "We can handle it," she replied. "Now go and take care of my grandson." Brooke was about to protest, but her mother didn't want to listen. She gestured her to leave. "I'll come by and check on you as soon as I can."

"You don't need to do that," Brooke told her. "I'll be fine. I'll call you if I get into any trouble." She quickly said good-bye to her parents before she headed outside to her car. Once she arrived home, she was ready for a snack. She was dying for some pretzels.

She unlocked the door and turned on the light. She then jumped as she saw a familiar figure sitting on the couch. However, it wasn't the person who she was expecting. She was shocked to see Clay sitting in the armchair. "How the hell did you get in here?" she demanded.

Clay tried not to smirk at her. "Wow, you haven't changed since we last saw each other," he replied. "Of course, you're pregnant too. So I'm sure your hormones don't help." Brooke was about to respond when he held up his hands. "There's no need to call Lucas or the police. I'm not here to kidnap you."

Brooke was still apprehensive about the visitor. "Then what do you want?" she asked him as he got up from the chair. "Because I'll do anything you want if you just leave me and my family alone."

"Well, I wanted Nathan to give the business over to me," Clay replied. "But I guess I'll have to settle for getting paid instead."

"How much money are you talking about?" Brooke asked.

Clay was quiet for a moment. "Why don't we start with 12,000 a month for now?" he suggested. Brooke looked at him shocked. She couldn't believe that he wanted her to pay that amount every month. Clay wasn't even fazed by her reaction. "Yeah, you're right. That's a little too much. How about 9,500?"

Brooke was then able to find her voice. "You and I both know that I don't have that kind of money."

Clay gave her a look. "Come on, Brooke. You have inherited money from Dan's estate. You have money from the restaurant. So you should be able to pay me somehow."

"You can't expect me to pay you 9,500 every month," Brooke protested. "What would I say to Lucas if he asks why I am drawing the money from our account every month?"

Clay shrugged. "You lied to him for the first few months of your relationship. Surely, you can lie about this. Tell him that it's for a charity."

Brooke shook her head. "I can't lie to him again. I won't."

"You're going to have to if you don't want trouble from me," Clay told her. "Because you know how rough I can be."

Brooke was then quiet, knowing that he was right. He had been cruel to her in the past. He could easily do it again. However, she wasn't going to give in so easily this time. "What could you possibly do to me that I haven't already gone through?" she exclaimed. Clay looked at her belly as Brooke realized her mistake. She glared angrily at him. "You wouldn't dare hurt my baby!"

Clay gave her a look. "Brooke, do you really think I would hurt an innocent little child? I would simply hold onto your son until you are able to pay me again."

"You're not getting my son," Brooke said firmly. "And I'm not paying you 9,500 a month either."

Clay wasn't surprised that she was putting up a fight. "Well, it has to be one or the other. I'll give you some time to think about it. I'll be in touch." He was about to leave when he spoke again. "And I advise you not to tell anyone about our meeting."

Brooke was quiet as he finally left the house. She knew that she should feel relief that he hadn't harmed her or her baby. But she felt frustrated instead. She thought that the nightmare was finally over, but her past kept coming back to haunt her. She let out a heavy sigh. She knew that she had no choice but to pay him. She just wished that she didn't have to lie to Lucas about it, but she was willing to do anything to protect her family again.

That evening, Lucas, Brooke and her parents sat around the dining room table, eating dinner. However, all three noticed that Brooke was quiet. Karen finally spoke up about it. "Honey, is everything ok?" she asked her daughter.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, I just had a long day. That's all." She then knew that it was the perfect moment to talk to her parents about their overprotective behavior lately. She took a deep breath before she spoke again. "Mom, Dad, we need to talk to you about something."

Her parents exchanged looks before they turned back to their daughter. Brooke tried to find the right words to say. She didn't want to hurt her parents' feelings, but she had to tell them to back off. Lucas reached over to her and squeezed her hand. Brooke smiled gratefully at him before she turned to her parents. "I love you two, but you are being too overprotective. I appreciate your advice for making the house baby proofed, but we can take it from here. You two are the grandparents. You should be preparing to spoil your grandson to death."

Karen became embarrassed as she realized her mistake. "I'm sorry, honey. I just want to make sure that you have my grandson safely. I don't want you to become so stressed out that you have to deliver early like I did."

Brooke nodded understandingly. She gave her parents a comforting smile as she put her hands on her bulging stomach. "You don't have to worry about me. Dr. Copeland told me that everything is progressing well. Your grandson is as healthy as he can be in here."

"I've been taking good care of both of them," Lucas added, knowing that it was safe for him to speak. "So you have no worries there."

Keith then spoke up. "Actually, I do." Brooke knew what was coming before he even said it. "I know you claim that you love my daughter, but I don't see the proof. You abandoned my daughter when she needed you the most."

"And I apologized for that," Lucas reminded him as he shot up from the table. "I made a mistake. Are you really going to hold it against me for the rest of my life?" He didn't let Keith answer. He didn't want him to yell at him before he was able to say what he wanted to say. "I sent her away for her own safety when it got too dangerous in Tree Hill. I stayed by her side when she had nightmares of Dan killing her family. I got her the help she needed when she was suffering from posttraumatic stress disorder." There was a short pause before he spoke again. "I know you still don't trust me because I'm Dan Scott's son, but you have to believe me when I say that I love your daughter and our son."

Brooke then spoke up again. She got up from her chair and stood by her husband. "And if you can't accept him as your son-in-law, then you can't be part of our lives." She and Lucas exchanged gentle smiles. "We love each other and nothing is going to change that."

They then turned back to Keith and Karen before Lucas took his turn again. "I'm not going anywhere unless it is with Brooke and Jayden. You have my word on that."

Keith was quiet for a moment. Everyone waited anxiously to hear what he was going to say. "I'm sorry for not giving you a chance. I guess Karen and I both have to realize that our daughter isn't a little girl anymore. We can't tell her what to do or who she can marry. And I suppose that I shouldn't have judged you so quickly. You may be Dan Scott's son, but you are definitely not like him."

Lucas gave him a grateful smile. "No, I'm not. And I don't want to be." He and Keith then shook hands as Brooke and Karen embraced in a tight hug. "Now who wants dessert?" he asked as he headed to the freezer.

"Let me help you," Karen offered as she got up from her chair and followed him into the kitchen.

Brooke then walked over to her father and embraced him in a hug. "Thank you for listening to him."

"Well, I want to make you happy," Keith replied. "And he does make you happy, doesn't he?" he asked his daughter. Brooke nodded her head. "Then I'm willing to give him another chance for you and Jayden." Brooke gave him a grateful smile before they embraced each other in one last hug. They then pulled away and went to join Lucas and Karen in the kitchen.


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

**A/N**: Thanks for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Five<strong>

Brooke heard the doorbell ring and hurried to answer it. She was relieved to see that it was Nathan. She gestured him to come into the foyer. He did with a grim look on his face. Brooke grew worried, but she also remained hopeful. "How did it go?" she asked him hesitantly. Her conscience had gotten the better of her. So she told Nathan about Clay's visit. He promised that he would talk to him.

Nathan let out a heavy sigh. He paused for a few seconds before he gave her a wide smile. "After a long discussion, I finally convinced Clay to back off for awhile. He won't be bothering us anymore." Brooke let out a relieved sigh. "I can't believe he tried to blackmail you." He then thought for a moment. "Actually, I can. He seemed really desperate for money when I talked to him a couple of weeks ago. I'm glad you told me what he was doing."

"I knew you would be better to tell than Lucas," Brooke replied. She knew Lucas would do something rash whereas Nathan would try and talk to Clay. "Do you really think he will back off?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I do," Nathan assured her. "I threatened him that I would turn him over to the F.B.I. if he didn't. I don't know why I didn't do that in the first place. I should have known that I couldn't reason with him."

"Why didn't you just turn him in?" Brooke asked.

"Because he has a wife. And he's still my friend," Nathan replied. "Although, he is really close to becoming an enemy."

"Please don't cause trouble," Brooke begged. "I don't know if I can take any more of all this drama with Dan's former employees."

Nathan sighed. He had forgotten that she was pregnant. He knew she didn't need any more stress. "I'm sorry, Brooke. I didn't mean to worry you. I promise that there won't be any more talk of Clay or the drama that we went through." Brooke gave him a look. Nathan knew that he had to correct himself. "Ok, we'll stop talking about all the drama you and Haley went through."

They then turned to see Lucas coming through the front door. They greeted each other as Lucas came over to them. "Hey, I didn't realize you were coming by today. Is everything ok with Haley?" he asked his brother.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, Haley's fine. I just came by to visit my brother and sister-in-law. I don't get to see you two very often since you don't live in Tree Hill. I would have brought Haley, but she's volunteering at the library today."

Lucas tried not to laugh as he asked, "You were waiting until Brooke's parents left the house, weren't you?"

Brooke gave him a look. "My parents aren't that bad. They may be overprotective, but they love me and their grandson. Besides, they're better now that we have talked to them, right?" Lucas hated to admit it, but she was right. They had backed off after their conversation. "And they have moved out and into their own place now. So you should be happy."

After the conversation between parents, daughter and son-in-law, Keith and Karen had started searching for a house. They knew that it was time to give their daughter and son-in-law some space. As they looked for a house, they became closer to Lucas. They started to get to know him as more than just Dan Scott's son and they found him to be a kind and caring young man. They also began to understand why Brooke chose him.

"I'll be happier when our son makes his grand entrance," Lucas replied. Brooke had to agree. Lucas then changed the subject to basketball. His wife disappeared into the kitchen, not wanting to listen to the conversation.

After the day was through, Lucas and Brooke cuddled up in their bed together. Lucas noticed how quiet Brooke was. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her. He didn't let Brooke answer as he added, "I'll tell you my thoughts if you tell me yours."

Brooke didn't want to play his game. "Lucas, you have to promise me something." Lucas could from her tone that she was being serious. "If I do get pregnancy complications like preeclampsia, you have to promise me that you will choose to save Jayden over me."

Lucas interrupted her. "Brooke, don't talk like that. Dr. Copeland told us that the pregnancy is going great. So there is no reason to worry." Brooke was about to object when Lucas continued with what he wanted to say. "You and the baby will be fine."

Brooke wasn't convinced. "Just promise me that if something goes wrong, you'll save the baby first. I know you don't want to talk about it, but we have to. Because it's a possibility that it might happen."

Lucas sighed. He could tell that his wife wasn't going to let go of the subject until he made his promise. He hated to think that something would go wrong and he would end up as a single father. He didn't want to lose Brooke or Jayden. "I don't want to have to choose between you and Jayden. I don't want our baby to grow up without both of his parents."

Brooke knew how he was feeling. She was feeling the same way. She let out a heavy sigh. "I know you don't," she said as she looked at her bulging belly. "But Jayden deserves a chance to live. And I'm willing to sacrifice my life for his."

"So am I," Lucas replied. "But it shouldn't be at the expense of losing you." Brooke wanted to respond, but her husband was too fast for her. He took her hands into his. "If something happens to you during delivery, I'm going to demand to Dr. Copeland to do his best to save both of you. Because I'm not going to decide between you and Jayden. It would be impossible to." Brooke understood his reasoning. He then gave her a comforting smile. "Besides, I don't believe that there will be any complications. You will have this baby safely and three of us will start our lives together." Lucas's words were comforting to Brooke and she managed to smile in return.

The days passed quickly as Brooke and Haley prepared for their double baby shower. However, they quickly turned the job over to the three grandmothers. They knew that they didn't need the stress. Neither of them wanted to go into labor before their scheduled due dates. So they focused on getting their nurseries ready for their sons.

On that day, Lucas and Nathan took care of the restaurant since the girls were at the club. Andy offered to help and they accepted it. By now, they were used to having him around. They could see that their mom was very happy with him. That was all that mattered to the Scott brothers. They weren't surprised when Andy asked their permission for him to marry their mother. Both Lucas and Nathan gave him both their permission and blessings. Andy asked her that evening and she accepted his proposal.

A few weeks later, Peyton had her bachelorette party with Brooke, Haley and Millie as her guests. Even though Haley was due any day, she still wanted to attend. She insisted that she was feeling up to going to the party. So Nathan didn't want to argue with his pregnant hormonal wife.

Brooke was just the opposite. She wasn't feeling well. She hadn't been all day. She had a headache that didn't seem to want to go away. She did her best not to show it. However, Haley could see that her friend wasn't in the mood to party. "Brooke, maybe you should go lay down," she suggested. "You don't look too good."

Brooke didn't feel like arguing with her. She went to the guestroom and lay down on the bed. She tried to take a nap, but her headache became too much to bear. She finally gave up and climbed off the bed. As her feet touched the soft carpet, she started to feel some stomach cramps. She took some deep breaths, hoping that the cramps would decrease. But the method didn't work. Instead, they became worse. Brooke walked over to the door, struggling with each step. She was relieved when she reached the doorway. She knew that her friends were just inches away. Before she could call out, she started to feel the room spin. She then collapsed into darkness.

* * *

><p>As soon as Nathan parked the car, Lucas jumped out and headed towards the entrance of the building. He hurried through the parking lot and through the hospital double doors, narrowly missing bumping into a couple of people. He quickly excused himself as he continued onto his destination. He ran over to the front desk, relieved to see that nobody else was in line. The receptionist turned to him as he caught his breath.<p>

Lucas tried to remain calm as he spoke. "I'm Lucas Scott. I got a call that my wife had fainted and was brought here. Her name is Brooke Scott." Before the receptionist could tell him where Brooke was, he heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned around and saw Haley, Peyton and Millie. "What happened?" he asked as he embraced Haley in a tight hug.

"Brooke said she wasn't feeling well. She went to lay down in the guestroom. The next thing we know, she's on the floor," Peyton told him as Nathan and Jake joined the crowd. "It's all my fault. I should have noticed that she wasn't feeling well."

"It's okay," Haley replied as Nathan wrapped his arms around his wife. "She didn't want to ruin the fun for the rest of us." She didn't want to admit it, but she was also blaming herself. She had to keep reminding herself that this had come without warning. "We've already called her parents and your mom. They are on their way over here."

"Did they tell you anything yet?" Lucas asked her anxiously. He knew it was a long shot, but he wanted to ask anyway.

Haley shook her head. Lucas then went over to the receptionist to find out some answers. Nathan then went to help his wife into the waiting room and into one of the chairs. "How are you feeling?" Nathan asked her as they sat down. "Is Jamie hanging in there?"

Haley nodded as Lucas came back into the waiting room. Everyone looked at him, wondering what he was going to say. "They had to rush Brooke into surgery," he told them. "And that's all the receptionist will tell me. She told me that Dr. Copeland will tell me the rest as soon as he can."

Haley could tell that he was really worried. She gave him a comforting smile. "Brooke and Jayden will come out of this just fine," she assured him. Lucas wished he could believe that. He knew Brooke was strong, but he didn't know if the baby was since he was six weeks early.

Soon, the grandparents arrived and chased Jake, Peyton and Millie home. They promised that they would call them with any news. Haley grew restless of the chair and decided to take a walk to the cafeteria. Deb went with her while the others stayed in the waiting room.

As soon as they returned with drinks, Dr. Copeland arrived. Everyone held their breaths as he spoke. "As you may know, Brooke developed pre-eclampsia, which led to eclampsia. So we had to do a C-section right away. I'm happy to say that your baby boy was born healthy." Lucas let out a relieved sigh. "And he is doing fine for a little guy who was born six weeks early. He's in the NICU if you want to see him."

Everyone was relieved to hear that Jayden was fine. However, there was still the matter of Brooke. Karen was the one to speak up first. "What about Brooke?" she asked anxiously. "Is she alright?"

Dr. Copeland didn't respond for a moment. "The surgery went fine, but I'm afraid that Brooke has slipped into a coma." Lucas's heart almost stopped. "I'm hopeful that she will wake up. It is just the matter of when."

"Can I see her?" Lucas asked him. He wanted to check on Brooke before going to see Jayden.

Dr. Copeland nodded. "You can all see her, but it's probably best if it's one at a time." He was about to lead Lucas to Brooke's room when Haley stopped him. He turned to her, ready to hear what she had to say.

"I think my water just broke," Haley announced as she looked down at the puddle beneath her feet.


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

**A/N**: Thank you all for the reviews over the last two years. And thanks to my beta: Leeese. This is the final chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Six<strong>

By the end of the day, James Lucas Scott was born. Everyone was relieved to hear that he was healthy. However, Lucas didn't feel like celebrating until his wife woke up. He stayed by her side all night long, praying that she would wake up soon. He didn't know how he could cope if he ended up as a single parent.

"Is there any change?" a familiar voice asked. Lucas turned to see Keith and sadly shook his head. Keith tried to cheer him up. "Don't worry. I know my daughter. She and my grandson are both fighters. They will pull through this. Then you and Brooke will be able to raise Jayden together."

Lucas was surprised at his positive attitude. "I thought you hated me. And you would kill me if anything happened to Brooke or Jayden."

"Yes, but you also said that you loved my daughter. And you wouldn't leave her to be a single mother," Keith reminded him. "So you're ok in my book. In fact, I think I'll like having a son-in-law around since I only had a daughter."

Lucas managed to give him a small smile. They then heard footsteps and he looked up to see Nathan. "We were wondering if you would like to see your nephew," he told him. Lucas didn't want to leave Brooke, but Keith assured him that he would watch over her and notify him if anything changed.

Lucas followed Nathan to Haley's room. He and Haley exchanged greetings as he looked down at the little baby in front of him. Haley didn't even ask about Brooke. She could tell by the look on Lucas's face that there was no change. So she decided to cheer him up and knew the perfect way to do it. "Do you want to hold him?" Haley asked him. Lucas didn't even hesitate before he nodded his head. She then gently handed him Jamie.

Holding Jamie made Lucas wish that he could hold his own son, but Dr. Copeland wanted to wait until Jayden was stronger. He gently rocked Jamie in his arms as he heard a click. He turned to see Quinn, holding a camera in her hand. "So is that my handsome nephew?" she asked. Lucas nodded as she took her turn in holding the baby.

Lucas knew that he should visit his son in the NICU, but he didn't want to do it without Brooke. Yet, he wanted his son to know that someone was there to support him. He quietly slipped out of Haley's room and headed to the nursery.

Lucas took a deep breath before he walked into the room. He went over to his son's incubator and looked down at him. "Did you mean what you said?" Lucas asked Dr. Copeland as he walked over to him. "Is he alright?"

Dr. Copeland nodded. "Well, he has a few problems like jaundice and being anemic. And he has a little trouble breathing on his own, but he is hanging in there. We're doing everything we can to make sure that he gets healthy and strong so he can go home. But there is only so much we can do. The rest is up to him."

Lucas nodded understandingly as he grabbed a chair and sat next to his son. Dr. Copeland left him alone as he quietly started talking to Jayden. He also encouraged him to get stronger so he could go home with him.

After a couple of hours, he went back to visit Brooke again. He was relieved when he saw that Keith had left. He wanted to talk to her alone. He sat back down in his chair before he grabbed her hand and started to speak. "You know, I'm a little in over my head here. I know you wanted to have the baby chosen over you, but I meant what I said. I can't do this with you. And I'm afraid of losing you again and it will be just the two of us," he told her as tears started to run down his face. "So you need to wake up so we can raise our son together, just like we planned."

"Is Jayden ok?" Brooke whispered as she fluttered her eyes open.

Lucas gave her a wide smile as he realized that she was finally awake. "God, you scared me," he said as he gave her a kiss. Brooke was about to speak, but he didn't let her. "Don't speak. You need your rest. Everything is fine. It turns out that you had preeclampsia. So Dr. Copeland had to do a C-section on you, but Jayden was delivered safely. Your son and nephew are both doing well." Brooke gave him a confused look. "Yeah, Haley had our nephew while you were asleep. Apparently, stress with worrying about you caused her to go into labor."

"Is Jayden really ok?" Brooke asked him anxiously. Lucas nodded. She let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank God." However, she knew that she wouldn't be convinced until she saw him in person. "When can I see him?"

"I'll get Dr. Copeland and we'll ask him," Lucas replied. He gave her another kiss before he left the room.

A short time later, Brooke was being wheeled into the NICU. Dr. Copeland had explained to her the struggles that Jayden was having, but he also assured her that he was taking the antibiotics well. She did her best to hold her tears in as she saw Jayden in his incubator. She couldn't believe that was her son in there, fighting for his life. She wanted to hold him so much, but she had to deal with talking to him for now. Lucas squeezed her hand as she spoke. "It's alright, baby. Mommy and Daddy are here. Just hang in there, okay?"

After Brooke visited Jayden, the nurse wanted to send her back to her room. However, Brooke insisted on seeing Haley first. Haley was thrilled to see that Brooke was awake. They embraced each other in a gentle hug before they started updating each other on their current conditions.

Everyone was thrilled when they found out that Brooke was awake. Jake and Peyton postponed their wedding until the rest of their wedding party was well enough to attend. That also included the babies since they had both now arrived.

The next day, Haley and Jamie were allowed to go home. Brooke stayed at the hospital for a few more days before she was discharged. Jayden stayed behind. However, he was getting stronger every day. His jaundice soon cleared up and he was able to breathe on his own. Dr. Copeland believed that he would be able to go home before his scheduled due date.

Brooke and Lucas were ecstatic at the news. While they waited for Jayden to come home, they started planning their second wedding. After a lot of discussion, they decided to get married on New Year's Eve, the anniversary of when they had first met each other.

They also talked about where they should go on their honeymoon. Even though they didn't want to leave Jayden, they knew that they need this vacation. They had gone through so much that they deserved a break. They decided to take their honeymoon in Salt Lake City, Utah. They knew that it was a perfect place to take their winter honeymoon. Jayden would stay behind with his grandparents.

They also had prepared themselves to take care of their son by practicing with their nephew. At first, it was hard for them to handle the sleepless nights and changing stinky diapers. However, they worked together to take care of him.

Jayden became strong enough to go home right before Thanksgiving. By then, Lucas and Brooke were ready for him. Even with practice, the two new parents still had a little trouble with their newborn son. He was so different from his cousin. However, they loved every minute of it. At last, they had their family together.

Keith and Karen visited their house often to see their grandson. However, they kept their promise and let Brooke and Lucas do the parenting. They just spoiled Jayden to death with love, attention and presents. Sometimes, Lucas thought the presents were too extravagant. However, his mother did the same thing for both Jayden and Jamie. So he decided not to fight with the grandparents.

Thanksgiving was a family affair. Haley's parents invited everyone over including Jake and Peyton. However, Jake and Peyton declined their offer since they were planning to have Thanksgiving with their parents. They promised that they would get together with the gang soon before their wedding, which was now going to be in early January.

Christmas was a little quieter. Lucas and Brooke only had Naley, baby Jamie and the grandparents over. By now, the new parents could see that Jamie and Jayden were definitely going to be best friends. On Christmas Day, they spent the day together as a family of three. They opened presents before they cuddled up on the couch together, watching Christmas movies.

Their wedding day soon arrived. Brooke had butterflies all morning. Her friends did her best to calm her nerves. Haley had been chosen to be her matron of honor again while Peyton and Millie were her bridesmaids. Karen and Deb were also in the room to help her out. However, they left her alone so she could get into her wedding dress. Haley and Millie then returned to check up on her.

After a few moments, there was another knock on the door. Keith poked his head into the room. "You girls should get in line. They're about ready to start," he told Haley and Millie. They quickly said good-bye to Brooke before Haley handed her her wedding bouquet. They then left the room. There was silence between father and daughter as Keith looked at Brooke in amazement. "Wow, you look so beautiful. I can't believe that you're getting married again."

Brooke gave him a wide smile. "Thanks Daddy," she replied as she embraced him in a tight hug. "You know, I'll always be your little girl."

Keith smiled in return as they heard the music starting to play. "That's our cue," he said. Brooke gently picked up Jayden from his carrier and handed him over to his grandfather. Keith slipped his free arm into his daughter's and then led Brooke to the parsonage. She took a deep breath as the ushers opened up the double doors. As they walked down the aisle, she couldn't stop looking at Lucas's smiling face. He made her smile back.

Once they reached the front of the church, Keith proudly told everyone that he was giving Brooke to Lucas. He then sat down with Jayden as Lucas led Brooke over to the reverend. He squeezed her hand as the reverend began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony for a second time. If there is anyone who has any just cause why they may not be lawfully be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The church remained quiet so the reverend knew that it was safe to continue. "Brooke and Lucas have chosen to say their own vows. Brooke, you may go first."

Brooke took another deep breath before she spoke. She gave him a wide smile as she did. "Where my life was dark, you give me light. You give me so much strength to get through the tough times that were thrown our way." Brooke couldn't hold her tears in any longer. She started to cry as she continued her vows. "We've been through so much together. And despite how confused I've been or lost I might have gotten, there was always you finding me and saving me. You deserved to be adored. And that's what me and our son are going to do. We are going to adore you for years to come. I'm so in love with you. And I always will be."

Lucas returned the smile. "Brooke, we've only known each other for one year. In that year, we've had our ups and downs. Despite all of the drama and heartache, we were able to make it through and survive. That is what we do. That is what we will do for the rest of our lives. We will get through the good and bad times because we're together. Brooke Penelope Davis, I love you. I always have. I always will."

"May I have the rings, please?" the reverend asked the matron of honor and best man. Nathan handed the ring over to Lucas. Brooke wasn't even paying attention to what the reverend was saying anymore. She just kept her hazel eyes on Lucas and watched as he slipped the ring onto her fourth finger of her left hand. Brooke did the same thing on her soon to be husband. "With the exchange of rings and vows, Brooke and Lucas have declared their love for one another once again. By the power vested in me by the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you man and wife again. Lucas, you may kiss your bride."

Lucas let out a huge sigh of relief. "Finally," he replied before he lifted up Brooke's veil. They shared a loving kiss as everyone applauded and cheered. The newlyweds then pulled away and quickly embraced their parents in hugs before the music picked up again. Brooke gently took Jayden out of Keith's arms and carried him down the aisle, next to her husband.

After the pictures were taken, everyone piled into their cars and drove to the club, where the reception was going to be at. Once the speeches and toasts were over, they started eating the delicious food. Brooke and Lucas left Jayden in the capable hands of his honorary Aunt Peyton and Uncle Jake. They knew that they trusted them enough to keep an eye on him while they took their first dance as husband and wife.

Lucas and Brooke strolled out onto the dance floor and waited patiently until the song started playing. They came as close together as they could as they slowly swayed to the music and gazed into each other's eyes. Once the song was over, the rest of the wedding party joined them onto the dance floor. Soon, there were many couples on the dance floor. Lucas and Brooke switched partners after a few more dances together. Brooke danced with Nathan, Mouth and even Andy.

Hours later, Lucas and Brooke were ready to leave. However, Brooke wanted to throw her bouquet first. Since Peyton was getting married soon, she didn't think it was necessary for her to gather with the group. So she and Haley just watched as other young hopefuls threw their hands in the air to try and catch the bouquet.

The newlyweds then quickly embraced their friends and parents in tight hugs as they walked down to the limousine. Brooke couldn't stop kissing and hugging Jayden. She really hated to leave him, but Lucas assured her that he was going to be fine.

Brooke gave him a smile as she quickly said her final good-byes to their guests. She then slid into the limo. Lucas was right behind her. They waved good-bye before Lucas gave the limo driver a piece of paper.

"We're not going on our honeymoon right away?" Brooke asked him confused. Lucas shook his head. "So where are you taking us?" she asked her husband curiously.

Lucas just gave her a wide smile. "It's a surprise," he told her. "So just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride."

Brooke smiled in return as she settled back against the seat. It wasn't long before the limo made a complete stop. Lucas got out first and helped Brooke out. She was instantly confused as she looked at the two story house in front of them. "What are we doing here?" she asked him.

"This is our new house," Lucas replied. Brooke was still confused. He took her hand and brought her into the foyer. He knew that he had to give her an explanation. "Living in my old house is fine, but I've realized that it is part of my past. And we are starting our lives anew. So I thought that we deserve a house where we can raise our family and make our own memories. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It certainly is," Brooke replied as she looked around the empty rooms. There was a fireplace in one and a chandelier in the dining room. Lucas continued to show her the kitchen with the island, granite countertops and new stove. He then showed her the spacious backyard where Jayden and Jamie would be able to play. Lucas wanted to show her the upstairs, but Brooke didn't think it was necessary. She could already picture herself living there. "I love it," she told him as she embraced him in a tight hug. "Thank you for the best wedding present ever."

"I have a few more surprises waiting for us in our new bedroom," Lucas told her. Brooke then followed him upstairs and onto their new deck. A bottle of wine and dessert were on a table, along with two wine glasses. Lucas did the gentlemanly thing and pulled Brooke's chair out for her. She thanked him before he sat down himself.

They later cuddled up in front of the fireplace. "I still can't believe that it's been a year since we met," Brooke said. "Or that you pulled me under the mistletoe just so I could get a kiss at midnight. That was so sweet of you."

Lucas smiled proudly. "Well, I certainly wasn't going to let you feel left out." There was a short pause. "I know this year wasn't good for either one of us. But that's in the past now. And this year will be better because we're together now. And that's all that matters." Brooke nodded in agreement. "Welcome home, Brooke Davis-Scott. Welcome home."

Brooke smiled in return. "You know, I'm not the only one who is letting the past go," she reminded him. "This is your home too." Lucas knew she was right. They shared a passionate kiss before they pulled away.

Lucas then looked at his watch before turning back to his wife. "Well, it's midnight. Let our new life together officially begin." After a rough year, they were ready to leave the past behind and start over with their new house and new baby. Life was good.


End file.
